An Ancient Power
by JaciMoon
Summary: Thrust in a world where her life is constantly threatened because of a power that now dwells within her. Will Hayami ever find a peaceful life again? All she wants is to be a normal high school senior again. But this power clung to her. Why is that? The Inu Daiyoukai wondered this himself about the human woman that piqued his interest. SesshomaruXOC (No copyright intended)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**The Hikage**

I was guided by an over-energetic young girl as she pulled on my hand as if we have known each other for years. I suppose to others we would seem like sisters having a stroll in the lush forest. Yet, I had only met this girl a few nights before while I was on the run, trying to find any semblance of a normal existence in this strange place. All that I found was an orphan named Rin who I had begun to be rather fond of the last few days. It reminded me of simpler times back when I was a child. When everything had been normal. My life had taken a strange turn. I had jumped into the unknown, a world that I was still attempting to figure out. I was still trying to figure out what it is that had brought me here, why, and how to go back home. I guess I could blame it all on the thing everyone seemed to want to kill me for.

I was snapped out of my wandering thoughts as I suddenly felt a presence that hadn't been there only moments ago. Rin was pulling me towards it. She had brought us to the smallest of clearings and we were hissed at by a humanoid youkai. I had crossed paths with many of them in the last few months. I was not the greatest of fans. Yet, there was something strange about this youkai.

Rin pulled back, hiding behind a tree. I watched her as she gulped unsure what to make of the 'man' laying before us. My eyes wandered to his bloodied body. It was apparent that he had been in some kind of battle by the number of injuries on his person. His eyes had been red as he bared his teeth towards us in a silent warning. If he had wanted us dead, he did not go about it the right way. Which could only mean that he was not here to kill us. Or at the very least, kill me. Someone would not simply warn you if their intent was to kill you. My fascination for this youkai grew. After some time, his red eyes turned to a beautiful shade of gold. His face seemed to be devoid of emotion but there was something hidden deep within his eyes. What could it be?

"Hm," I hummed out, letting my eyes fall from the male's face to look at the small girl still hidden behind the tree. I did not know why but I felt that this could be a teachable moment for the girl. My mother always told me to never judge a book by its cover. I did not sense any ill intent coming from this male, regardless of the amount of demonic power that flowed around him and his outward appearance would suggest. I kneeled beside her to be at her level as I asked her, "What do you think, Rin? Shall we show this stranger kindness or leave him here?" Her frightened eyes turned to me. Her eyes were no longer fearful as I smiled at her as a show of reassurance to give her confidence.

"I do not require any kindness from the likes of you, _woman_," the male spoke to me.

I turned my gaze to him, sighing, "Well, unfortunately, you do not get to decide who we choose to show kindness to. We do." I smiled at him before standing up and looking at the small girl. She was still looking at me as if trying to make up her mind. "Do you want to show him kindness?" She nodded her head, having made up her mind. I smiled warmly down at her. "I am proud of you." She did not let his outward appearance scare her into not helping him when he is in need or because of his obvious rejection to it. And judging by the amount of power I sensed from him, I doubted he needed any assistance. But this would be good for her.

She turned to me with a serious expression. Her small fingers pointed towards him. I frowned at her, _Don't tell me she wants me to stay here with him._ Not that I hadn't been staying in the forest myself but this was an entirely different matter. What had I gotten myself into? I guess I would have to lead by example anyway.

"You wish for me to stay here with him?" She nodded. Oh, yes. I had gone and done it now. "Very well," I told her, exaggerating a salute in an attempt to elicit some dramatics to please her, "You can count on me to ensure no more harm befalls him." I was not met with disappointment as she giggled at me. I smiled at her as I relaxed, her little feet scurrying away back to the small village she called her home.

"I have told you," the male spoke once more, causing me to send him my full attention, "I do not require any assistance from you, mor-"

I cut him off, "And I thought I have told _you_. I do not need nor want your permission to do something I intend to do. Also, do not make me out to be a liar." I could tell he was not amused by the look he was sending me. I clicked my tongue, "I see. I do not amuse you in the least. How unfortunate for you." I took a few steps closer, before leaning down with my hands crossed over my thighs, "Make no mistake. I am not being kind to you because I deem you weak by the injuries you bare. However," I looked off to the side, "My mother taught me never to turn away from someone that is injured, no matter who they are."

"Foolish," he was his simple reply.

I turned my gaze to meet his cold one. My lips twitched up in an amused smile, "You do too, huh? I used to feel the same way. I thought my mother must have lost her mind if she believed that everyone was worth saving. But she was never the kind of woman to give up."

And she fought with everything she had to stay alive when she had gotten ill. Oh, how I missed her and her smile that would light up the night sky. How long has it been? Eight years? It felt like an eternity to be without her. My world only consisted of the moon because the sun had been taken from me. Or at least, that was how I had felt until I had realized that my mother wanted me to be happy and not mourn her all my life.

I shifted in order to sit side by side with the humanoid youkai. I gazed up at the darkened sky as night had come. I hadn't wanted to play babysitter with someone who could try to kill me but that was now out of my control. I had to trust that he wouldn't attempt to take my life.

"Why show kindness to my kind? Are you unafraid? I could easily kill you," he questioned me.

"I am not showing kindness to your kind. I am showing kindness to _you_. There is a difference," I replied, continuing "I may have been afraid a few months back when my life had been threatened for the first time. But I managed to survive. Escaping death seems to be something I have gotten quite good at."

"Hn."

We stayed in silence until I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards us. It was Rin carrying water in a bamboo container and a leave with some food on it. She laid them on the grass where it was easy for him to reach.

I smiled at her, "What a kind young girl you are, Rin." She grinned at me.

"You're efforts are meaningless. I do not eat human food," I turned to see the male look at the small child. Her grin faltering.

I shook my head, talking to her, "What he means is that he isn't hungry. You should be off to your home, Rin. It is late." She stared at me for a few seconds, expectantly. I sighed, "Yes, yes. I promise to remain by his side." Her grin was back as she jumped in my arms to embrace me. I smiled fondly at her, rubbing her back, "Goodnight, Rin." She nodded her adorable head before running off back to her home.

"Why do you not go with her?"

I laughed, teasing, "That eager to be rid of me, are you?" I turned and smiled at him, "I do not like liars." I turned back to look at the beautiful starry sky, "Besides, her home is not my home." I have no way to go back to my home. The sky is not as beautiful there. Yet, there were things that I missed. Somethings were far more convenient there. Like a simple hot shower, for instance. Oh, how I yearned for those again.

"I see." There was a silence that fell between us. He wasn't much of a talker. I felt him stiffen the very moment I felt a presence coming in our direction.

I sighed, standing up, "Once again. I cannot have one night without being threatened. Tch." It had been months since have had any form of peaceful sleep. My life was always threatened. I always had to remain alert for any attempt on my life. It had begun the very first day I had come to this unfamiliar place. The presence was now in front of us in the form of an oni youkai, skin as red as blood, "What is it that you want?"

He grinned at me, licking his lips, "There is a rumor that a human came across something ancient and the only way to take it is by devouring her whole."

"Is that so?" I asked but was uninterested. I had heard this story quite a few times. Youkais would come seeking me out in order for them to take the ancient entity that now lived within my being. It was because of this thing that I was hunted on a daily and nightly basis.

It chuckled darkly, "To think a human would have the Hikage. What nonsense. You do not deserve its power!"

"Did you say the Hikage, disgusting creature?" my eyes shifted to look at the male still laying down beside me.

"W-wait. Are you…?" I turned my gaze back to the Oni that now looked terrified at the other male, "I-I am sorry. I did not realize who I was in the presence of. I was not aware that you would also be seeking its power." The Oni stepped back in fear.

"Does it look like I would need its power? Do you take me for a weakling?" I could feel his overwhelming demonic aura as it gathered around us. The Oni looked as though he would relieve his bowels right then and there.

"N-no, my lord," the Oni stuttered out in fear of his life, "If you are not interested in her…" The Oni looked at me with the same eyes as before. As if silently telling me that he was going to kill me.

I sighed, "Ugh. I'm already bored with this." I felt the Hikage wrap around me as dark armor formed over my body. The armor covered every inch of my body with the exception of my eyes, but they were shielded from view by the hood covering my face.

"So, you do have it," he said, looking as if it were Christmas.

"Not by choice," I said, raising my hand as a sword formed in my hand, "I invite you to try to take it. It is not like I wanted it in the first place."

"You impudent like- How dare you! The Hikage is the most ancient and most powerful of demonic powers to ever exist! It was said to have disappeared over a thousand years ago after a great Inu Daiyōkai slew the last youkai who had come to be in possession of its power. And you say you do not want its power?"

"Hey, do you think I like being hunted down every day and every night? It's not exactly all that pleasant, you know. I would prefer to not be put in this position but here we are."

"You ungrateful wench!" the Oni lunged at me. My body shifted into a shadow figure as he went right through me before my body became solid once more. I shoved my hand back as my sword plunged itself in the Oni's back, dealing him a fatal blow. "H-How?" It was easy when they all misjudged my power because I was a human woman. Their arrogance was their downfall.

I took the sword out as blood dripped down to the ground. Without so much as I glance back at the youkai, I said, "The more I get hunted, the more I learn about it and its power. You all are only causing me to grow stronger." Though, I did long for the day where I could finally get some peaceful sleep.

"Ha. I guess this is it then," he let out as his body began to dematerialize, "No matter how strong you become, you will always be a human woman. And one day, you will die."

"Today, it is your day. Not mine," I replied as he disappeared. I felt his demonic power being sucked into the Hikage armor before it disappeared off of my body, leaving me in the kimono I wore. I let out a sigh as I stretched out my limbs. It always felt like my bones were about to break whenever the Hikage would lend me its power.

"You are the one who has come in the possession of the Hikage," I turned my gaze to look at the male that must have been watching this whole ordeal taking place before him. He looked at me with mild interest, "My father used to tell me stories of such a power long ago when I was but a small pup. A tale of one of his many victories against a formidable foe. It was believed that the Hikage was vanquished." His eyes darkened, "How did you come to be in possession of it?"

I blinked at him for a few seconds, "You really believe that I would know?" I turned, letting out an exasperated sigh, "I don't know anything about this thing inside of me. Where it came from. Or how I got it. All I know is that I somehow woke up one day with it and was far away from home. Then youkai started trying to kill me for it."

That was my life now. My simple life as a teenage high school senior was long over. I had been so close to graduation too! And now all of it was replaced by this chaotic life of youkai and bloodshed. You would think I would have come to grip with it all after being here for months but no. It still irked me that I couldn't be back home, safe from all of this. Where I could lay in my bed and have a decent night's sleep. It all seemed like a distant dream now. I had even begun to speak and think more formally now. But I had to admit…

_This sucks ass._

I plopped down on my butt not as gracefully as I would have liked. But I was in a sour mood. "Just once, I'd really like it if I could just sleep in peace." As if on cue, I let out a yawn as my eyes watered with sleep. My hand covered my mouth. I lifted it over in front of me as the Hikage wrapped a shadow around it. It was almost like a black flame dancing around my hand. I frowned, "Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't want your power. Go find someone else. I'm done. I quit." _I just want to go home. _But of course, it did not leave my being.

"I see."

I turned my head to look at the male beside me. He had closed his eyes closed and I could have sworn he wore the tiniest of amused smirks on his lips. I was annoyed that my state was bringing him pleasure.

"_What? _What's so amusing to you?"

"I have never met someone, much less a _mortal_, that did not thirst for power. I find it rather curious."

"Well, 'with great power, comes great responsibility'," I quoted from my favorite superhero story, "And I'm just not ready for that kind of responsibility."

But I was sure none of the heroes that suddenly got their abilities were really ready for it to begin with. I grimaced at the thought. Wasn't it everyone's dream to be a superhero fighting off villains? I remembered wanting that as a child. But my mother always told me that my power came from the strength in my heart. They were words to live by. It was the very reason why I did my best at everything I had done. From school to extracurricular activities to the relationships in my life. I gave my all to every single thing. At first, it was to make my deceased mother proud of the woman she had raised me to be. But it had become the very core of who I am. I was just unprepared to accept that another existence was living in my body. I vaguely wondered what it is that my mother would say to me in this situation.

Something like, "Everything happens the way it should happen. It is better to flow with the current than to fight against it. Or so people would have you believe. Always achieve things that bring you joy. Even if it means you need to fight for it. Happiness is not always easily achieved. But it is far better when you've struggled for it. It has greater value and won't be taken for granted." But did that really go with what I was going through at this moment? Then I remembered her saying once, "Sometimes we believe that misfortune is something bad and something to fear but it can be a blessing in disguise. Don't be too quick to judge."

Could this 'Hikage' really be a blessing rather than a curse? I had judged it from the very first day after it had taken me away from my home. However, it had done nothing but protect me since. Maybe there was something I was missing. I missed my mother and her wise words. I wished I could ask her what I should do. Or at the very least have music to calm my mind. I let my hand drop to my side as I stared up at the clear night sky. It was funny. I felt a sudden wave of peace and security. My eyes started to feel heavy as I felt my body sink back to lay on the cool grace. Maybe I could just close my eyes for just a second...


	2. Chapter 2

: Wow! Thank you so much! I'm overjoyed that you are enjoying it even though it was just the first chapter. ^-^

Note - POV will shift every chapter so that you all get a different perspective other than the OC's. (mostly between 1st person: OC; and 3rd person: Sesshomaru) I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**What Makes One Worthy**

**(3rd POV) **

The Inu Daiyōkai watched as the human woman slept a mere few feet from where he laid against a tree, his wounds already healing at an exceptional rate. It had surprised him that she would let him see her in such a vulnerable state. Did she really not fear him? He remembered the ways she would speak to him. In a way, he had been angered by the way she would speak down to him. If she only knew who she had been addressing in such a way. He should have killed her for her insolence. And yet, he couldn't help but be intrigued by this woman. She had even smiled at him and talked to him as if they had known each other for some time. This should have displeased him but it did not. He would continue to deny it but it was actually quite pleasant to him. Her company had been unwanted but his interest had peaked to rather unusual heights. So much more once he had become aware of the fact that the Hikage had chosen her as its host.

_Choosing a mortal as its vassal,_ he thought in amusement and wonder, _Why would it do so when there are far many other more powerful and obvious options in this world. Who exactly is this woman? _

He continued to ponder these questions as he remembered what his father had once, long ago, told him about the impressive power of the Hikage. It was said that this ancient power had once belonged to the very first youkai to ever come into existence. That it lacked a physical body and would possess whoever it deemed the most powerful. He had a hard time believing that this woman was that powerful even with her small display earlier with the Oni. It had been the Hikage's power and not her own.

_No,_ he thought as he remembered the exact words his father spoke to him when he was but a mere pup, _The Hikage chooses a vassal that it deems worthy of its power. This woman… _

His eyes narrowed at her sleeping form. Somehow, this ancient power believed her to be worthy. What exactly was it that made her worthy? More importantly, would the power of the Hikage corrupt her as it had done all the others before her? Would she want to reign over lands of blood like the last youkai who possessed its great power? Like his father before him, he wondered if there would come a time when he would need to take her life before she would want to destroy everything around her. Perhaps, he would take her with him so that he could keep an eye on her. If she were to ever become corrupted and go on a rampage he would kill her himself. Yes, that seemed to be the sensible thing to do. Not to mention the fact that she was probably the most interesting human he had come across. Maybe getting to know her wouldn't be such a terrible ordeal. After all, he did need his questions answered.

_What makes this mortal woman worthy? _

This only frustrated him as his mind wandered to the sword he had been trying to take from his younger half-brother. Hadn't he been more worthy of its power than that hanyou? It made his blood boil thinking about it. He had inherited the worthless sword from their father rather than the sword he had been waiting to carry and wield. It made him wonder which of his father's two sons he had favored. His father was a man he had wanted to make proud. He thought of the man as someone he deeply cared for even though he scarcely showed it at all. After all, his father was a man worthy of great respect.

"Hmm," his thoughts were interrupted by the soft moan of the woman as she shifted to lay on her side. Her face was now clearly visible. She had a soft smile on his lips as she slept, long light-brown hair sprawled around her head. Her kimono shifting to reveal some more of her delicate looking skin that already showed far too much. Her legs were almost completely exposed to him. She had an almost exotic look about her. He would not admit such a thing but the woman had a beauty to her that normal human women did not possess. And here she laid, completely at ease as if she hadn't been threatened moments before.

_How can she sleep so peaceful in my, Sesshomaru's, presence?_

Indeed, he was a powerful youkai capable of killing her with ease and yet she held no fear of him. This both annoyed and intrigued him. He wanted to know more even against his better judgment and instinct as a youkai. He would never admit such a thing. He would keep her in his presence in case she would begin to fall into bloodlust and became hungry for power. It was only a matter of time until the madness would sink in.

He sunk deeper in his Mokomoko-sama, closing his eyes as the peace settled in. He could hear the soft breaths of the woman laying so close to his person. He let his thoughts drift off, not once letting his guard down in case an enemy were to come to visit them. He dared them to even try. They would meet their untimely demise.

The sun shone down on his skin, clearly indicating that it had become morning. He heard the footsteps of the small girl as she approached them. She smelt of dirt and fish. He opened his eyes but did not move to look at her, "No thanks." He did not want any food that she would offer him. Her kindness was unneeded but he would still give some form of polite rejection to her offer. He wasn't sure why he thanked her but he felt it would be necessary.

The small child did not seem to want to take no for an answer. She moved a few more steps before falling to her knees to offer the small amount of food displayed on a large leaf. He wondered briefly whether this stubbornness came from the woman's teachings. It had occurred to him that the woman was teaching the child some human decency.

"I told you, I don't need anything from you," he told her, rejection her offer once again. To think that a human woman and child would want to offer anything to him just because they wanted to. They had shown him kindness that he had never once experience before. It wasn't out of fear or because of his status. It was merely because of the fact that they had decided to offer it without wanting any form of reward. This was all new to him and he was attempting to figure out what it was he should feel about it or what to do in the situation he had found himself in. His mind strayed at the fact that the child was visibly injured, "Where did you get those bruises?" The girl seemed to be surprised and confused as to why he would ask such a question. For some reason, his voice softened, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He could feel her staring at him. He turned his head to rest his eyes on her. Her face brightened into a smile with a missing tooth. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Now both the woman and the child had smiled at him and it wasn't entirely unpleasant. "What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question. I don't care. I'm just curious."

He heard a soft laugh from the other side of him where the woman had been sleeping. She wore a warm smile on her lips as she looked at the both of them, "I don't know. It looks like you care to me. So, cute."

He had never once ever heard someone refer to him as 'cute'. He wasn't sure what his next move should be. Perhaps he should slit her throat for even daring to utter that word. But the way she was looking at him was what stopped him. She was merely teasing him. He watched as she got up, dusted off and adjusting her revealing kimono and walked to Rin. She knelt down to the child's level with a frown.

"Oh, Rin. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you from getting hurt like this," she said. It was obvious that this woman cared deeply for the small girl. This woman had an honest face that was very easy to read.

The small girl shook her head, grinning as she pointed at the woman and the male. The woman blinked at the girl before looking at him. "What is it?" he asked her, somewhat curious. Could the woman really understand the silent child?

The woman frowned, "I think she's wondering if we get along." They watched as the girl nodded in excitement. The woman seemed to be in thought before speaking to the child, "Hm. I guess we do. I haven't slept so well in months. I wouldn't have if I didn't think he was at least safe to be around."

Safe. She had called him safe. That was something he never believed himself to be. After all, he was a powerful and feared youkai lord. Why is it that this woman felt safe to be near him? And she even insinuated that she is only able to sleep in his presence. It was all foolish. And yet, he couldn't hear a single trace of a lie from the woman. Her heart was steady as she had spoken those words. She had not once lied to him since their meeting.

"Yes. I'll keep staying with him, Rin. I already gave you my promise, didn't I?" he heard the woman say to the girl. He watched as the girl happily made her way back to the village she lived in.

"Are you not worried about her injuries?" he asked her once they were alone.

"I am. I want to be with her," she turned to look at me, "But she's more worried about your well being than her own at the moment. And I am not about to break my promise to her." He could tell that it was taking all she had not to go after the small girl.

"Humans are foolish creatures. I am a Daiyōkai. Your concern is wasted on me."

"You can be the most powerful being in existence," she stared as her features softened while she looked at him with her dark reddish-brown eyes, "And she would still be concerned for you." She looked to where the child had just left moments before, "Whether you are aware of it or not, you showed both of us some kindness. Our concern for you is not in relation to your ability but rather in the fact that we have grown to care about you."

Those words she uttered had left him silent. They were foreign to him. These mortals were awfully sentimental. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. He decided to deem them more foolish than before. He began to stand on his feet once he felt the presence of his servants. He would now leave this place but would the woman come with him or stay with the child? Why did he care about the woman's desires when he could easily force her to come with him? To his satisfaction, she was following him through the woods. Perhaps this would prove easier than he had thought.

"Where are you-?" they had come to a larger clearing as she stopped leaving her question unfinished as the two-headed dragon and imp had become visible. "Oh."

He found himself become amused by the way her face turned into a deep frown. Was she truly not expecting him to have followers? His attention was taken by the imp who dared utter that he, Sesshomaru, was an ungrateful dog. He promptly sent a rock to meet the imp's head. The small green demon began to question him.

"I expected a relieved welcome from you, Jaken. Not an interrogation," he said to his servant.

The imp looked nervous as he replied, "Right. I'm glad you're well. I thought you might be dead." He had earned himself another rock, only this time to his face.

"Pfft," Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to gaze at the woman who attempted to hold her laughter. He could see her body shaking, wanting release as she hid her mouth with her hand. Her eyes held the laughter she suppressed, "You have great aim."

_Hn. She finds this amusing, does she?_ For an unexplainable reason, he found mild pride in his ability to achieve this reaction from her. The wind caused his long strands to sway in the wind. _Hm_, his attention shifted to the directions the air had come from, _Blood._ _Blood and the smell of wolves. _


	3. Chapter 3

: Thanks so much! ^.^ Hope you like this next chapter.

BatmanForPresident : Hmm. I sure hope it's interesting ^-^' I hope I was successful.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Stench of Death**

I had to bite down on my lower lip and cover my lips to keep my laughter inside but it proved to be difficult after witnessing the male throw rocks at his rather small green companion. It was absurd and a much needed comedic relief after last night and the past few months for that matter. "You have great aim," I said behind my hand, struggling not to laugh. His golden eyes turned to me. I wondered what I must look like to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the green youkai started as he marched towards me, "Want me to get rid of this pest for you, M'lord?" His hands were gripped tightly around his staff, ready to attack.

"Yeah, good luck with that," I said to him, thinking about the larger, more powerful youkai that had attempted to kill me before. The imp seemed to be ready to retort but our attention was to the male that I now knew was named Sesshomaru.

"I recognize this blood," I heard him say as the wind made his white hair flew around him.

"Blood?" I questioned before my body became stiff with worry, "Rin!" I felt the Hikage wrap around me in the familiar armor. With its power, I willed it to bring me to Rin. I felt my body dematerialize away in a black mist only to materialize in front of her body. My blood went cold as I looked into her lifeless eyes. The Hikage shifted back into my body as I fell to my knees. I wrapped her body to my own in an embraced. I felt my tears burn down my cheeks. She was dead and I had done nothing to prevent it. I should have stayed by her side instead of following a youkai that did not need my help. I had been so stupid. I was so lost in my sadness that I didn't realize that Sesshomaru had followed me.

I only realized his presence when his companion spoke, "What is that? She's a goner. That's for sure. She must have been attacked by wolves. Look at the teeth markings. Do you recognize this pathetic human?"

I turned to glare at him through my tears, "Show some respect! She has a name!"

He looked startled that I would speak to him that way, "How dare you!"

We both stopped as Sesshomaru took a few steps forward. I looked up at him with Rin still in my arms, wondering why he had come. He was looking down at us as if in thought. His arm went to the hilt of his sword as he unsheathed it. I was confused as to why he would do so. I didn't feel any intent to kill. What was he thinking?

"Step aside, woman," he said to me, "I will do another test." I heard the imp saying other things as Sesshomaru continued to look at me, expectantly.

I wasn't sure why but I looked at Rin one last time for gently placing her on the ground to do as he told me to do. I stood up, stepping aside as he took a step towards her lifeless body. He swung the sword down as if vanquishing something unseen. To my utter amazement, Rin was not cut by his blade.

"What did you…?" my words trailed off as he kneeled down to take her in his arms. The sight made me feel something. This youkai wasn't like the power-hungry other youkai who've tried to kill me and devour me. I just couldn't quite understand what. His outward appearance seemed cold and emotionless but there was something lying underneath all that. Just like when he had told Rin that he didn't care like he was making up excuses as to why he would show concern for her. It was like he denied even having a heart when it was clearly visible to me. And I felt that Rin has felt that way too.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard him uncharacteristically gasp in surprise before Rin's body moved. I could hear her breathing as her eyes slowly opened. I was so relieved that she was alive that I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around her. In doing so I kind of hugged Sesshomaru along with us. "Oh, Rin," I let out, so overjoyed as new tears fell from my eyes. This time they were happy, relieved tears that she was alive. I pulled away to give her a good look, even her bruises were all healed as if they had never been there, to begin with. I turned my gaze to Sesshomaru, "Thank you." I didn't feel like those words were enough. He moved to stand as I kept my arms around her. I looked back down at her with a warm smile. I thought I had lost her but he had somehow given her a second chance at life. I didn't even care how he had done it. I was just happy that he had.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you resurrected that human girl with the power of the Tenseiga?" the imp questioned, in shock. Sesshomaru did not so much as acknowledge him. He merely began to walk back to where they had left the two-headed dragon. "Hello? Lord Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru saving a human girl's life is surprising enough. But then again, more importantly..."

I stopped listening to him once Rin took my hand and began to pull me along with her in the direction the youkai had wandered off to. _I guess we are now going to be traveling with them._ I wondered if that was the best option. Would he even want me there knowing the dangers I brought along with me? And I didn't want to pull Rin into my issues. I had been around her long enough. I didn't want to endanger her any further when she had just been given a second chance.

Yet, I was still walking alongside her as she held my hand with a smile on her face. I wanted so terribly to stay with her. The mere thought of ever leaving her was heartbreaking. In those short days, I had grown so fond of her.

"I…" I looked down in surprise. Rin had said something. She looked up at me, "I want to… know your name…" It was like she wasn't used to speaking. Her voice was low and scratchy but with more use, it should be back to normal.

I smiled down at her, "Ah, yes. I guess I never did tell you what my name is. My name is Hayami."

"Hayami," she said as if to try it out on her tongue. She smiled brightly up at me, "A beautiful name! It suits you!" I smiled down at her, grateful for the compliment.

The imp scoffed as he walked in front of us just behind his lord, "That pathetic human woman is not beautiful in the slightest." Where was a rock when you needed one? He turned to me with his rather comical angry face, "Do you even know who you are in the presence of, you ungrateful woman!?"

"Um, Sesshomaru?" I offered.

His beady eyes bulged out of his head, "How dare you speak his name in such a familiar tone! Do not disrespect M'lord! It is Lord Sesshomaru to you!"

I blinked at him, "Except he isn't my lord and I am not his underling."

"What?! Do you think yourself equal to Lord Sesshomaru? He is a powerful and feared Inu Daiyōkai. You should show your respect."

"Why does it really matter if I call him 'Lord'? Just because I would call him that wouldn't mean I respected him. I'd be doing it because it is required of me instead. And anyway, I do respect him. Not because he is some powerful lord that I should bow down to but because he is Sesshomaru."

The imp looked speechless before he huffed, looking away, "Do not think yourself so highly. You are just a weak little human. You should still call him-" He was cut off.

"Jaken," I turned my gaze to Sesshomaru's back. He wasn't looking at us as he continued walking ahead. His voice sounded like a warning.

"Y-yes, M'lord?"

"Let the woman address me as she wishes," he said to his servant.

"R-right. Yes, M'lord." I grinned in satisfaction as I childishly stuck out my tongue at the green youkai. I heard Rin giggle from beside me, finding my actions funny. "How childish," Jaken said, peeved off that he did not get his way.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin started, "Where are we going?" I was surprised that she would ask that question.

"Stupid child, you know nothing," Jaken said.

I rolled my eyes, "And that would be the reason why she would ask such a question, _Toad._"

He gaped at me, "You will address me as _Master _Jaken, _woman_."

I smirked down at him, "Until you can address me by my proper name I will call you whatever I want, _Toad_." The poor guy was fuming. Rin found it so amusing as she giggled at us bickering. And that was the beginning of our _beautiful_ friendship.

XXX

The days seemed to blur together as we traveled together. I had come to realize that I could only sleep when Sesshomaru would be around. It was almost as if I trusted that he would keep me safe while I slept. I didn't understand why I would depend on his protection when I wasn't even sure that he would protect me if I were ever in any danger. Would he even choose to protect me? As the days went by, he would scarcely talk to anyone. He would only speak when he deemed it necessary. He was not one for meaningless conversations. But I did witness the way he would carefully watch over Rin even though it was barely noticeable. It was heartwarming to me to see that she hadn't only caused me to grow fond of her but she had somehow captured his attention as well. This small girl was special.

Sesshomaru would often leave us to wander off on his own or with Jaken. There was even a time that we had been attacked by moths and we witnessed Sesshomaru speak to a Miko. But the times when he would be away from us were the times that I would be attacked by weaker youkai thirsting for the power that dwelled within me. They were easily discarded but I had to admit that I had grown even more concern for Rin. It was difficult to protect not only myself but her as well. I started to wonder if I should leave this group in order for them to be safe and away from the constant threats.

"Woman," I heard from behind me. I turned to see Sesshomaru walking up to stand beside me. It had become night, the stars shining above.

"Welcome back," I greeted him as I looked up with a smile. He had gone off somewhere unknown, only to come back in the middle of the night when the moon was up at its highest.

"You are injured."

I blinked, wondering how he could possibly know. I looked down to my left thigh that a bruise was clearly visible from how short my kimono was. Though, it wasn't like I was not wearing shorts underneath to prevent anything else to be shown. My clothes were not the point. The fact of the matter was that he could see the bruise that had formed on my thigh from the youkai who had attempted to take my life a few hours prior to his return. Generally, the Hikage would have prevented me from becoming injured. But I was mortal. There was a limit to how much power my body could take. I had been lucky that I had gotten just a mere bruise. Usually, I would have been able to heal quickly but something had prevented the Hikage from healing me. Perhaps, when I had reached my limit it meant that even the power to heal was lost to me.

I touched my tender flesh with my fingers, "Yeah. I do have limits. It seems that I reached them tonight." I turned to him, "I take it that you were successful in bringing that severed youkai head to the blacksmith to be forged into a new sword?"

To my surprise, he moved to sit next to me on my left on top of the cool grass and ignored my question, "Does it pain you?" His eyes were directed in front of him and not at me. Jaken, who had come back with his lord, was already fast asleep by the fire.

"It would be a lie if I denied that it didn't bring me some discomfort," I replied to him, moving my head to look up at the sky, "But I've been hurt far worse than this before. It's not anything new." My eyes winced as I felt his hand squeeze my thigh on top of the bruise, "It hurts when you do that!" I sent him a glare as I felt my thigh sting.

His hand recoiled as he spoke, "You humans are fragile creatures."

My brows furrowed as his eyes moved to look at me, "Oh, bite me."

His brow quirked up as mild amusement crossed his features, "Is that an invitation?" I stared at him. Was he teasing me now? Something told me that he was.

"No," I looked away from him with a frown, "It's an expression I use when I get frustrated with someone that says something that irks me."

"Hn. You should not use this expression of yours," he told me as if to advise me it wasn't the best of ideas. He did make a point. There were a lot of things that wanted to eat me after all. Inviting them to do so was not that smart of a thing to do.

"I will keep that in mind."

"Where did you get that scar?"

I turned to look at him to see that he was still staring at me. What was the sudden interest in my injuries both new and old? He never asked me questions like these before. It had caught me off guard. I looked down at my left calf where the barely visible scar was. "Hm," I thought about it, "I broke my leg falling out from a treehouse when I was little. I was probably about six years old. Well, it was more like I was pushed out but either way, I broke my leg in the fall."

"Hn."

"My mother was not at all happy with the boy who had pushed me," I remembered her being so angry. She only ever got angry when I'd gotten hurt.

"And your father?" he was being very chatty tonight.

I shook my head, glancing back up at the stars, "He died before I was even born. I never met him. All I know is whatever my mother would tell me about him." I thought about how she would describe him, "She would often say, 'Your father was an honorable man that I loved very deeply. There is not a day that goes by where I do not miss him.' And she never did remarry or even looked at another man while she was alive." It was true, she would often tell me that you would find only one great love in your lifetime and she had already found hers. No one else would ever come close to compare. I guess in a way my mother believed in a soulmate. I guess now she could be with him for eternity, wherever they were in the afterlife.

I wanted to ask him questions about him. I found that I was curious to know more about him but I stopped myself from doing so. I even stopped myself from asking him why he had a sudden interest in knowing more about me. Though, it was kind of nice to know that he had been interested enough to ask me. I was slightly startled as something warm wrapped around my body. The fur that hung over Sesshomaru's shoulder had moved to be around my body. It was soft and comforting. I couldn't help but gingerly brush my fingers against it. I could tell it had a life of its own. It made me wonder if it was its decision to wrap itself around me or Sesshomaru's.

"Sleep," the Inu Daiyoukai ordered. I turned to look at him as he sat with his eyes closed, his arm leaning on top of his lifted up knee. I guess I had my answer. I couldn't help smile at this. It was like he was silently telling me that I was safe to fall asleep because he would be watching over me. Or at least, that is what I liked to believe.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru," I sunk down on the soft fur, letting its heat help carry me into a peaceful sleep.

But not before hearing his simple reply to indicate that he acknowledged my words, "Hn."


	4. Chapter 4

BatmanForPresident : I love writing the banter XD lol

Lissi45829 : haha. I'm glad you laughed at that. And thanks! I wanted to create a likable character in my OC. ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Left with More Questions**

**(3rd POV)**

Sesshomaru was unsure as to what had motivated him in asking the woman questions that did not directly give him any information he truly wanted to know. Having this conversation with her seemed to be meaningless and yet he found himself wanting to ask more questions. What was this tree house she had referred to? Was it a house in a tree? Did she live in one? Who had pushed her from it? He was left with absurd questions with no value. Why did he find satisfaction whenever she would answer him? This puzzled him. He had even so much as inquired about her father. Such a trivial notion such as that should not have even crossed his mind.

There was also the very bewildering feeling of concern for the woman when he had laid eyes on her delicate skin that was bruised. However slight his concern for her was, he still felt it and this caused the Inu Daiyoukai to grow curious of his own intentions. Never had he ever felt weak and worthless human emotions such as caring about another person's pain. He was above those senseless emotions. Yet, as he eyes fell on this girl these emotions began to stir within him without his consent. He deemed it because she had merely become his responsibility seeing as she was now in his pack. It must not have been worry for the woman that he felt but merely a wounded pride for his lack of ability to protect what belonged to him. Yes, this rationalization was far more acceptable and more likely than him developing human emotions.

He had made it his mission to acquire his new sword with haste as to no longer wound his pride by letting the woman in his care succumb to any more injuries. After all, what kind of powerful youkai would he be if he could not protect what was his? Indeed, he would not let anyone take or injury what belonged to him. His pride would not allow it.

Once he had retrieved the Toukijin after witnessing his little brother's transformation, he had gone back to his group in order to go on the search for one of his father's old friends for answers to his many questions. Finally, he was nearing the area where he would finally retrieve the answers he sought.

"Welcome," they heard a voice echo through the thick forest, "I have awaited your arrival."

"A voice from the sky," Rin said as she looked to the sky in amazement.

"I don't think it is coming from the sky, Rin," the woman disagreed, "It's more like his voice is being carried all around us. Sound can sometimes bounce around like that."

Sesshomaru was somewhat intrigued that the woman would be intelligent to know this information. It was true. The voice did not come from the sky but merely the area they were nearing. He was not easily fooled as his ears were far more superior than that of a human.

"I have been expecting you, Sesshomaru," the voice spoke.

They had finally reached the tree that had spoken. "So, you say that you knew I was coming, did you? Old Bokusenou." Sesshomaru said as he kept walking forward.

"You've come to speak with me about the swords, I presume," Bokusenou spoke as his voice appeared in the tree. Sesshomaru now stood in front of the old tree youkai. "Do you seek information regarding your father's heirloom sword, the Tesseiga?"

Rin gasped, "A tree demon."

Jaken quivered, "Lord Sesshomaru, what is that?"

"A two-thousand-year-old magnolia tree," was his simple answer without further explanation. They continued as they talked about the Tesseiga and his younger brother. He was told about their connection to each other. His brother needed the Tesseiga to keep his youkai blood from taking control of his body and devouring his soul, becoming a bloodthirsty youkai with the sole goal of killing until his last breath.

Bokusenou's attention fell to the woman once he had completed answering Sesshomaru about the Tesseiga and his younger brother. "I see. You must be the human that has gained the power of the Hikage. I have heard rumors about you," the tree youkai said to her, "I am curious to know why It has chosen you, a young mortal woman, as Its vassal. I have never heard that It has ever chosen a human before, much less a woman. It always seemed to favor powerful male youkai."

Sesshomaru watched the woman in the corner of his eye as she spoke to Bokusenou, "It's not like I asked for it to choose me."

"Hmm," the tree youkai seemed to be in deep thought, "And yet it has chosen you. The Hikage only chooses who it deems worthy of Its great power."

_So, it is as I thought, _Sesshomaru said in his mind.

"For the Hikage to have chosen you and remain in you," Bokusenou added, "Means that there is strength in you, girl. Perhaps It recognizes the strength in you that isn't easily felt by us youkai."

_An interesting notion_, Sesshomaru thought, becoming more intrigued. Could it be that this woman had a secret power that not even she was aware of? Something that was not sensed by regular means.

"I still don't really understand that," the woman spoke, tilting her head to the side, "I know I'm not particularly strong. I mean, I've been in some fights before but they weren't anything like they are now. I'd have been dead if it weren't for this strange power. And I don't even want it."

"Hmm. I see," the old youkai hummed, "Perhaps the Hikage has stopped searching for those that have physical strength. Perhaps It has searched for a different kind of strength which you possess." There was a slight pause as if to let them take in his information, "For many years, the Hikage had chosen the most powerful of youkai in search of the perfect vassal for Its power. However, they had all gone mad with the power and had become thirsty for blood and destruction. Rampaging throughout the land, leaving a trail of corpses. My old friend was forced to slay the last of the Hikage's vassal in order for the land to find peace once more. Lord Touga's story had become a legend and he was then revered as the strongest of youkai in all of this land. Yet, the Hikage never chose him or come back with a new vassal. Until this very day, with you." He paused, "I find it rather curious that you are in the company of the son of the very youkai who had tried to vanquish the very thing that dwells within you."

"Why is that?" she asked, confusion on her face.

"Hm. Well, I would have thought It would have sought some type of revenge," he looked at her for some time, "That It would have caused you to be overcome by the thirst of killing by now seeing as you are human. One would think it would be easier for you to fall into the darkness than powerful youkai." It was true. Sesshomaru wondered about this as well.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Actually, I don't feel anything evil about It."

"Oh?" the old tree youkai seemed intrigued. Sesshomaru, himself, was intrigued by her words. He listened to every word of this conversation, careful not to miss anything.

She shook her head, "No. It's kind of hard to explain." She seemed to think it over in her mind, "I never felt like It wanted to possess me or make me do things against my will. The Hikage has just been letting me use Its power whenever my life is in danger. I am still figuring out how to use the power but It doesn't try to control me." She paused, biting her lower lip before saying her next words, "I feel like It more or less wants me to wield It as a weapon rather than It using my body as a vassal." As if as a show of agreement, the Hikage formed around her like a protected black flame flowing and wrapping around her body. It seemed to caress her body.

"Hmm. Perhaps it had been the youkai's own greed that has gotten them to go mad rather than the Hikage itself. It is quite possible that the understanding of this ancient power had been wrong," Bokusenou seemed to look at the woman to analyze her, "If you say you do not feel any evil from It, this must only mean that you may very well be correct. That the Hikage is meant to be wielded and It has chosen you as Its wielder. Regardless, there is still one thing that remains the same. The Hikage has deemed you worthy of Its power. And judging the fact that you seem unaffected by bloodlust could mean that you may very well be Its rightful master." The Hikage danced around her some more as if to agree. The old demon chuckled, "The Hikage seems to be rather fond of you, girl. In all my years, I would have never thought that this ancient power of the first youkai would choose a human to be its master. You are a fascinating young woman." His attention fell on the Inu Daiyoukai, "I would be careful, Sesshomaru. There will be many that will wish to have this power as their own. I foresee many enemies that will attempt to take her life."

"They would be foolish to do so," Sesshomaru replied as his eyes narrowed. Anyone who dared lay a hand on this woman would meet their end.

"I see," he turned to the woman, once more, "May I inquire as to what your name is, girl?"

"Hayami," she introduced herself.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you, Hayami. It would seem that even a wise old youkai of my age can still learn," he said as he seemed to be smiling, "I hope that we meet again." Bokusenou's face disappeared from the tree, signaling that their conversation had come to an end.

Sesshomaru turned to where they had come from. He knew that the others were not far behind him. His thoughts strayed to the woman and the newly acquired information he had gotten from his father's old friend. So, the woman had gotten a truly powerful and sought after weapon. A weapon that had recognized her as its true master. He couldn't deny that his interest in the woman had only increased. To have been accepted by such a powerful weapon could only mean that she was, for a lack of a better word, special. He wanted to know about her and the Hikage. He wanted to witness its power.

But first thing was first. He needed to track down his younger brother to test what Bokusenou had told him. If his brother truly could not live without the Tesseiga to control his youkai blood would mean that Sesshomaru would have to rethink his desire for his father's sword. For not even Sesshomaru would want to wish that fate upon his brother. To have one's soul be devoured was something he found himself not wanting his brother to go through. Had he become sentimental? Foolish. This thought was foolish to him.

_All it is that I want is to test whether Bokusenou spoke true, _he thought to himself. He looked behind, in the corner of his eye as the woman walked hand-in-hand with the child. They were happily chatting amongst themselves. This sight oddly pleased him, stirring up foreign things to surface within his being. The Hikage had gone back within the woman's body.

"Woman," he spoke, causing the party to pause and look at him. He could feel their eyes on his back as he looked forwards, speaking, "You shall come with me as I could test Bokusenou's information." He could hear as she picked up her pace to stand beside him. He did not look at her.

"Okay. But I'm not sure I would be much help," she said to him.

"I do not require your help," he told her.

He could hear her confusion in her words, "Than why am I going with you…?"

"Wench!" Jaken screeched, "Do not question Lord Sesshomaru when he as ordered you to do something!" His voice changed as he directed his next question to Sesshomaru, "But I have to say I am quite curious why you would want this woman to come with you, M'lord. I will be enough to-"

"You will remain with Rin," Sesshomaru ordered, effectively cutting the imp's sentence. He did not feel the need to answer needless questions. It was obvious that he was only looking after what belonged to him in the most effective way he could. The woman would be in danger if left alone. He would have to bring her along with him in order to keep a watchful eye on her. The child would also be far safer while they were away rather than having the woman alone protecting the two of them. But he would need to leave his loyal servant to remain with the child in order to appease the woman in reassurance that the girl would be safely guarded. It had all been carefully thought out to the very last detail. He would not let anyone dare question him or his motivations. To be honest, he was still puzzled by it himself. Though, he did believe it to be that, as an Inu, it was only natural that he would be territorial over what was his.

_The woman is mine. Her life is mine. I will not allow another to take her or her life, _he thought to himself. The mere thought seemed to anger him. He was almost similar to a spoiled child that did not want to share his toys. But there was something that was happening deep within him that he had yet to come to recognize. And it would take him some time still.


	5. Chapter 5

sianfaythe : I am slightly addicted to this story so I'm sure there will be a few more chapters XD You do not need to worry. Thanks!

Amberthecat : I tried. I don't want it to be that much of a mystery but they will have to wait to learn more about the Hikage. We have just touched the surface. I love "my version" of Sesshomaru. I feel like a handful of fanfics I have read painted him as a cold, sexual deviant that forces the OC to submit against her will. I don't think he would do that. From what I believe, Sesshomaru doesn't recognize that he actually cares for humans and uses harsh words to mask it. But if you go through the times he has actually killed humans in the anime it was when they were attacking him/going to attack him. I don't know. I really don't believe Sesshomaru would force himself on anyone like that. XD So I like the way I wrote him. And you will find out about Kagome and the others right now :p

BatmanForPresident : Hehe. I like swapping POVs because it brings about a different side of the story. I mean... Who doesn't want to know what's going on with Lord Fluff? XD

**Thank you all so much for the support and the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Sesshomaru's Younger Brother**

It hadn't been my first option to have gone off with Sesshomaru in search of his brother. However, I felt as though there was no room to argue with him. I had found it strange that he would want him to accompany him rather than the imp. I wasn't quite sure what had caused him to make this change. Yet, here I was, watching Sesshomaru as he fought his bloodthirsty brother. I could tell that he was not using his full strength as they fought. His brother had left himself wide open on several occasions. If Sesshomaru had wanted to kill him he would have done so a while ago. Instead, it seemed as though he were merely assessing how far his brother had fallen to his youkai blood.

The battle was nearing its end as his brother was blown away by the sheer power of Sesshomaru's sword. It had caused the ground to be marked by his brother's body as it slid until it finally rested in the dirt. A teenage girl went after him, seemingly guarding him with her body. What I had found fascinating was what she wore.

_Is she wearing a school uniform? _She must be. There was no way I had ever seen someone wearing those clothes since being here. Why was she wearing those? Who was she? So, many questions flowed through my mind as I watched. I felt killing intent from somewhere behind me. I was quick to jump out of the way, sliding on my feet as I faced my attacker. I was hoping that Sesshomaru wouldn't be angry that I had come out of hiding and was now just a few meters away from him.

"Who is that?" I heard a man's voice ask.

I couldn't exactly answer the guy as something shot towards me. I flipped backward on my hands before pushing up to give me momentum to back up some more. I was now crutched down beside Sesshomaru. Well, I may not be strong, but at least I was flexible and quick on my feet. I stood up on my feet as a large youkai was now visible as the dust cleared.

"I shall have it!" the youkai roared at me, his boar like body trembling with anger.

I stood ready to be attacked again. To my utter shock, Sesshomaru moved so that his body was shielding me from the youkai's prying eyes. I was about to apologize for not doing as he asked and stay hidden in the trees. Or tell him that this was my fight and I would take care of it myself. But the way he stood in front of me as a show of his intent on protecting me had silenced any word I was about to say.

"Hold on," the man's voice from earlier said, "Is it just me or doesn't Inuyasha's brother seem to be protecting the woman?" He sounded just as shocked as I was.

"Isn't she human? What reason would he have to protect her?" a woman's voice added. That was what I wanted to know, honestly.

The boar youkai roared, "Mine! It will be mine!"

"If you wish to have this woman, you will have to go through me," he spat to the youkai, the grip on his sword tightened. I knew that he was serious.

"This woman is not yours!" the youkai shouted, "She is mine! It is mine!"

"You are mistaken," he held his sword up, ready to strike the youkai down, "This woman belongs to me. Sesshomaru."

Despite the fact that it pissed me off that he would refer to me as some object that he owned, my cheeks heated up without my permission. And my heart betrayed me as it beat faster in my chest. _Traitor, _I told it in my mind.

"It would seem that he knows this woman," the woman that had spoken earlier said as if it were something shocking.

I turned around to see them staring at us with stunned expressions on their faces. Yeah, I may have looked like that if I was in their shoes. But it wasn't all _that _surprising to me. He had, after all, saved Rin's life. He had also gotten her a new yukata to wear as hers were dirty, ripped, and bloodied. I had watched him take care of her. I shouldn't be so surprised that he would protect me. Right?

My thoughts and attention were taken back to the situation before us. The boar youkai had attempted to attack Sesshomaru. That had been a grave error on his part. The youkai laid dead in the dirt with just one burst of Sesshomaru's power from his sword. I knew that he was powerful by the amount of demonic energy I could detect from him but it was still amazing to see him in battle. He made it seem so effortless. I couldn't help but wonder if he would be willing to train me.

His body turned to look at me. I winced, ready to be scowled by him for coming out of hiding. But instead, he sheathed his sword and placed his hand on my head. It was as if he were silently telling me that it was okay that I hadn't listened to him. My body relaxed before his hand was off my head and back at his side. This youkai never stopped amazing me.

"Well, hello there," the man from earlier greeted me. He was suddenly right by me, holding my hand in his. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could he was punched behind his head.

"Are you some kind of idiot?! Just think who you are about to ask that question to!" the woman that had spoken once before said, anger visible on her features. She turned to me with a strained smile, "I am sorry about him."

I blinked at her, not understanding what had just happened, "Uh. Sure?" I felt something below me as it sniffed my scent. I looked down to see a small kitsune child at my feet as he took in a whiff.

"She smiles human to me," he said as he looked up at me, puzzled that I would be human.

"Um. Yeah. Why?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side. I wasn't quite sure why they would look at me in that way.

"Well…" the man, a monk, started as he rubbed the back of his head, nervously. A groan caught our attention. Sesshomaru's brother seemed to be coming back into consciousness. The girl with the school uniform looked at him with worry and relief mixed together as she called his name.

"Not that it's any of my business but…" I started, taking a pause as I looked at the girl, "You're not a high school are you?"

She turned her head in my directing with shock, "What?"

I gestured to her clothes, "You're wearing a school uniform."

Her eyes widened as she took in my words, "You're from the future?"

My eyes furrowed, confused, "The future?" And here I had believed I was from an entirely different world. I had gone back in time? The Hikage had made me go to the past? For what purpose?

"Yeah," she let out as she looked at me with curiosity, "You are from modern day Japan, aren't you? You know about my school uniform."

I hesitantly nodded my head, "I guess so. I used to wear a school when I went to high school a few months back before I got here."

"You're from Kagome's time?" the monk and woman asked at the same time with stunned wide eyes.

I was aware that Sesshomaru remained silent and patient as I made conversation with them. I wondered why he didn't just turn to leave. "Well, it would make sense. I thought this place was a new world or something. After all, there's no cars or airplanes or any technology. Hot showers," I sighed, still wanting one of those.

I heard the girl named Kagome gasped, "You really are from my time." Sesshomaru's brother was sitting up, glaring at his brother but too weak to say or do anything. She had turned to him briefly before turning her attention back to me, "If you want to go back to our time, I could show you a way. I'm not sure if it will work but we could try."

Those were words I had longed to hear since arriving here. I had finally found a way back home. I could finally be back home, in my bed, and have as many hot showers as I wanted. I could see my school friends again. But it had been months since I had been there. They would have already graduated high school and off to college by now. And it wasn't like I had any family waiting for me back home. I had no siblings. My mother's family had stopped contact with her the moment she had become pregnant with me. The only reasons to go back were to see my friends and be in my apartment. Wait. Would I even have the apartment? I was sure that by this time the landlord would have thrown out my belongings. Therefore, I may not even have a home to go to. Home. Where was home? Home is where the heart is, right?

I shook my head at her generous offer, "No. I appreciate the offer, Kagome." I smiled down at her, "But it's not my home anymore." She looked surprised at my words before she glanced at the silent youkai standing beside me as had been patiently waiting for me to be done speaking to them. Her companions were just as surprised as she was.

"Do you mean to say…" the woman began as she stared at me, "That your home is with Inuyasha's older brother's side?"

I had honestly not given it much thought. But now that I did, I found myself unable to deny her words. I nodded my head as the group seemed to gasp. Was it really that shocking to them?

"Heh," Sesshomaru's brother let out a forced, mocking laugh, "What was that about hating humans, Sesshomaru?" He stared up at his brother with a mocking expression.

"I do not need to explain myself to the likes of you, _little brother_," he said, turning his back to them, "We must be going now, woman. You have wasted enough of my time with this senseless conversation."

"It wouldn't kill you to call me by my name just once, you know?" I said to his back as he began to walk away.

"Why would you stay with a cold youkai like him?" the monk asked me, "You could stay with us. It would be far safer."

"Miroku has a point," the woman agreed with him, "You cannot trust him."

"You should listen to Sango," Sesshomaru's brother added, "My brother is a killer. Nothing good will come to you if you stay with him."

"I think you're wrong," Kagome said to them, they all looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean, Kagome?" the kitsune asked her.

"He protected her when that youkai tried to kill her earlier. I don't think he would do that if he was going to kill her himself. It wouldn't make much sense."

I smiled at her, "Thank you, Kagome. I couldn't have said it better myself."

She looked at me, smiling, "What is your name, by the way?"

"Oh," I felt stupid not to introduce myself earlier, "My name is Hayami."

"Woman," I heard Sesshomaru call from a little far off.

I winced at his tone, "I guess that would be my cue to leave you all." I turned to follow him. "And don't worry about me. I will be fine." I looked over my shoulder at them with a smile, "He isn't as bad as you all think." I turned my head and began to run after the taller youkai. He had waited for me but had started to walk the moment I had started to run towards him. I came to a halt when I was beside him, trying to keep pace with his long strides. I smiled up at him, "Sorry about that, Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

I let out a soft laugh as he seemed to have forgiven me for wasting his time. Even when I annoyed him, he never once laid a finger on me. He would glare at me and tell me that I was causing him issues but he did nothing to hurt me. He really wasn't the villain they believed him to be. No. Underneath all that armor and cold exterior, he had a kind heart. Even if he wasn't aware of it. Even if they weren't aware of it. But I was.

XXX

**(Bonus: 3rd POV) **

Inuyasha's group were speechless as they watched the youkai lord and the human woman walk side beside. She was looking at him with a smile and even laughed. They couldn't believe their eyes. They had never thought they would ever see that. They had thought that Inuyasha's older brother had been a coldhearted youkai without a care for human life. Yet, he had willingly protected the woman. He had slain a youkai for her. They had also witnessed as his hand fell gentle to rest on top of her head. They had first thought he was going to harm her. They had been ready to defend her. To their utter surprise, he had merely placed his hand on her head in an unthreatening manner, almost as if he cared about her.

There was no way that this could be true. Sesshomaru did not care for humans. He outright detested them. He held such disgust for them. Their eyes must have deceived them somehow. But as they watched their retreating form as they disappeared within the outskirts of the forest, they realized that what they had seen was real.

"What just happened?" Miroku questioned once they were out of sight, "Did we really just witness such a thing as Inuyasha's brother not only protecting a human woman but showing even the slightest bit of affection towards her? Or are my eyes deceiving me?"

"No. I saw it too," Sango said, eyes still glancing at the spot they had left, "Could it be that he cares for this human?"

"As if," Inuyasha spat as he attempted to stand on his two feet with the help of his sword, "There's no way that Sesshomaru would ever care for a human or even a woman. He is a heartless bastard."

"Yeah. It's hard to picture him caring about anyone other than himself after everything he has put us through," Shippo agreed, nodded his head with his arms crossed over his chest. There was a silence that fell between them as they kept wondering about Inuyasha's brother strange behavior.

Inuyasha seemed to falter on his feet. "Don't push it, Inuyasha. You are still hurt," Kagome said to him as she went to help him. Their thoughts about the woman and the youkai were pushed off to the side as their concern shifted to the wounded hanyou.


	6. Chapter 6

AmbertheCat : Aww thanks so much! It will not be the last time the two groups meet up ^-^

delypanda : Thank you! Yeah, I wanted to make something different XD And aw. Means a lot that you like how I've written Sesshomaru. And I agree. If he had been evil and a stone-cold killer he wouldn't keep telling people to leave him alone and give them a chance to get away. He doesn't actually seek to kill unless they've wronged him. Sesshomaru can be kind ^-^ he did save Rin, after all.

BatmanForPresident : There's a bit of action in this one!

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Power**

**(3rd POV) **

Sesshomaru walked ahead with his traveling companions as he thought back to what had transpired a few days prior. The sun was high in the sky. He had found out that the woman had come from the future. But what had caught his attention was her decline to his brother's woman's offer. She had been given the means to go back to the place she came from but had rejected the offer in favor of staying with him. This had caused the youkai lord to feel pride. She had willingly chosen to stay by his side. She had deemed him worthy as her protector. It was a ridiculous notion to feel such a thing in such a simple thing. Yet, he felt as though he had been given a gift.

Truly, this puzzled him greatly. Of course, she had chosen to stay with him. He was Sesshomaru. She should be the one to feel grateful to be in his presence. And regardless, he would not have let her go. She had become his, after all. He could not simply let his proper to leave him without his permission. But the fact remained, she hadn't tried to escape from him. She had even so much as agreed that her home was by his side. This confession had pleased him more than he was willing to admit or show. Indeed, he had felt satisfied with her decision. It had amused him greatly that the woman happily followed him. He, a powerful and fearful youkai, was willingly followed by a human woman and he did not mind it in the slightest.

As he continued to walk along a path with the others, he thought about a more permanent solution to protect the woman without having to take her everywhere he would go. That would not do. He had business elsewhere that the woman should not be apart of. He would need to leave her side at some point. It seemed that even his presence around this woman was not enough. The foolish youkai would still attempt to take her from him because of their obsession with acquiring the Hikage. What he did not understand was how these halfwitted youkai found her. She did not have a demonic scent when she was in her mere human form. She would only smell of the scent of a youkai whenever the Hikage would grant her power and even then her human scent would overtake it. And the power was not felt unless it was used. How was it that they found her? He hated the fact that he seemed to be missing a crucial bit of information.

The only thing that would make sense was that _someone_ was sending youkai to kill the woman. _Someone_ was pulling the strings, telling the youkai about the woman's power and they also must be giving them her whereabouts in someway. He would need to dispose of this being if that were the case. He would not let some foolish coward take what belonged to him. Especially when she had willingly accepted him. This notion had caused him to be even more territorial of the woman. She hadn't been forced or ordered to remain with him. She was not even after his power or protection. She did not seem like she was using him in any way. She simply enjoyed being with him. This was something he had never experience before and it was pleasing to him. He found himself _wanting _to protect her. To him, it was like she were a mere pet that he would care for. That is the extent of what he would accept. There was no way he would care about a human in any other way. The idea was absurd. He was a youkai.

He stilled in his spot, feeling a great many demonic presences around his party. They had surrounded them. He counted over forty of them, waiting to attack. No matter how many they were, he could easily dispose of them. Their weak power could not compare to his own. They had merely shortened their lives by even so much as daring to take what was his.

"What is it, Hayami?" Rin asked the woman. It seemed that she could sense them as well. He was impressed with her sensory skills.

"Rin, go to A and Un," she told the child, letting her hand unlatch from her smaller one.

The Hikage surrounded her in protective armor. In a way, she vaguely reminded him of a lethal assassin and this excited him to some small degree. He decided to stand back and let the woman show her power. He would only intervene when he felt that her life would be taken from him. He was curious to see what she was capable of.

He watched as her body seemed to disappear in black flames as it dissipated into nothing. He could follow her with his senses as she would use the Hikage to teleport to her enemies and effectively kill them in one deadly blow after the next. One. Two. Several of them were dead within minutes. For a human woman, he had to admit that he was impressed. She wielded her weapon rather well. She was still a novice and had yet to be properly trained in the art of combat. For those reasons, he had developed some respect for her. Even though, she was a long way from being an exceptional fighter.

His eyes moved as a youkai was sent down on his back in the path in which they had been moving in mere minutes ago. The woman lunged down with her sword that was created by the Hikage, plunging it into the youkai's heart. That would make a dozen youkai that had fallen to by her power.

Sesshomaru's eyes would see that the woman was shaking. He could hear her panting. It would seem that a mere dozen youkai was her limit. He supposed that any regular woman would have died just by the very first one. He watched as one of the youkai lunged from behind her. She was quick to react. She moved swiftly, putting up her hand and sending a powerful amount of demonic energy in the shape of black flames. His eyes had widened at the sheer power of her blast. Every youkai that had the misfortune to be in its path were decimated without a trace of existence.

_This power… _He thought as he watched the events unfold before his eyes. He had never felt such a powerful demonic energy. It didn't rival his own, yet it was still a shocking amount. But the energy disappeared as quick as it had appeared. His eyes were cast to the woman that was now sinking to her knees on all fours. It was a wonder that she was still conscious after such a display. The Hikage was no longer visible as it retreated back within her. He could smell the scent of her sweat as she panted, no doubt spent after being overflowed by such power. He wondered how her human body could withstand it.

He swiftly drew his sword and killed the remainder of the youkai in the vicinity. He then watched as the demonic energy of the slain youkai were absorbed by the Hikage. _I see. The Hikage must be feeding on the youkai's energy as a source of food. How interesting. _He watched as the small child ran to the woman with worry.

"Are you alright, Hayami?" the child asked with concern, going down to look at her.

"I… think so…" the woman managed to answer, her voice weak as she continued to breathe irregularly.

"Can you stand?"

The woman nodded, slowly getting back up to her shaking feet. An impressive show as to how strong this woman truly was. She should have sustained severe injuries and possibly even be dead. There was no logic to how this woman could be able to stand on her feet after that great amount of demonic power flew through her weak human body. It should not even be possible.

She staggered forward, his arm instinctively grabbing her before she fell in front of his feet. She leaned into him as if she needed him to keep standing. Her arms had wrapped around him, causing his body to stiffen. He was being embraced by the woman. His eyes had widened slightly, unable to move from her grasp. No. It wasn't that he was unable. It was that he didn't _want_ to pull away. It would appear that he did not detest this little bit of affection she shared with him. He found himself wanting her to show him this affection again; however, he would never admit it to anyone and not even himself.

"Woman," he spoke, attempting to push her away from his body by grasping her shoulder with his hand. The moment he had done so her arms dropped and her body went falling backward. His hand caught her and brought her back to his body but she was already unconscious. All of her last energy had disappeared as she now slept peacefully in his arm.

XXX

Sesshomaru had impatiently waiting for the woman to regain consciousness. It was not a full day after the attack. Why hadn't she woken yet? She laid beside him, wrapped in his Mokomoko-sama. She seemed to be sleeping blissfully, unaware of the fact that he was in this state of unrest. Why was he so concerned about when this woman would open her eyes once more? She was alive. This should be enough to calm him.

_You are testing my patience, woman. _

He heard her stir, causing his eyes to fall on her face. Her eyes fluttered opened as she brought a hand to her lips in a sleepy yawn. She then rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she tiredly looked at him. She smiled at him, "Good morning, Sesshomaru."

"It is late afternoon," he informed her. He ignored the strange sensation when she had greeted him with a smile.

Her smile did not waver as she apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to oversleep." She let out another yawn, "I guess I must have overdone it just a tad." She stretched her arms over her head.

He found whatever pent up frustration leave his body as he watched her. How was it that he never grew tired of watching this human woman? She had somehow captivated his interest. Her dark eyes fell on his golden ones as her smile brightened. She would often send him those smiles and he never knew how to respond. All he knew was that he did not outright hate when she would look at him in that manner.

She then moved to look down at her hand, flexing her fingers, "I have to admit that my body feels a little bit numb. I never did that before. Every time I use the Hikage I learn something new that I can do based on instinct alone. It happened with the armor, the sword, and the teleportation. I learned everything on a whim whenever my life was threatened. This was new." He hadn't asked her yet she was explaining it to him anyway. She stopped flexing her fingers, "But every time, it's as if the Hikage knows my limit and stops me from over exerting myself. It pushes my limit every time but not to the point that I could break or die." She paused, still looking at her hand, "I didn't even want this power and now here I am wanting to figure it out so that I can be the master it believes me to be." She sighed, "I'm afraid to disappoint It. Maybe that's stupid."

Sesshomaru watched as the Hikage snaked around her body, caressing her cheek as if to reassure her that she was not a disappointment. Her living weapon was loyal to her. He found this fascinating. The Hikage had become so devoted to its master. It did not matter that she was a human or a woman. It found her worthy and it seemed to adore her.

"You lack simple combat training," he said to her, looking to where Rin pranced around as she played with Jaken. "You will need to train your mind and body in order to exceed your limitations." The wind was pleasant on his face as he continued, "I could show you."

"Really?" he turned to gaze at the now excited girl as she smiled at him with wide, starry eyes. This simple thing pleased her this much? This woman was easy to please. He nodded his head in a simple reply. He was only met with her lunging her body towards his. Her arms had wrapped around his neck as she embraced him. He sat rigid and unmoving. She had done it once again. Only this time she had done so with such enthusiasm.

He had felt the absence of the warmth of her body the moment she pulled away. He had to suppress a growl. He had not been ready for her to move yet. He hadn't given her permission to leave his person. But his annoyance of the lack of her warmth was gone when she laughed in excitement.

"Thank you so much," she told him with a bright, thankful smile. She turned from him, making her way to the smiling child as they hugged in greeting. He found himself frowning. What in the world was this woman doing to him?


	7. Chapter 7

AmbertheCat : You're adorable! You're reviews make me giggle. Yeah, it's going to take him a while to realize what's happening to him. And she will meet with Kagome and the others in a few chapters ^-^ Thanks again for your amazing review.

BatmanForPresident : Right?! it's so entertaining to see him like that XD And you will find out about the training right now ;) Thanks for you're wonderful review!

Now... On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Perks**

I had to admit that now, after accepting that the Hikage was a part of me, that I couldn't deny all the perks that came along with it. First, whenever I could bathe, it would cover my naked body from possible prying eyes. For someone that believed that the only person that should ever see me in the nude is the man I loved, this was a good added bonus. There was also the fact that I didn't need to shave because my skin would remain smooth and without any hairs. The last perks were that I didn't need to bleed every month in feudal time. And no, I was not pregnant or otherwise I would be showing. Besides, I hadn't even laid with a man. This would be impossible. I did, however, find myself wondering if this meant I wouldn't be able to have children. Not that I was ready for that at the moment. I hadn't yet fallen for a man yet, after all. All in all, the Hikage had some nice perks.

"Focus, woman," I heard Sesshomaru's voice as he lunged at me with his claws. I flipped back to evade him. I swear, at some point, I will have him call me by my name. He called Rin by her name. Why not me? This frustrated me. I teleported out of the way when he came after me once more. I was up on a tree branch, looking down at him. He would see a smirk on my lips if it weren't covered. I watched him as his body straightened as he looked up at me, his face expressionless.

We had been training for days. He did not go easy on me. Well, sort of. He wouldn't raise his sword to me. I suppose he didn't find me ready for that yet. I had to admit, though, since I began to train with him that I had found more amazing skills that I could use. The more we fought, the stronger I became. He kept pushing me over my limit but not enough for permanent damage. I owed a lot to him.

I raised my hand as black flames formed into floating daggers around me. I closed my hand into a fist as the daggers flew through the air at an amazing speed towards his body. I knew that he would come out of it unscathed. I still did not have the best aim but I was improving. I managed to jump from the branch that now had fallen to the ground after Sesshomaru had expertly cut it with his sharp claws. I could see the poison melt away the bark. He was not messing around.

I landed on my feet a few meters away. I was in the middle of the clearing we had decided to use as our training grounds. I skidded to a halt but was forced to bring my arms up to capture Sesshomaru's outstretched arm. His claws a mere few inches from my face. That had been too close. I shifted my foot, pulling his arm to attempt to throw him down but he did not move. I was positive that if he had his other arm I would have been done for. The Hikage retreated back within me, signaling that I had run out of energy to maintain it.

I slowly relaxed my hands that had been around his rather muscular arm. How I had ever believed I could throw him down was a wonder. I took a few steps back, letting my tired body relax. His outstretched hand fell to his side, back straight as he turned to me. I was sure that this time I was able to maintain the Hikage longer than before. I knew that before it was a mere few minutes and I had to be quick to kill my enemy. But now, I could last longer.

He stepped forward, bringing his hand up to pat me on the head like I was a 'good girl'. I tried to not let this anger take over whenever he would do so. It was like he was treating me like a pet that would do a trick or something to that extent. I had decided to just take it as his way of telling me that I was doing a good job. Once he was done patting my head, his arm was at his side once more.

My knees decided it was time for them to give out. I fell not so gracefully on my bottom. "Ow," I let out, "I hate this part."

I frowned as I felt tiredness take over my body. This had always been the most annoying. Whenever my energy ran out I would fall down, body shaking, and on the verge of passing out. It was not a pleasant feeling at all. I was sure that Sesshomaru was getting a kick out of it though. I swore that sometimes I would find him look even the faintest bit amused at my state. I would have to wait until some of my energy would be back in order for me to stand up on my feet and be off to our camp where Rin, Jaken, and A-Un waited for us. I was always surprised that Sesshomaru would patiently wait until I had gathered enough energy to do so.

XXX

I wasn't quite sure as to why Sesshomaru had decided that we should travel in the dead of night. Rin was sleeping soundly on top of A-Un. Jaken had been attempting to strike up a conversation with his lord. But his lord remains as silent as ever as the tall youkai continued on. I was wondering what it was that he was thinking about. I was sure that something was on his mind.

We had finally stopped at a cliff where the sights were magnificent. The stars were beautiful and the landscape a sight to behold. The wind blew around us as Sesshomaru looked further on. "His scent is in the air," he spoke. I furrowed my brows, confused as to who he could mean.

Jaken sniffed the air, "You're right. It's the scent of that Naraku fellow who was so rude to you, Lord Sesshomaru." _Wait. Who?_ I thought. I wondered who this Naraku person was. However, I did not ask the question. "Is he… nearby?" The moment that he had uttered those words, there was a powerful wind that blew around us. It was strong enough to push Rin off of A-Un's back and fall to the grass below. I had to cover my eyes with my arm as the wind stung them. I did not want to get dirt in them either.

The wind calmed as a woman's voice spoke, "Yo."

"Yo, yourself," Jaken replied.

I lifted my arm from my eyes and slowly let it fall to my side. My eyes caught sight of the woman I had only seen glimpses of. She stood up, straightening her back as she looked at Sesshomaru. She was beautiful with glistening black hair and piercing red eyes. She was ignoring the rest of us as she only had eyes on the youkai in front of her.

"Sesshomaru," she began, "I assume you came here following Naraku's scent as well."

"Lord Sesshomaru," I turned my eyes to Jaken as he pointed at the woman, "This wench is Naraku's incarnation." Rin was crawling to Jaken with tired eyes as she looked at the scene. I turned my eyes back to the woman. An incarnation?

"Wind Sorceress Kagura, I recall," Sesshomaru said to her.

"So, you remember me. I'm very flattered," I couldn't help but feel like she was flirting with him. His reply seemed to be no as he moved to place a hand on the hilt of Toukijin, ready to strike her down. "Take your hand from your sword. I didn't come here to fight, Sesshomaru. I have a proposition you might be interested in."

"Proposition?"

She opened her outstretched hand to show him what she was holding, "You know what these are, Sesshomaru. I'll give you these Sacred Jewel shards. In return, I want you to kill Naraku."

"What~?!" Jaken screeched out. I was still stuck on who Naraku was and now wondering what this Sacred Jewel could really offer Sesshomaru. What was it?

Kagura ignored the imp, "Free me. Release me from his grasp." Sesshomaru did not seem all that interested in whatever she had to offer. He was sending her a cold look. She continued, "You have the power to do it. Once you kill Naraku, all the Sacred Jewel shards he's gathered will be yours." She paused for a brief second, "Let's use those shards and provide ourselves with a little amusement."

"You intend to betray Naraku?" Sesshomaru questioned her without giving away any reaction on his features.

"Ha," she spat, "It's not as though I had chosen to live under his command. What do you think of my plan?" I felt like he was still uninterested. "Joining forces will be of mutual benefit."

"Unfortunately, I have no interest in the Sacred Jewel. If you wish to become free, use those shards yourself and destroy Naraku."

"Hmph," she let out, looking angry that he would reject her offer, "Are you afraid of him?" I had a feeling that she was taking his words out of context. He didn't seem like the kind of man to shy away from a fight. He was just uninteresting to do as she asked him to do.

"I'm saying that I am under no obligation to assist you," he seemed to be losing patience with this woman. His words were firm, telling her that his decision was final. "If you do not have the resolve to go it alone, don't even think about betraying him." Her face twisted in anger, her eyes were now directed in my direction. I could feel her rage as she looked at me. Sesshomaru moved his body so that I was hidden behind him.

"Not even if I told you who it was that was sending youkai to kill your precious pet human?" she spat at him.

"Wait," I let out, finally speaking for the first time, "Someone's been sending youkai after me this whole time?" Who would be sending them after me? Why would they? Ugh, was it because of the power of the Hikage? Were they sending youkai to weaken me enough so that they, whoever they are, could swoop in and take it from me?

She chuckled darkly, "That's right. I could give you that information if you give me your assistance in killing Naraku, Sesshomaru. Unless it doesn't matter to you what happens to this woman."

"I have heard enough. There was no reason to bring the woman into this. We are done here," his voice was a warning, telling her that this conversation had come to an end. She did not seem to be pleased with this outcome.

"Foolish, coward! And you call yourself a man?!" she yelled at him in anger. She was lucky he didn't take his anger out on her. He was composed as she insulted him. He always seemed so in control of himself. She sighed as she picked a feather from her hair, "I misjudged you." Without any other words, she got on top of the feather that had enlarged and flew away high in the sky.

"Well, that just happened," I said under my breath. My mind was spinning as to whether or not she spoke the truth. Was there really someone pulling the strings? What would that mean for me? I wasn't sure what to believe or think. Or even what to do.

"That despicable woman," Jaken seethed, "You know, I wonder if she truly intended to make you her protector." He crossed his arms over his chest, "Talk about gall. Where on earth does she get the nerve? An incarnation. That's all she is."

"You're so strong, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin spoke as she looked up at him, "You don't even need the power of the Sacred Jewel." I couldn't help but agree with her there. Sesshomaru was the strongest being I had ever come across. If he had been out to kill me I would have been long dead by now. I was lucky that he wasn't interested in the Hikage. I was lucky that he wasn't interested in ending my life.

"Still," I started as I looked up in the direction she had gone, "I kind of understand where she was coming from." I could feel Rin and Jaken's eyes on me. "She is the wind and she is bound by this Naraku guy. If I were her, I'd want to be free too."

I watched as Rin nodded her head, "Yes. We are lucky that we get to be with Lord Sesshomaru."

"And don't you forget it!" Jaken said to us, puffing out his chest. Our little conversation with Kagura seemed to be forgotten as we began to walk away from the amazing sight of the cliff. I wondered where we would go next.


	8. Chapter 8

: Aww thanks :) I do too. I don't think it's too OOC either. At least, I try to not make it that way.

AmbertheCat : Hayami is just as clueless as Sesshomaru about her feelings. Just wait until she becomes aware of them. XD

BatmanForPresident : No. No, she did not. lol

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**His Fang**

**(3rd POV) **

The sorceress had been a fool to think that he, Sesshomaru, would be so easily manipulated to do her bidding. His decision would still remain. Her situation was of no concern to him. However, now he knew who had been behind the attempt on the woman's life. A life that belonged to him. He would dispose of Naraku because he had dared to even so much as think he could take this woman from him.

He could hear laughter come from behind him. It had been a few days since their encounter with the sorceress. It was as if it had never happened. The woman and child seemed to be carefree as she swung their hands as they walked behind him. His adventures to defeat the strongest of opponents in the land had become lively. His days were filled with their laughter and the nights filled with peace. There was something oddly comforting about their presence around him. Whenever he would go away, he found his mind wandering to them. More particularly to the woman. It unnerved him and yet he had no control over the thoughts of the woman as they crossed through his mind.

He had finally decided that he could not always be by her side. There would be times that his attention would need to be elsewhere. That was the very reason he had concluded that it may be time to give her a means of protecting herself without the use of her Hikage. She had become quite skilled in wielding a sword with the help of his teachings. However, he knew that it took a lot of her strength to materialize the black flamed sword. It was finally time that she had a true sword that she would wield when using the Hikage was no longer an option.

"Jaken, look after Rin while we are away. Do not let any harm come to her," he said to his loyal servant once they had reached a small clearing he deemed safe enough to leave them.

"Y-yes, M'lord," Jaken squeaked out, "What of the woman?"

Sesshomaru walked to the woman, pulling her to his body with his strong arm. A startled sound came from her, much to his amusement. "She will be coming with me," he replied before taking to the sky on his cloud. He felt the woman wrap her arms around him, tightening her hold. "Do you fear that I will let you fall to your death?" he found himself tease her.

"More like I never flew this way before and I'm not exactly sure how to feel about it yet and it just feels like holding onto you is a good idea right now," she told him. He did not detect any traces of a lie. It still fascinates him that this woman was so honest with him. He watched her with his eyes without moving his head. She was more confident now as she looked around her and took in the scenery from these heights. He watched as her frightened features turned to awe. "This isn't so bad," she let out, yet her arms were still secure around him.

"Hn," he offered, showing her that he was listening to her.

Her head moved as her gaze fell on him. He returned her gaze and watched as her lips twisted up in a teasing smile, "Careful. I might start liking this too much and ask you to go flying all the time."

Somehow, this idea caused something to stir in him. It had been a pleasant idea. He found that he liked the way her arms were wrapped around him. Perhaps he wouldn't mind if they would fly together again if it meant he could have an excuse for her to hold on to him. To think that he, Sesshomaru, would have to find excuses to have the woman touch him. It was all ridiculous.

"We're here," he said as they descended from the sky. The heat on his skin as he walked towards the home of the old swordsmith. He could smell his scent as they approached. He knew that the old youkai was about to flee as he would always try. He had let go of the woman as he had stepped forward. The woman was not far behind him.

"Oh, S-Sesshomaru," the old man sputtered as he seemed to want to crawl out of his own skin. He hadn't been quick enough to escape. "What a surprise."

"Totosai," Sesshomaru greeted without any expression visible on his face, "I want to commission a sword."

"O-Oh. Well…" Totosai said, looking for an excuse to decline, "You already have two swords."

"The sword is not for me," the Inu informed the swordsmith as he stepped aside, showing the woman behind him.

"Uh, hi," she said in greeting, confusion was written on her face.

"A woman," Totosai said, visibly shocked, "A human woman. So, the rumors are true. I had to see it for myself to believe it." He moved to the woman, looking at her up and down. "You are a pretty young thing, I will give you that."

"Thank… you?" the woman seemed to not know whether to take it as a compliment or not.

"Totosai," Sesshomaru spoke, causing the pair to direct their attention back to him, "I wish for you to forge a sword for this woman using one of my fangs."

The old man's brows lifted. He had never thought he would see the day that the eldest son of his old friend would want a sword to be forged for a mortal woman. Could it be that he had somehow grown a heart? The man's eyes fell to the petite woman in question. She did not seem to fear the powerful youkai lord standing beside her. She seemed to be at ease. Had he fallen asleep and was now dreaming this strange dream. For surely, this couldn't be real.

He watched as her head lift up to look at the white-haired youkai. Her brows were furrowed as she spoke up to him, "You brought me here for a sword?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her questioning face, "I have decided that it would be the most efficient way to have you protected while I am away."

Totosai watched their exchanged, not believing his eyes and ears. His mouth hung slightly open. Was Sesshomaru really concerned for the woman's safety? Or was he tricking the swordsmith in making him a third sword? No, Sesshomaru never stooped to trickery to gain what he wanted. He felt himself stop breathing the moment that the woman's facial features brightened in a warm smile and it was directed to the cold, heartless youkai.

_Maybe I need to clean these old eyes, _the old man thought. He looked at the tall demon. He wasn't quite sure what it was that he was seeing but for a fraction of a second he believed that he saw the youkai's eyes soften ever so slightly. _Could it be that this mortal is slowly melting Sesshomaru's cold heart and making it beat again? _

He let out a breath, "Come inside. We should talk about what it is that you are looking for in this sword."

XXX

Totosai's dwelling within the belly of a skeleton was enough for the three of them to sit comfortably. However, his eyes were still set on the pair who sat side by side a mere inch away from one another without having a need to do so. It puzzled him that Sesshomaru would let a mortal woman so close to his person. For a brief moment, Totosai could see Touga within his eldest son who sat before him now. He had to remind himself that this wasn't his old friend but the cruel son. Yet, the woman who sat beside this cold youkai was unafraid.

As if the old man could not wait any longer to get his answer to his rather disturbing question, he spoke with his eyes on the woman, "Why do you travel with Sesshomaru?" He pointed rather rudely to the Inu Youkai without giving him so much as a glance as he did so, "Aren't you afraid of him?"

He watched as the woman blinked her eyes, showing her surprise to his answer. She looked to the youkai sitting beside her before shaking her head, her eyes falling on the old man. She sent him a smile, "I happen to enjoy traveling with Sesshomaru."

The old youkai sputtered in his spot, his hand just hanging in the air, "But he despises humans. Why would you want to be close to a youkai who hates your kind?"

The woman grimaced, "Can we not talk about him like he weren't even here? It's rather rude, don't you think?"

Totosai blinked as the woman seemed to be upset at the fact that he was rudely speaking about Sesshomaru as if said youkai were not present. It was true. He was being rude and somehow, while the woman was around, he did not feel at all threatened by the Inu Youkai. It was almost as if he were in a tamed state, merely observing as they conversed among themselves. Perhaps it even seemed that Sesshomaru wanted to know the answers to the very questions the old man was asking.

Totosai brought his hand to his chin, "Hmm. Yes, I guess you are right." _I may not understand it but this human woman seems to be fond of Sesshomaru. _He took a glance at the Inu Youkai who sat patiently with his eyes closed. _Sesshomaru does not seem to hate this human._

"Totosai," the old man's back straightened in surprise as Sesshomaru called his name. The Inu's eyes opened to look at the swordsmith, "I would like this sword to be able to alert me whenever this woman's life is threatened."

Surprise was clearly visible on both the old man's and woman's features as they looked at him. They did not expect the white-haired man to request such a thing. Totosai wondered if he should wash out his ears. He was certain he had heard wrong. Sesshomaru was concerned about this woman's life? The probability of such a thing was at a zero. There was just no way. Yet, he had already requested the sword for her. This added perk was not that far off, was it? Still, these were words to behold. Never had he ever thought the eldest son of his late friend would request such a thing.

Totosai nodded his head as he looked in thought, "That shouldn't be too difficult. The sword will already share a connection with you seeing as it will be forged with your fang." He looked to the woman, "What is your name?"

The woman perked at his sudden question, "Hayami."

Hayami is the name of the mortal that seemed to have captured the attention of the seemingly heartless Inu Daiyoukai. She must be a special kind of human to have done so. He nodded his head, "Your sword will be complete in three days time." Once Sesshomaru had given the swordsmith his fang they were off. The old youkai scratched his cheek as he witnessed the Inu grab hold of the mortal's thin waist to secure her as they began to fly on his cloud. The woman had, in turn, wrapped her arms around his waist without so much as a complaint from the man. Truly, this must have all been some strange dream. His eyes must have been mistaken. And yet the image would not leave his mind. "Yep. I really do need to clean out my eyes." The old youkai walked back to his dwelling.

XXX

Sesshomaru watched the woman in the corner of his eye as she looked gleefully to the ground below. She seemed far more at ease this time with excitement clear on her facial features. She was like a child seeing the world for the very first time. Her eyes would glance from this way to that, scared to miss something if she didn't take it all in at once. He found himself amused at her reactions.

"I wish I could fly like this," she said with enthusiasm and awe. This notion displeased him for a reason he yet would comprehend. His grip on her waist loosened just the slightest bit. She made a sound of shock before her own grip around his waist tightened and his chest now hid her face. "On second thought… I'll leave the flying to you."

He lips twisted up in tiniest amused smirked. Somehow, he felt as though he had won a battle. If he had been anyone else, he would have chuckled at her terribly amusing reactions. His arm once again tightened its hold of her waist after he felt he had made his point. She was not permitted to fly unless it was with him.

XXX

Sesshomaru had to admit that the woman was a quick learner. He found that his teachings did not go to deaf ears. She took in everything he would teach her and added it to her strength. He could even sense that her body was building up physically. Her durability had become increasingly intriguing to him. If she were any regular woman, she would have died many times over. Yet, she was capable of withstanding the Hikage's power flowing through her mortal body and even matched some of his own demonic power. Of course, he held himself quite a lot but it still fascinated him that she was even capable of matching some of his power. And even more so as the days progressed he seemed to need to give more power as her own strength increased. She was without a doubt exceptional. He was beginning to see why the Hikage had chosen her as its master.

"Shit," he heard her curse as his fist collided with her jaw, her body hurling through the air. He heard the bark of the tree breaking from the sheer impact of her body.

They had begun to spar the moment they had landed in a clearing not far off to where Totosai's home was located. Sesshomaru found an opportunity for training her for the next three days while they waited for the sword to be complete. The others could wait. What was more pressing was that the woman would increase her strength in order to wield the sword that was being forged with his fang. A human wielding a blade with part of his demonic energy could cause some major consequences to their mental state and their physical body. The only reason he even dared to even come to this decision was because of her ability to wield the Hikage. If she was able to wield such an ancient demonic power it was only logical to believe that she would be able to wield his fang. But he still felt it necessary to train her harder in order to better prepare her.

The scent of her blood had caused him to stop. His eyes looked at her as she sat up, the Hikage retreating to her body as a sign that she had reached her limit. He watched as she groaned, wiping the blood from her busted lip with the back of her hand. He hadn't meant to make her bleed. He was usually more careful to not put more power then what was necessary. He would push her but not to the extent that he would draw blood. This time had been different. She had surprised him by capturing his fist in her hand earlier on. He had misjudged to what extent her strength had increased. A judgment that he deemed a terrible mistake he would not abide by. He would be far more careful to calculate her progression from then on.

He began to take steps to the woman still sitting on the cold ground, blood now smeared on her chin and back of her hand. He knelt down, placing his clawed hand to capture her chin in order to see the damage he had caused her. Her lip was cut open. It was a seemingly insignificant injury and yet he found himself angered at himself for causing harm to the woman. He had been far too careless.

"I'm fine," she told him, "It doesn't hurt." His eyes narrowed, his thumb grazed the wounded and she winced in pain. She slapped his hand away. "It hurts when you touch it like that, you jerk! Why do you insist on always touching my wounds?!"

"This wound is a reminder," his eyes were trained on her bleeding lip.

"A reminder of what, exactly?"

"That you are merely a mortal," he answered her, grabbing her chin once more to gaze at her injury that he had inflicted.

There were times when he would forget that she was a mortal, fated to die by the smallest wounds or of time that seemed to go too fast. Without meaning to, his thoughts strayed to the possibility that this woman would die long before he ever did. This thought angered him. She was a fragile creature. This wound was a reminder that he could easily break her. That her life could easily be taken away. That she could easily leave his side. Why was this thought so unpleasant to him? Why did the lack of her being by his side cause such anger to boil within him? And what was worse, this wound he had inflicted on her. To be mad at oneself for hurting a human. This was beyond absurd.

"Sesshomaru?" she called his name.

His eyes flickered to her own questioning eyes. Golden eyes narrowed before he stood up. He was looking to the delicate woman below him. He wasn't quite sure what had caused him to do so but he offered his clawed hand to her. He watched as her eyes widened, looking at his outstretched hand. Her eyes lifted up to his face, seemingly unsure if she should take his aid or not. After a couple of seconds, she looked at his hand once more, hesitantly sliding her own smaller one to hold on to it. She used his hand to pull herself up on unsteady legs.

"Thank you," she thanked up as she stood on her own, albeit a bit shaky.

"Hn."

XXX

That night, he granted her some reprieve from training so that she may rest her body for the following day. She laid on his right a mere few inches from his body, snuggled up to his Mokomoko-sama with her back turned to him. He was resting his own body as he laid underneath a tree with his eyes closed. The only sounds he could hear were the sounds of nature and the woman breathing softly beside him.

"Hnm," he heard her say in her sleep as she shifted around.

His body stiffened as her arms made contact with his own. She had released the fur in favor of his arm that now was pressed up against her body. His eyes had shot open to gaze at the sleeping woman that gripped on his arm tightly. Was he to disturb her sleep so that he may retrieve his arm? He began to weigh his options. Deeming this sudden occurrence not unpleasant, he decided to let the woman do as she pleases. He was rewarded with the woman, snuggling even closer to his arm.

He felt a rather bewildering prickling sensation in the pit of his stomach that he had never once felt before but found it rather enjoyable in its own way. He couldn't fathom what it was or why this was stirring within him. Regardless, the physical contact she offered him was something he began to desire. Why would he deny himself what he desired? He could simply break away from her if he truly wanted to do so. There wouldn't be an internal battle if that was truly what he wished. He would simply pull away and be done with it. But no. He often had to debate with himself on what he wanted to do. The side that hungered for her touch seemed to be the strongest rather than the side that kept telling him that she was a mere mortal and reminding him that she should not be touching his person.

She was human. She was mortal. She could die at any given moment. She could leave him without a moment's notice. There were so many ways she could take her last breath; killed, illness, old age, and such. She would not remain with him for long. There were no benefits to becoming entangled by this woman. Only losses.

Yet, shouldn't he enjoy the brief time he did have with her? Enjoy the feel of her body. Enjoy the way she would smile up at him. Enjoy how her face would brighten whenever she was happy. Enjoy when she would tell him good morning, good night, and welcome back. Enjoy how hard she fought and continued to grow. Enjoy all the times she would amuse him. He had a great many things to enjoy. Unfortunately, these were all things that he couldn't yet comprehend. He still hasn't caught on that these small things did bring him joy. He would only deem them foolish. He wasn't yet ready to accept that this woman did stir emotions that he had never experience before. Perhaps one day.


	9. Chapter 9

Taylor : Thank you ^-^ (Idk why but it keeps deleting your name :/)

AmbertheCat : (I am updating a lot this weekend because it will be my last full one before big research papers are due for school ^-^' so I'll be MIA after this more then likely for a couple of weeks) I try to keep it as realistic as it can be given everything. I want it to be a slow burn but not one that will last forever. You will just have to wait and see XD

ElsaSama : ^-^

BatmanForPresident : This weekend I am... But I'll be updating less for the next couple of weeks. FORGIVE MEEEE. I like that I can shock you XD Yay! And you will see the outcome now and... your wish is my command! (At the end... hehe)

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**Naraku**

If someone would have told me that I would one day be flying on a cloud with an Inu Daiyoukai, I would have deemed them crazy. I mean, what were the odds of that ever happening? And yet, here I was on my third trip on the cloud of a powerful youkai that I deemed as a companion. It was also funny to think that my fear of heights would dissipate so suddenly because of the security that Sesshomaru brought to me. Somehow, my fears seem to float away whenever I was near him. I had come to trust him and maybe even depend on him. I had been alone for so long. It was strange to let someone in again. Especially a youkai rumored to be cold and heartless.

I would have never described him as such. I felt as though he had been severely misjudged or misunderstood. Or perhaps, I was just seeing him with different eyes than everyone else had. I found myself even becoming upset whenever they would question my decision to remain with him. At first, maybe it had been mostly due to wanting to stay with Rin. But as the days, weeks had gone by I had to admit that I had grown to care a lot for the man as well. It was exceedingly difficult _not_ to care for someone who seemed to have become quite protective over me and was now offering me a gift: a sword forged from his very own fang.

Come on, ladies. I know we all like to talk about girl power and wanting to take care of ourselves. Not to rely on any man. And I am all for that. But there is just something about a man being protective of you that you just can't overlook. Maybe he was doing it because I was like a 'pet human', as quoted by Kagura. But it did not change the fact that he was being protective.

"Hello, Totosai!" I greeted once Sesshomaru and I had landed at the entrance of the old man's home.

Said old man was waiting for us outside, "Hello, Hayami. It is nice to see you again."

I smiled at him as I took a few steps to stand before him, "It is nice to see you too. How are you doing?"

He seemed to be taken back by my question, "I am doing fine." He glanced at Sesshomaru behind me for a brief second before looking at me, "Have you been doing well?" I couldn't help hear the implication in his tone. I was sure that he was asking me, 'Is he treating you well?' I was lucky that the small cut on my lip had healed by now. I wasn't quick to heal whenever my limit would be crossed but that didn't mean that the tiniest cut wouldn't heal in a day. But if he had seen that I was sure he would have automatically assumed Sesshomaru had hit me and not simply for the reason that I _had _gotten hurt.

"I'm doing _great _actually," I told him with a wider smile. He did not seem all that convinced. It seemed that he was having a difficult time believing that Sesshomaru wasn't the cruel youkai he believed him to be.

The old youkai sighed, "I suppose you should come in." He turned to walk inside his home as he invited us in.

XXX

"Wow," I couldn't help the word from slipping from my lips the moment my eyes landed on the perfectly crafted scabbard. The design was beautiful. For the most part, it was all black but it was riddled with dark red blossoms. Truly breathtaking. My finger traced the blossoms before taking hold of the hilt to unsheathe the sword. I was once again in awe of the craftsmanship. The blade was a beautiful vibrant burgundy. I was expecting the blade to look like a regular katana but this was far more stunning. "How did you make the blade to be this color?" I asked the swordsmith as my eyes remained on the katana.

"I didn't," his reply caused me to look up at me. My shock and confusion must have been evident because he continued, holding his chin in his hand, "The sword is reacting to you, it seems. It's not surprising since it was forged for you. Though, I can't say I expected it to change color." He scratched his chin, "Maybe it has something to do with why it was forged?" He shrugged, "Who knows." He looked at me, "What were we talking about again?"

Ah, there it was. I tried to keep myself from laughing as his mind went elsewhere. "You were about to tell me the swords name," I said as I carefully sheathed it back into its scabbard. I knew that swords had their own names. Like the Toukijin and Tenseiga. I was anxious to know what mine was.

"Oh, right. Your sword," he said, focusing on me once more. His hand left his chin as his eyes peered into mine, "Its name is Hogosha."

I was curious in knowing why that would be its name, "Why?"

"Why what?" he looked lost again. His focus seemed to me leaving him.

"Why Hogosha?"

He stared at me for some time before saying, "Because of the reason why it was forged: to be your protector."

My eyes glanced down at the katana in my hands. He was right. Sesshomaru had asked Totosai to craft a sword that will be able to protect me when he was not around to do so himself. In a sense, this sword was my guardian, created to protect me. I had already loved the sword the moment my eyes had laid upon it but now even more so because of what it stood for. I loved its appearance, yes, but its name held so much meaning to me. Everything about this katana that was now mine was utterly beguiling.

XXX

"Hayami?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you hungry?" I turned my gaze to the small girl beside me as we walked hand in hand a little a ways from Sesshomaru. Rin was looking up at me with curiosity written on her face. It has been a few days since I have received my katana that was now securely strapped to my obi. Ever since the day I had been given the sword, I had no need to eat. I was curious about this myself. My stomach never growled and I never felt as though I were hungry. I understood why she would ask me such a question.

"No. Not yet anyway," I answered her before I looked to the front.

"But it's been days. Are you sure you're not feeling sick?" I was touched that she would be so concerned about my health but it wasn't needed. I was feeling much better than ever before. Rin would keep offering me some fish that she had caught with the help of Jaken but I wasn't interested in it in the least. Merely looking at food didn't even cause so much of an appetite for it. I was just not hungry.

"I'm fine, Rin," I reassured her but she didn't seem quite convinced.

I watched Sesshomaru's strong back as we kept on venturing further. He had started to once again go off on his own or with the company of Jaken. Last time they had defeated cats or something to that extent. I wasn't quite sure and I didn't press for information. Though, I had to wonder why it was that Sesshomaru seemed to be in a rather foul mood since coming back. What happened to cause this? All I could do was watch him as we continued to travel.

The sun had set in the sky as a blood moon hung in the sky above us. We had stopped to watch the scenery. Sesshomaru's eyes were strained to the moon as if to reminisce. Once again, I had to wonder what it was that was crossing his mind. The sound of a stomach growling snapped me out of my thoughts to look at Rin who still held my hand.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called her name to gain her attention.

She looked at him with a smile, "Yes. What is it, my lord?"

"If you are hungry, you must fend for yourself," he informed her.

She didn't seem at all troubled by the thought as she enthusiastically said, "Alright! I'm off!" She let go of my hand to go wonder off. I managed to take a few steps to follow her but was stopped.

"Woman."

I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder with a confused gaze, "Yes?"

"Leave her be," I was about to retort but he continued, "She must learn to fend for herself if she ever were to find herself alone. Do not interfere." His gaze landed to something behind me, "Jaken will escort her."

"I am?" Jaken questioned. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "R-right. Yes. I am." I turned my head back in front of me as I watched Jaken lead A-Un by the reins with Rin on top of the two-head dragon.

I thought back to the words that Sesshomaru spoke to me. I wanted to argue with him that she was just a child but he was right. Whether or not she was a child, she would have to learn to take care of herself. Especially if we weren't around. I had to suppress the maternal instincts within me to go after the girl and take care of her. It was proven to be quite difficult, to say the least. I just wanted to be there for her.

I sighed, turning my body around to go stand alongside Sesshomaru as his gaze was now on the moon again. My own eyes were gazing at the starry sky above my head. "I swear, if something happens to her you will not hear the end of it from me," I threatened under my breath.

XXX

I was beginning to worry. Rin had been gone for some time now. She had yet to return. There was also no sign of Jaken or A-Un. What could be taking them so long? Not to mention that staying behind with Lord Grumpy Pants hadn't exactly been a fun time for me. I definitely knew that he was in a bad mood. He would ignore my presence completely as if I weren't even there. It irked me so much I wanted to scream at him but I held it back. My worry for Rin was far greater than my irritation for Sesshomaru's treatment.

I was sitting on a small boulder, watching as Sesshomaru kept on glancing up at the moon as if it would answer all of his unanswered questions. I was growing tired of this. I wanted to go off looking for Rin and see that she is alright. I doubt he would let me take even a step, though. He hadn't even acknowledged the threat I had spoken to him earlier. I may have well been the dirt he was standing on.

"Lord Sesshomaru," I heard Jaken's voice call as the grass rustled to indicate his appearance. He looked quite frazzled and agitated. I looked behind him, expecting Rin to be there but there was no trace of her. Out of breath, Jaken spoke to Sesshomaru, "Young Rin has been abducted." My heart sank as those words were uttered. I was stilled in place, unable to move as the gravity set in. Rin had been taken. "Naraku's incarnation, Kagura, appeared out of nowhere and took off with Rin."

I looked up at Sesshomaru. If he was at all troubled by the fact that Rin had been taken, he did not show it. His expression was unchanged. I finally stood from my boulder to stand before him. I was about to tell him that I was going to go after her, even if he were to tell me no. But I was interrupted before I could even get the words out.

"Let me reassure you, Lord Sesshomaru," the voice of a male spoke. The sound of poisonous insects was heard before a man in a baboon disguise appeared. "If you heed my request, I shall return Rin in good health." This sinister voice resonant throughout my being. I could sense great darkness and malicious intent coming from it.

I heard Jaken gasp, "It's Naraku." I looked at the baboon clad man in front of us. This person was Naraku? I was beginning to understand why everyone seemed to despise this man. All I needed to hear was his voice and the emotions it invoked to confirm this.

"We meet again. So, what do you have up your sleeve this time?" Sesshomaru questioned him without any expression visible on his face. I was at awe of him once again. He always seemed to have complete control over his emotions and kept his composure in any circumstances.

"Nothing special," Naraku spoke, "I simply want you to kill Inuyasha." I was beginning to feel a bit queasy. This man wanted Sesshomaru to kill his own brother in order for us to save Rin? My emotions began to be entangled with newfound hatred and anger for this masked man. He had taken someone precious to me and was leveraging her. This could not acceptable in the least.

"Ha," Sesshomaru let out a humorless laugh as his features turned to mock amusement, "Why are you going through all this trouble for something so trivial?"

Naraku seemed to ignore him as he directed his next sentence to me, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Hayami."

My eyes widened as he spoke my name. How did he know? Had he been watching me? I felt a shiver go through me at the mere thought of being watched. My jaw clenched, unwilling to show him that him knowing my identity bothered me.

He chuckled darkly, "I have to admit, you are difficult to ki-" His words were cut short as his body turned to clay by Sesshomaru's deadly claws. I was left pondering Naraku's words. What had he meant about me being difficult to kill? I had never seen him before since being here. I just kept on repeating his words over and over, hoping that they would clarify everything to me but it was all in vain.

"What is that?" Jaken asked as he looked at the dirt that was once Naraku's 'body', "A youkai puppet?" My eyes looked at the pile as there seemed to be a wooden puppet with hair wrapped around it. It brought a sort of eerie feeling with it.

"Does Naraku honestly believe that he can threaten me into action by endangering the life of a mere mortal?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at the vanquished youkai puppet. I could see the traces of contempt on his features. His words seemed so cold but there was something deeper that wasn't easily noticeable. I knew that even with his words, he cared about Rin. And that his pride would not allow Naraku to get away with this.

"Will you turn your back on the girl? Will you forsake her?" Jaken questioned his lord. I heard movement and footsteps to indicate that someone was leaving. "Wait! Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going? Where are you headed, my lord?" I could hear the footsteps as they began to move further away. I was still preoccupied with Naraku's words to focus on what was going on around me.

"Woman," I heard Sesshomaru call as if to tell me to follow him. With hastened steps, I followed behind him. I was ready to get Rin back whatever the cost may be.

XXX

**(Bonus: 3rd POV)**

"Bye~," Totosai waved off as he watched the human woman fly off with the youkai he had feared for so long. It was still utterly strange to him to see that this woman seemed so fond of him. It was even more surprising that he was gentle with her. It was truly a puzzling sight to behold.

"I see what you were saying," Myoga the flea says as he perched on the old youkai's shoulder after the two had gone far enough from his hiding spot. He was sure that Sesshomaru had sensed him but the Inu had kept it to himself. Myoga had heard all the rumors about this strange occurrence of Lord Sesshomaru, the cruel son of his later friend, was traveling with a mortal woman. He needed to see it for himself. He had traveled to see if his old friend, Totosai, had heard anything and to his surprise, he found out that the Inu had come to commission a sword for the woman in order to better protect her. He found no traces of deceit either. Could it be that Sesshomaru wasn't so different from his father? Could it be that he has begun to care for humans? Or perhaps it was just this woman. It was difficult to admit but Sesshomaru seemed to be less cold when around the woman.

The old man nodded his head as he stared off to the sky where the pair had disappeared, "Yes. I had trouble believing it myself. I thought I needed to wash out these old eyes."

Myoga nodded his small head before looking at his friend, "You did notice that Sesshomaru's scent was all over the woman."

Totosai scratched the top of his head, "Huh? Did I?" He shrugged his shoulders, "It's not any of my business." He turned to go sleep in his dwelling after the last few days of hard labor. _It's not like he marked her as his mate. _It was more like he was marking his territory on a possession. This is what made it hard to figure exactly what it was that Sesshomaru wanted from the woman or what kind of relationship the two had.

"Yes, well. You cannot deny the implications. In order to have his scent on her, he would have needed to be close to her. This is out of character for Lord Sesshomaru to show such possessiveness over anyone, let alone a mortal woman," Myoga said as he remained perched on his friend's shoulder. Not only that but he believed that for a moment he saw fondness in the Inu's slightly softened eyes as he looked at the woman and her excitement. Sesshomaru was still every bit as intimidating as he had always been but by her side, there were subtle changes to him. This woman brought out something in this cold youkai, a gentleness that wasn't there before. No matter how much Myoga was ready to deny all of this, he could deny what he witnessed with his eyes. Sesshomaru did care about Hayami.

_What would you think of your eldest son now, Old Friend? _Myoga pondered to the wind. He was tempting to follow this story and see where it would go. But he knew that he would have to be patient. Could this even bloom into love? In the short time he had seen Hayami, Myoga had begun to like her. She had a warmth to her, almost like the sun: bright and beautiful. If this would turn into love… Well, it was far too early to be thinking about that right now.

"I told you it was strange," Totosai replied as he set foot in his home to take a much-needed nap, "That woman, Hayami, will have her hands full with that one. The other one with Inuyasha has her hand full too." He sighed, "Our old friend's sons are just a handful. Stubborn. The both of them."

Myoga nodded his head, "That they are."


	10. Chapter 10

AmbertheCat: Haha. I hate them myself but I like to tease XD

BatmanForPresident: No problem ^-^ Happy to do it. It was a good request. You are about to find out soon!

: Yay! My story is cool! XD

sianfaythe: Yeah. I like the switch too. It's a lot more fun to write this way. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's dad?

Thank you all for your support! Sorry for the delay. Lots going on ^-^'

Also, I would like to know your opinions on whether I should change the rating to M for my detailed affections between the two later on or keep it T and just briefly say that it happened. Let me know! If you're too shy to say in a review, you can PM me.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Blood**

**(3rd POV) **

Rage sipped to his very core, yet he was able to keep it contained. How dare Naraku try to manipulate he, Sesshomaru, by endangering Rin's life and even so much as threaten the woman. Did he honestly believe he would get away with it? Surely not. It had been a foolish gamble on his part. Something he was going to pay dearly for. Sesshomaru would continue to deny it. He would continue to deny his concern for the young girl's life. He would continue to deny that the girl and the woman's lives were, to some extent, important to him. But he couldn't deny that Naraku had overstepped and should pay for trying to manipulate him into doing his bidding.

Sesshomaru fought beautifully against Naraku's attempts of causing harm. He was about to deal the final blow before his younger brother could take this opportunity from him. Naraku's life was for him to take, no one else. Naraku's demise was nearing as Sesshomaru swung the powerful Toukijin. But alas, miasma surfaced, pushing the Inu brother's to stand back. A whirlwind of black smoke formed into the sky. Sesshomaru's rage surfacing, his body beginning to morph into something grander in size. Golden eyes turning red.

"You fool," he growled out, "Don't think that you could ever escape my grasp."

Naraku's sinister laughter was heard from the skies above, "Lord Sesshomaru, rather than transforming and hunting me down, shouldn't you be rushing to the side of that young mortal girl? Or perhaps to the woman that is now fighting to keep the child alive."

Sesshomaru's transformation ceased at the mention of the woman fighting. He could now feel his fang calling to him, signally that the woman was in danger. He had told her to stay behind. He could not permit her to enter inside the castle walls because of the danger of the miasma. She was human and it would have easily killed her. And she was meant to wait for him. Yet, she had wandered off on her own to search for Rin, endangering her own life in the process.

"Heh. He's gone. His scent and every trace of his whereabouts are gone. He was badly injured too. Where could he be?" Inuyasha turned to his older brother, "Hey, Sesshomaru. Did Naraku take someone as a hostage? Was it Hayami?" He could recall vaguely meeting the mortal woman. She had seemed nice. He still wondered why she would choose to be with his brother.

Sesshomaru ignored him, his hand tightening into a fist, _So, that's why he abducted her. In order to buy himself time to escape. Naraku. He thinks he's so cunning. _He couldn't waste another second. He could feel his fang calling to him. He could now smell the scent of the woman's blood. His eyes narrowed at the thought that she had been injured. He glided in the air in her direction.

His eyes widened at the powerful burst of demonic energy, some trees breaking from the sheer force of it. He recognized this energy. The woman had released the energy of the Hikage in a power pulse but he could feel some of his own demonic energy mixed in. How was this possible? Had his fang given her the ability to use his energy like how she could with the Hikage? The youkai he had sensed in the vicinity had all been neutralized. He, himself, was pushed back slightly. _Amazing, _he thought, _This woman is able to withstand that much demonic energy within her body? _How was this possible? This energy was rapidly becoming more powerful. If she continued on this path, she may very well be able to withstand demonic energy like his own rather than just a small amount like tonight. He pressed on. His thoughts would have to wait. The woman was injured. That took priority.

XXX

**(Hayami's POV) **

"Rin!" I yelled out her name as my fist went to punch the figure looming over her body. I landed on the grass beside her, my back to her as my eyes glanced at the boy with a sickle and chain in his hand. I wasn't about to draw my sword at a kid. I glanced back to see if Rin was harmed but couldn't see any visible injuries. The boy took a stance, earning my full attention. I moved to go and disarm him but he moved with expert motions. This surprised me. This boy knew how to fight. Yet, there was something about him that threw me off. It was almost as if he were being controlled.

My eyes narrowed in realization. Naraku must be controlling him somehow. I was even more motivated not to harm him. I would disarm him and maybe knock him unconscious before he hurt anyone. He was faster than I anticipated though. My focus was taken by the sound of youkai fast approaching. I went to unsheath my sword but a chain wrapped around my wrist preventing me from doing so. I looked at the boy who held the chain, pulling at it and effectively rendering me defenseless.

I clenched my teeth together as teeth pierced the flesh of my left shoulder. My right hand was incapacitated, leaving me no other choice but to unsheath my sword with my left arm. This was difficult to do as pain shot through my arm. But I managed to get the blade out and plunge it through the youkai that bit me. Its teeth retracted. I shifted the sword in the palm of my hand to deal it a final blow. It was at that time that I realized I was surrounded by countless youkai that were ready to devour me.

Feeling the adrenaline coursing through my veins, I felt the demonic energy of the Hikage give a powerful pulse but also an unfamiliar energy giving me more strength as if providing me better protection as it flew through my body. The youkai were quickly killed by the waves of energy. I moved to be in front of Rin's body in an effort to protect her if the boy were to try to kill her. I felt my body drained of energy after releasing so much of it at once. I knew that I wouldn't be able to use the Hikage, much less raise my arms to defend myself. The chain was still wrapped around my right wrist. My sword gripped in my left hand while my wound burned. I could attempt to drive the blade into the boy's body if he were to get close enough.

I watched as the boy took steps towards me, raising the sickle in his hand. _So, kill a kid or let him kill me. Those are my options, huh? They suck. _My teeth were clenched. With the slack of the chain, I managed to untangle my arm and brought it to cover my gushing wound. Blood was pooling down around me. My shoulder was throbbing.

My eyes remained on his balcony eyes as he continued to decrease the distance between us. _I can't kill him. _I just couldn't live with myself if I took a child's life even if he was threatening my own. I could tell this wasn't even his doing. I felt for this boy. I wanted to cry for this boy. I wanted to save him.

His sickle was raised up, ready to strike me down. Just as he was about to bring in down and end my life, he stopped. I was frozen, wondering why he would stop. I watched him turn his body. My eyes widened in surprise as I spotted Sesshomaru a few feet away from the boy. The boy seemed to be ready to attack Sesshomaru.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru started, bringing his clawed hand up, "You turn your blade toward me?"

The boy's body moved to his stance. Would Sesshomaru kill this boy? I looked back to see that Rin was still unconscious behind me. My hand tightened against my shoulder. I couldn't watch this if Sesshomaru were to kill him. I turned my gaze back to look at him. I felt my whole body relax. Somehow, I knew that everything was going to be alright.

"Kohaku!" a familiar voice yelled. In the next moment, Kohaku was on the ground having been knocked to the ground by Sesshomaru's younger brother with his fist. "What are you doing, you fool?"

I heard footsteps nearing me. I turned my head to see that it was Kagome. She leaned down to Rin to check on her, "She's alright. She's just unconscious that's all." Even though, I knew that Rin wasn't injured it was still a relief to hear that. Kagome turned her eyes to me. She gasped, "Your shoulder!"

"Youkai bit me," I informed her.

"You heard her. Kohaku didn't hurt either of them so let him go free," Inuyasha said to his brother, his body fully facing him. My attention went back to the scene.

"Stay out of this, Inuyasha. It's useless to try to interfere," Sesshomaru replied. Judging by his tone, he was not going to let his brother get in his way. His eyes moved to the boy that was now standing on his two feet, "This boy seems compelled beyond reason to die by my hands." Without a moment's notice, Kohaku threw his sickle in Sesshomaru's direction. Inuyasha moved with his sword drawn and disarmed the boy. I watched as Sesshomaru lunged forward, his hand wrapped around the boy's neck. "How generous of you. Disarming the boy for me. I had no idea you had such strong feelings for me, Inuyasha." I nearly sighed as he seemed to tease his brother. I already knew that if Sesshomaru was truly serious about wanting the boy dead then he would already be dead.

"Let's get one thing straight, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha spat as his sword moved in a threatening show, "I'll kill you if you don't let the boy go."

"Can't you do something?" Kagome questioned me, whispering in my ear from her spot next to me.

I turned to her for a brief second before looking back at the scene, "I don't have to. Just watch." She seemed confused but did not ask. I could tell that she was watching with worried eyes as the scene unfolded before our eyes.

"Set the boy down," Inuyasha ordered his brother.

Sesshomaru ignored him as he stared at the boy, in deep thought. He was weighing what he should do like he didn't already know what he would do. After a few batted breaths from the others, Sesshomaru unclenched his hand from the boy's throat, letting him fall to the ground.

"Huh?" I heard Inuyasha and Kagome let out, confused at Sesshomaru's actions. My lips twisted into a smile. Perhaps they were finally seeing it now. That they shouldn't judge him based on his words but rather by his actions. After all, actions speak louder than words. And his actions spoke a great deal. To me at least. Although, I had to admit that his actions were rather difficult to decipher sometimes.

The boy grabbed his sickle and ran off into the forest. No one made any attempt to go after him. I took this as a win. Rin was safe. The boy was alive. Overall, everything was going to be just fine.

"Aren't you going after him?" Inuyasha questioned his brother, seemingly shocked that he would let the child go free.

Of course, Sesshomaru ignored him as he turned his gaze to me. _Oh crap_, was I going to get lectured now for going off on my own? I looked away from his gaze. I was not looking forward to this confrontation. I wanted to curl up in a ball or disappear entirely. I already knew that he was upset with me for not listening to his orders.

"Oh!" I jumped slightly as Kagome exclaimed, "Your shoulder!" I turned to look at her with furrowed brows. She was rummaging through a small yellow backpack. I blinked at the modern day accessory. "There it is," she said, fishing out a box.

"A first aid kit?" I asked as I stared at it, "Huh. That's handy." I had forgotten the small things that the modern day held. Especially the wonders of modern day medicine.

She turned to me with a smile, "It sure is. Let me look at your shoulder." I hesitantly moved my hand from my wound that still bled down to the stained grass below me. Together, we managed to pull my arm out of its sleeve. "Oh, wow. That's a nasty bite," she said as she examined it, her eyes wide. I couldn't blame her for reacting that way. The wound did look rather awful but I could feel it already healing even though it was too quickly.

"Let me see," Inuyasha said with curiosity and interest, stepping forward to look at the bite mark. I wasn't particularly thrilled with this idea.

"What am I? A freakshow? Get loss," I said to him with a glare. Did he really think that being in my bubble while I was bleeding was a good idea? The answer was no. I did not care that he was not a threat. I did not want him anywhere near me while I was being treated. For whatever reason, the pent up anger I was suppressing since hearing of Rin's abduction had surfaced and Inuyasha had the miss fortune to be the one to have it directed at.

He blinked at me, perplexed at my harsh words, "What the hell?! Shouldn't you be grateful? Kagome is in the process of bandaging your arm."

"Yeah. Kagome is but your just in the way," I told him, rolling my eyes at him. I turned my gaze to watch as Kagome began to clean my wound with antiseptic wipes. I opt to ignore him and his hotheadedness.

I did not get to see his angrily twitching eye as he spoke, "You don't have to be such a bi-"

"Sit boy," Kagome said before he could finish his sentence. I heard a thud. I turned my gaze to see Inuyasha face first in the ground, eating dirt.

"Pfft," I started before bursting out laughing, "Aw, shit! I want to see that again!" I had to hold my right hand to my mouth as my body shook with laughter. This scene was hilarious I just couldn't hold it in. I felt my eyes sting at the corners from laughter. My sides aching. I had forgotten where I sat and was filled with amusement.

"It's not that damn funny!" Inuyasha roared at me with his face still on the ground.

"Says you," I said as I pointed at him, "I bet she says it often too. Or am I wrong?" He looked away in a huff, affirming my assumption. _Oh, yeah. She tells him to sit a lot. _Somehow, this amused me even more.

"Don't you feel anything?" I turned to look at Kagome as she treated my injury.

"Huh?" I tilted my head to the side, not understanding what she was asking me.

"You didn't even flinch once since I applied the medicine. It should have stung, at least a little." She seemed worried as she looked at me.

"Um. I'm pretty sure if I can take the pain of being bitten by a youkai than I can take the pain of alcohol disinfecting my wound," I said to her, trying to sound like I was making a joke. I heard a pair of footsteps coming our way. I turned my head to see that the man and woman I had met before were on the way to us. The kitsune on the monk's shoulder and a cat youkai on the woman's. "Well, hello again," I greeted with a smile as they got closer. They were taking in the scene.

"What did we miss?" Miroku asked as he looked around. He looked rather confused.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked as she kneeled to look at me, "That looks like a serious injury." Her face held worry as she looked at my shoulder. I was touched that they seemed to care about my wellbeing without actually knowing me.

I smiled at her, "I'm fine." I looked at my shoulder where Kagome was done cleaning and now was wrapping it in bandages, "See? It's already stopped bleeding."

"What the hell? Why is she nice to everyone but me?" Inuyasha questioned, seemingly pissed and annoyed. He was once again, standing on his feet a few paces back. Hands crossed over his chest, looking irritated. I kind of found pleasure in his reaction. Poor him. He was my verbal punching bag and my distraction.

"Maybe she just doesn't like you, Inuyasha. You aren't that likable," the kitsune spoke up.

This caused Inuyasha to become angry, punching the kitsune on the head, "What was that? You want to try that again?"

"You want me to do that to you?" I spat at him with a look of fire in my eyes not at all liking the way he treated the child. He turned to look at me as if he were wondering if I was speaking to him. My eyes narrowed further as I looked at him, "Hurt him again and I won't care how injured I am, I _will_ beat you."

"Hah," he let a laugh, puffing his chest, "I'd like to see you try. You wouldn't even land one hit on me even if you weren't injured."

Kagome had finally finished bandaging my shoulder and I could already feel that my energy was coming back. I rolled my shoulder to see that I could easily move it without too much discomfort. I was growing more tolerant of pain since I started to train. I stood, sheathing the sword back in its scabbard. I looked down at the sleeping Rin. I still felt relief in knowing that she was safe again.

"Are you sure you're alright to move? You lost a lot of blood," Kagome asked me as she stood up. I looked at her worried expression before looking down at my feet. Sure enough, the rather large patch of grass was stained with my blood. It was not the only area that was stained. The spot I was bitten was bloodied as well, leaving a trail to where I had been just moments ago.

My eyes fixed on hers as my lips twisted in a smile, "I like you. We don't even know each other but you worry about me. It's kind of nice." I brought my hand up for a shake, "Let's do this properly this time. My name is Hayami. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Her worried expression softened in a smile, "I'm Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you too." I turned to Sango and did the same thing.

Miroku waited and took my hand in his, "My name is Miroku. Would you do me the honor of be-" His sentence was cut short by Sango's large weapon hitting him on the head, leaving a bump. I blinked at the scene, feeling as though I had missed something.

"What?"

With her eyes twitching, she replied, "It's best that you don't know."

"Yeah," the little kitsune, who I now knew to be called Shippo, nodded his head, "He can be such a pervert."

_Pervert? _I asked myself. Maybe they were right. I did not want to know. I turned to the only person I hadn't properly introduced myself to. Inuyasha was looking at me as if expecting me to come to him and offer him my hand to shake. I did walk to towards him with an amused smile. He was about to take his hand out to grab mine but I slammed my fist square in the centre of his face. He went flying backwards and landed a few feet away on his back. I heard a sickening crack when my fist made contact with his face. I knew that I had broken his nose.

"Ouch. That looked like it hurt," I heard Miroku said from behind me.

"It sounded like it hurt," Sango added.

"Serves him right," Shippo concluded.

I was amused by this group. There was a sort of lively, relaxed atmosphere filled with ease. I could tell that they had made moments of ridiculous situations. With Kagome being able to command Inuyasha to sit. And the bond I felt they had for each other. Now that I had the time to actually talk to them, I felt like I could actually be friends with this group.

"W-what… the… hell…" Inuyasha breathed out as he struggled to sit straight, blood dripping from his nose, "That's a cheap trick."

"Not really. I did warn you in advance that I would beat you. Not my fault you let your guard down. And you literally did ask for it," I wore an amused smile on my lips as I watched his reactions. Now I understood why Sesshomaru would toy with him. Inuyasha made it far too easy.

He managed to stand up off the ground, he sent me a confident smirk, "Bet you can't land a second punch."

"Inuyasha," Kagome started, coming in front of me, "Did you forget that she's injured? What if you made her wounds worse? You can't just pick fights with everyone you meet." It was nice that she came to my defense but I didn't really need it. A few months ago, he would have easily been able to defeat me. But after training with Sesshomaru, I doubted that he could. It would be a fun battle for sure.

"What? Me? She's the one who started it!" he yelled, obviously miffed that he was being blamed for it all. I was having a hard time not to laugh. I felt something hop on my right uninjured shoulder.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Shippo said to me from on top of my shoulder with a smiling face. He was so adorable. I wanted to hug him.

"Why don't you come travel with us?" I heard Sango's voice as she walked to stand beside me. She had a welcoming smile on her lips. The bickering voices of Kagome and Inuyasha forgotten in the background.

"Yes. We could always use another member. Especially one as beautiful as yourself," Sango sent Miroku a warning glare to shut him up, which he did.

She turned back to me, "You could bring along the girl with you."

With the mention of Rin, I looked back at her sleeping form. I had been wasting a lot of Sesshomaru's time. He had been silently watching all of this happening without so much as a complaint. I was wondering what was going through his mind as he waited for us to join him. Why hadn't he interrupted by now? The sun was already rising off in the distance.

I turned back to Sango, with a smile as I shook my head, "Thanks for the offer but I'm happy with where I am." I felt it in my heart that this was the right decision. As inviting as their group was, I felt like my place was with Sesshomaru.

"Hayami!" I heard an excited voice call my name before a happy bundle came crashing into me, arms wrapped around my waist, "You came!" I looked down at her bright smiling face and couldn't help but to return a warm smile of my own.

"Of course," I said to her, bringing her closer to my body, "I'd never leave you." I could truly say that I loved this child. Rin was a very special person to me. Nothing could keep me away from her.

She pulled away, tugging on my hand, "Come on. We have to go with Lord Sesshomaru. We don't want to keep him waiting any longer." I let the small girl pull me along with her with a smile on my face.

"You're really leaving with him?" I heard Inuyasha question as if he were disgusted by the idea.

I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder with a smirk finding its way to my lips, "He is a lot better than you, Mr. Hot Headed Child Beater." I could see that I had struck a nerve. He looked like he was ready to come at me but the others held him back. I snickered before turning my head back to where I was heading. What an eventful day.

"Hayami?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to your shoulder? Why is there blood on your kimono?" Rin questioned me. She was looking up at me with a curious expression before the expression turned to worry, "You didn't get hurt saving me did you?"

"No. I got hurt because I got careless," I told her. I hadn't been paying much attention to my surroundings, being too caught up in figuring out how to defeat the kid without hurting or killing him. I didn't regret my decision though. "And anyway, it's all patched up and will heal so there's nothing to worry about."

The worried expression lifted as she smiled, "Okay!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Cryptican:** yay! That's so many loves XD and yeah. It has been changed to M. I find that this story will be all the greater for it.

**AmbertheCat: **haha yep but in a surprising way.

**BatmanForPresident:** Yeah. Had to do that. XD He kind of did deserve it for hurting Shippo. Wait no longer because you are about to find out what the lecture will be like. RIGHT NOW!

**xXRitz-AholicXx: **Thank you! Rin is just the cutest.

**Mallarie**: Glad that you still do ^-^

Quick note: Rating has hanged to M!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Anger vs Desire**

I was sitting comfortably on a patch of luscious green grass with many beautiful flowers gathered all around me of many colors. Days have passed since Rin had been taken by Naraku and I had gotten injured. In those days, I have healed quite beautifully. I was no longer required to have bandages as the wounds had closed and no fear of them reopening. The fast healing had not gone unnoticed by my traveling companions. Rin had been in awe and Jaken in a state of shock that a mere mortal could heal such a wound in that short of time. Indeed, the power of the Hikage was something to admire.

"Hayami," Rin spoke from her spot in my lap as I held her by the waist. My head was on top of her head with eyes closed as I listened to the calls of nature all around us. It had gotten so peaceful. After the events of her abduction, I had gotten quite protective of this small child. I would not leave her out of my sight and I knew that this greatly bothered the Inu Daiyoukai for some peculiar reason I couldn't quite comprehend. He would often look at me with his seemingly expressionless facade but I knew when he was bothered. I just didn't know the reason behind such a reaction.

"Yes, Rin?" I asked the little girl in my arms, not once moving my body or opening my eyes. I was letting the fresh breeze caress my skin to soothe the turmoil inside of my body. For some reason or another, I couldn't quite find myself to relax. Something just didn't feel quite right. This feeling had begun moments after I had woken up in the early morning when the sun peaked in the horizon. My heart would not settle no matter what I would do. I was deeply troubled without so much of a relief.

"Is something the matter?" the child asked, "You are being unusually quiet." This girl was quite brilliant and perceptive. If only I could tell her what ails me but for that to be possible I would need to know myself.

I was left sighing at her observation. My arms loosened around her as I moved to lean back, my hands on the grass below and my eyes looking up at the clear blue sky. The cotton clouds passed us by as if in greeting. "I do not know," I replied to her with honesty, "I just can't seem to relax." The more the day passed us by, the more I felt the sense that something was about to happen. What could this possibly mean? I was dreading finding out.

She wiggled out of my lap in order to look at me from her knees on the grass. I could feel her eyes boring into my face. I turned to look at her worried eyes as she continued to look at me. I attempted to smile in reassurance but I was sure I had failed miserably. I softly patted her head, deeming that more effective than a strained smile.

"You humans as overly dramatic," Jaken said from a few feet away from us as he watched over us while Sesshomaru was off taking care of whatever it was that he was taking care of at the moment. I did not need nor want his opinion.

Rin stood up on her feet as she wandered around the field in search of the prettiest of flowers to make a bouquet. I watched her with a warm smile on my lips, my mind still plagued by the same awful feeling. I felt the need to embed this moment into my memory as if in fear that I may forget it. Her giggles were heard within the tranquility of what was around us. She was in a state of bliss as she played in the flowers. I kept my eyes on her through it all.

"Oh, M'lord," Jaken said in greeting, "You've returned."

I turned my head to look over my shoulder to see the Inu Daiyoukai in all his glory as he stepped to stand by my side. His gaze was on the ever joyful child as she was at play. I pushed myself up to stand by him. "Welcome back, Sesshomaru," I looked at him as his gaze turned to me. His golden eyes were revealing even if they were cold to others. I wondered if he was even aware of it or ignorant to the growing softness within their depths.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed as she came running to stand in front of him with a wonderful grin on her face. The hand that was filled with flowers was outstretched to offer the flowers. I watched the scene with warmth in my heart. I had to wonder if he was going to accept or reject her offer. "You should give these to Hayami," she whispered as she leaned towards him. But clearly, I heard her. I was confused as to why she would offer him flowers merely so he could give them to me. She continued to whisper, "She's been upset all day."

I frowned at those words. I did not want to cause any unnecessary troubles to him. Especially when it was just my troubled feelings without a tangible cause. I was shocked, however, when he gently grabbed hold of the flowers within her grasp. Her small hands let go of them, smile unwavering. Sesshomaru moved his body only slightly to gift me the flowers. I found this whole ordeal rather endearing, to say the least. To see such a powerful lord that many feared, holding flowers was something to marvel at.

With a smile unlike any other, I accepted the flowers, "Thank you, that is very kind of you. I feel so much better now." His expression was that of a statue, unchanging.

"I knew that it would!" Rin said with a huge smile as she took my hand and brought me over to the most colorful of flowers. "Aren't they so pretty?" she asked me once she knelt down to make a new bouquet. My hand was no longer in her grasp as she did so. I watched her once again as if this would all go away if I would stop. Her cheerful smile turned to me once more but I was left confused as it faltered in a worried expression.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she said with a look of confusion.

I turned to the man, fearing that something had happened. His eyes were narrowed as he looked at me, taking large steps to reduce the distance between us. I was left with more confusion. Even Jaken seemed to be just as confused.

"Woman," my body tensed at Sesshomaru's tone of voice as I looked at his intense gaze. "Come with me," he said, turning his body in the direction of the forest, leaving no room for argument.

_Oh, crap_. I really hoped he would have just forgotten to lecture me or just let me off the hook for what I had done by defying his orders. If only I had been so lucky. I meekly followed behind him, leaving our group behind. The further in the woods we become, the more nervous I felt. I was beginning to slow, feeling hesitant to follow him. Why was he bringing me in so deep through the lush trees surrounding us? Now I know what it was that I had been feeling all day. My six sense must have known this was coming.

Finally, he stopped walking, his back remained turned to me. "Why did you defy me?" he asked me.

"Rin's life was in danger," I answered him, looking down to the grass at my feet. I felt guilty all of a second, feeling as though he were deeply angered with me even though I believed that I did the right thing.

"And you would endanger your own?"

"Without hesitation, if it meant protecting someone dear to my heart," I spoke the honest truth. I suddenly heard the sounds of footsteps before I saw his feet from my point of view as my eyes continued to look at the ground.

"Look at me." I continued to look at the ground. I did not want to see the anger in his eyes. I heard a growl, "Will you continue to defy me?"

I wince with a slight shiver at his words, I know he would be mad but I didn't think he would let out a growl. _He must be pissed. _I wasn't feeling fear for him to hurt me but I feared for the mere fact that his anger was directed at me and I did not know exactly how he would punish me for my insolence.

A clawed hand was under my chin, pulling my head up to meet his angered gaze. His eyes had slightly narrowed as my heart sunk. "When I ask you to do something, I expect that you do it."

"R-right," I stuttered out, unable to keep my cool. He was rather intimidating when he was angry. Also, kind of sexy when I really thought about. _Oh, no brain. Do not go there. _I closed my eyes shut from the mere thought, unable to take it anymore. What was wrong with me all of a sudden? He was angry at me and I thought it was hot? I must have been losing my mind.

I felt a hot breath near my ear as he whispered dangerously, "If you defy me again you will be punished. Do you understand, woman? You will need to take responsibility for your actions. My punishment will not be unjust as I expect obedience when it comes to matters of your life."

My heart fluttered at the implication of his words. Had he ordered me to stay behind in order to protect my life? Why did this please me so deeply? Surely he wasn't saying what I believed he was. But I couldn't help but wish it were true. He had given me a sword that was forged to protect me. Was it really that unfathomable to believe that he was, in fact, truly protecting my life?

Another growl escaped his lips but now right in my ear. I felt his hand let go of my chin but then I was pulled to his body by my waist as he wrapped his arms around it. My heart was beating hard against my chest at his close proximity, his scent leaving me feeling intoxicated. Why was I reacting this way towards his sudden unusual actions? His body was warm against mine.

"Answer me," his voice was lethal and commanding even though it was a whisper. I could feel his need for dominance.

"I understand," I managed to reply, a shiver wracked my body as his breath tickled my ear.

"Good," he said, moving his head from its position near my ear.

His face moving so close to my face that it was just mere inches away. If I moved my head in his direction our lips would connect. Why was I thinking about this and wishing he would shift his head towards my lips to capture them with his own? He was having an effect on me that I did not feel before deep in my heart. A lecture was not meant to stir these kinds of emotions.

To my utter disappointment me, his face was moved from my face as his back straightened and his hold around my waist was no longer there. I felt cold from the lack of his body, needing to be close to him. He moved, brushing past me to walk back in the direction of where we had left out companions. I was left stunned and bothered by his actions because I found myself wanting more. He had lit a spark inside of me. This felt dangerous yet exciting. I no longer knew what to do with myself. I found myself needing his touch, the feel of his lips pressed against mine, and his embrace. I hated him for making me feel all these confusing emotions to stir within me. I had to push them aside. There was no way I could ever get what I wanted. I would surely be disappointed. Sesshomaru was a full-blooded yokai and I was just a mortal. He was from a different time period than mine. We lived in completely different worlds. This was never meant to be. I had to let this go before it was too late and I was no longer able to. I had to resist him. I had no other choice.

**(3rd POV)**

Sesshomaru could not deny the anger he had felt when the woman had risked her life and defied him. Not to mention the fact that she had sustained a normal fatal wound to humans. If it weren't for the Hikage that had enforced her mortal body, she would have died. Not that he couldn't revive her with his Tessaiga but he rather she would not die. He hoped he never had to see the woman's lifeless body. Something about that very idea angered him deeply. She could not die. Her life was still his.

He thought that his anger would subside but it only grew as the woman seemed to always remain by the child's side. He knew that the woman feared that Rin would be put in danger again but he grew impatient. He needed to let the woman know that her defiance would not be accepted. She would learn to obey his orders in order for him to properly protect her.

He brought her deep inside the woods in order to have this conversation with her. He could sense her uneasiness. He was unnerved by this. Did she believe that he was going to harm her? The very thought that he would ever willingly injure her displeased him and why would he do something he did not want to do? _What a ridiculous notion. Harming her would not satisfy me. _No, but he would make her see his way.

"Why did you defy me?" he asked her without so much as sparing her a glance. He meant to have this discussion without needing to look at her. He controlled his voice in order not to frighten her.

"Rin's life was in danger," was her curt reply, leaving him unsatisfied with that answer.

"And you would endanger your own?" Truth be told, he would have gone to save the girl without needing the woman to intervene. She did not have to risk her own life.

"Without hesitation, if it meant protecting someone dear to my heart," her words angered him. He would not allow her to put her life at risk. Her life needed to be protected. He turned towards her, his feet guiding him to her. He found himself a single foot in front of her.

"Look at me," he ordered her, needing to look her in the eyes. She refused him. He lets out a growl, feeling irritated by her refusal, "Will you continue to defy me?"

He watched her wince and shiver at his words. He could not sense true fear coming from her but he knew she was uneasy. He placed a clawed hand under her chin to force her to look up at him, her eyes looking as though she feared for something. His eyes narrowed at this. He had never meant to cause her to fear him. But he had to continue to make her see his way. "When I ask you to do something, I expect that you do it."

"R-right," she stuttered out, closing her eyes and preventing him from looking into them. He could hear her heart began to beat faster inside of her chest. Was she afraid of him?

He moved to talk to her, breathing in her ear, "If you defy me again you will be punished. Do you understand, woman? You will need to take responsibility for your actions. My punishment will not be unjust as I expect obedience when it comes to matters of your life." He heard her heart had stopped a beat.

He growled, upset at the fact she would react in this way towards him. It drove him mad. She should not fear him. He would never lay a hand on her in such a way that would harm her. He merely wanted to protect her. How could she not understand this? Had he not showed her by his actions? He had even so much as given her a weapon with every intention to protect her further. Was this not proof enough?

He pulled her to his body, wrapping his arm securely around her thin waist. He had meant the gesture to provide her with comfort and proof that he would not cause her any arm. He had also felt the need to have her body pressed against his. It had been too long since last time. He was driven mad by this irritating desire. He found himself attempting to show her affection against his better judgment and pride. His growing attraction for her was something that was now completely out of his control. For someone that was always in control, these emotions shook him to his core. Why was it that they stirred within him without his consent? He wanted his control back but found that it was far too late to go back.

Feeling her hot body pressed against his caused him to shut his eyes in order to savor this feeling and take in her sweet scent. He growled inside of his mind as his demonic desire wished to claim her body. He must suppress this need. She was a mere mortal. He should not be letting himself lose all control. He had to regain some control over himself but he did not want to deny himself what he wanted. For the first time, he was unsure of himself. Curse this woman to have plagued him with these seemingly worthless emotions and thoughts.

"Answer me," he hated that his voice betrayed him. He could hear a trace of his desire come out.

"I understand," he felt her shiver against him.

"Good," he tried to push aside his disappointment that she still showed signs of fear. Perhaps he needed to find new methods to show her he meant her no harm. He just needed to find the best course of action. _This woman is going to be the end of my pride. _


	12. Chapter 12

AmbertheCat: haha than you may love this chapter XD

BatmanForPresident: There will be a lot more one-on-one moments now. ^-^ hope you enjoy.

Special Note: I am to the point that I will be taking a lot more creative liberties on the plot. There will be some minor changes but also some major ones. You will understand more as you read on ^-^ (Oh, and I will be skipping the other filler episodes in order to write my own ones.) I hope you all continue to enjoy my story!

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

**No Denial**

I sighed as I watched Rin run off towards a river that was a little ways away, Jaken following her not far behind, telling her to slow down. I was once again forced to give Rin some distance by Sesshomaru. I had protested but in the end, he had won the battle. He had a way to rattle me now. He would get too close to my liking and now when he would do that I would step back, doing whatever he asked in order for him to not touch me. I couldn't let myself enjoy his touch more than I had the other day. I could not fall for him, so I kept my distance.

Speaking of distance, Sesshomaru was walking dangerously close to me. Whenever I would try to move further away he would move slightly closer. I felt as though he was doing it on purpose to irritate me. Not to mention I had never had a single boyfriend before and it shouldn't be a youkai, right? Plus, my first time should be with someone that has a hold of my heart. I wanted what my mother had with my father.

I watched Sesshomaru's back as he now walked ahead of me in the direction of where Rin and Jaken had gone. "Jaken, what is all this commotion?" I was right beside as I looked at two youkai and a pack of Okami.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Hayami," Rin said as she went to head behind us out of fear. I placed my hand on top of her head as a way to put her at ease. I would not let her be harmed by these Okami.

Sesshomaru simply stared at them. The pack of Okami was growling before they began to pack up in fear. I always found it amazing whenever Sesshomaru managed to scare people away with one single glance. I did wonder why his face until recently, never bothered me. I had never been afraid or uncomfortable around him. Now I was afraid of getting close to him and begin to crave his touch and yearn for his kiss. I was sure that the next time he would touch me like that again, my skin may burn hot. And he was a youkai. I'm certain he would be able to smell that kind of desire. That is why I had to keep myself from feeling that way and being discovered. _So much for being an innocent virgin. _

My thoughts snapped back into focus at the two youkai and the Okami began to run away. I watched them flee after saying they weren't afraid of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had narrowed his eyes at them and watched them disappear into the distance. See, this is why I didn't believe Sesshomaru was heartless or cruel. He hadn't made a single move even when the youkai had originally challenged him. He was composed and in control.

"Uh, Rin," Sesshomaru said to the small girl as he continued to stare where the Okami Youkai had gone.

"Yes?" Rin asked him, turning to look up at him.

"Weren't you going to catch yourself some fish?"

Her smile brightened as she said in a happy voice, "Yes." She moved towards the river, asking Jaken for some help. I found it odd that Sesshomaru had no problem with Jaken giving her a hand but when I did, he would get mad at me. How was that fair?

"Woman."

My body instantly reacted to his voice, going stiff. I slowly turned towards him, his eyes were looking deeply into mine as if he were trying to read my mind. _Nope. Not going to happen, buddy._ I glared at him before turning away, "What?"

"Come," he turned back to the forest.

_Oh, god. Not another lecture. _I knew if I didn't follow him that this situation would only get worse and get me in more trouble with him. So, I followed right behind him, hoping that he wouldn't touch me again. After some time, being far away from the others but not too far away if they ran into trouble, he stopped with his back to me again. I stopped before I could run into him. He slowly turned his body around to face me, his expression unreadable. He took a step towards me and I took a step back. This continued until he had me backed up against a tree. _Shit._ There was nowhere to escape now.

He stood a foot away from me, "Why do you distance yourself from me?"

I winced and closed my eyes the moment he raised his hand. A gentle touch from the back of his fingers caressed my cheek. Why did he have to do that? My body involuntarily shivered, instantly wanting more. _Goddamnit. I am losing my resolve with just one touch. _

"Do you fear me?" my eyes opened in surprise and looked into his golden ones. I could have sworn I heard his voice sound the tiniest bit upset.

As if me opening my eyes spurred him on, he closed the distance between us after removing his hand from my cheek. I could feel his body heat against mine. I couldn't speak as I was frozen in my spot, staring in his eyes as they looked at me with a look of fire. His eyes felt like they were seeing right through me. All I could do was shake my head as a reply.

His hand was on my hip, pulling me close to his body. My heart was racing and my brain was on meltdown. Our hips were touching now. My skin was becoming hot and that was when I felt something happening in between my legs underneath my clothes. The heat was more intense and I knew that I was in trouble. My cheeks were flushed and his eyes were still staring into mine. I felt like I wanted to disappear or have him touch me in that very place. I had never felt this way before and this youkai was stirring this desire in me to surface without me wanting them out.

"Hm. It's not fear," he let out, moving to press himself against me even more. The tree digging at my back. I had to look away to the left and bit my lip. His hand on my hip ventured down as he grabbed my butt. A soft moan escaped my lips which I couldn't keep in. I felt his hot breath on my ear, "I can smell your arousal."

_Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag_. He now knew that a human was lusting for him. Dear god, was I ever. He was barely doing anything and I was already losing my mind. He lightly squeezed my butt again, earning another soft moan. Why was he doing this to me? Was this some kind of twisted game or amusing to him? Have the human all hot and bothered. _Fucking shit._ And I didn't have it in me to push him away or tell him to stop. Truth be told, I wanted more. I had lost all my restraint behind, letting myself be vulnerable to him.

He was now just staying there not doing a single thing. He was frozen in his place, breathing on my neck. I didn't understand what he was doing. All I could sense was my beating heart as it beat loudly in my chest, my heavy breathing, and his slow breathes against my neck. Much to my relief and disappointment, his hand that was on my butt started to move. I thought he was finally done with toying with me. I knew that he wasn't interested in humans like that. I knew he wasn't serious. Right?

My breath caught in my throat. _No. Why? _What was he doing? His hand left my butt only to run slowly up my side. This wasn't at all fair. He was having all the power over me and I hated it. I hated that I wanted more. His hand found my cheek, pulling my head forward. My eyes widened in shock. I felt his breath on my lips, his golden eyes staring at me. As if looking for my reaction and waiting for any sign of resistance, he gently pressed his lips against mine as if he were afraid he would break me. If I thought my heart was beating fast before I was sadly mistaken.

"Hayami! I caught so many fish! Are you coming?" I heard Rin's voice say from somewhere near the river.

"Don't take all the credit, Rin. I helped," Jaken added.

I was conflicted. I was both happy that they had interrupted us but my body was left unsatisfied. Sesshomaru's lips had moved away from mine the moment Rin had called my name. He was already away from my body and moving towards the river as if nothing had happened. I was left with weak legs, wondering what the hell just happened. I was in a complete daze as I walked back to the river. _Did Sesshomaru really just kiss me? I must be dreaming._

XXX

**(3rd POV) **

Sesshomaru found himself at a loss as to why the woman would keep her distance from him. How could he prove to her that he did not intend any had of harm on her? His affections days ago had seemed to only make matters worse and now the woman seemed to be attempting to pretend he was no longer there. He was angered at himself for wanting to be close to the woman. He now more than ever wanted to feel close to her body and feel the heat from it against his own. Perhaps holding her had been a miss calculation on his part. It had an unusual effect on him. Building up something inside of himself that he struggled to deny: he desired the _mortal_ woman almost to the point that it drove him insane. He knew he should not be experiencing these things. He knew that he was stronger than this and should be able to overcome them. And yet, he was only falling deeper into the need of her.

Unable to continue with her attempt to ignore him. He called for her to follow him into the woods where it would be far enough for them to get some privacy. He needed to know once and for all why the woman seemed to fear him. He had ignored the hostility in her words, already moving past the thick trees.

After some time, Sesshomaru stopped walking, the woman nearly colliding into his back. He turned to face her, unable to restrain himself from being close to her. He watched as she stepped back from him. He knew he should stop but continued until her back was against a large tree.

He stood a foot away from her, needing to know, "Why do you distance yourself from me?"

She winced and closed her eyes the moment he raised his hand. This caused him to narrow his eyes. She was still afraid of him? He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers in order to show her that he would not hurt her. Her body seemed to involuntarily shutter under his touch.

"Do you fear me?" her eyes opened in surprise and looked into his golden ones. She shook her head. Once his question had left his lips, he could smell something. She was becoming aroused. Even though it was rather mild, this caused him to want to feel her body against his. He closed the distance between them, feeling her burning body. She was reacting to his every touch and he found himself needing more. He moved his hand from her cheek to her hip, pulling her against him. Her scent was intoxicating enough that he thought he would lose control. However, there were things he would never lose control over.

He could hear her heart loudly beating in her chest. The distance he had crossed in order for their hips to touch had caused a new reaction from the woman. He could smell the delicious start of her body's acceptance from in between her legs. He had to keep himself from reacting to it. There were a time and a place for such a display of burning desire. This wasn't it.

"Hm. It's not fear," he let out, moving to press himself against her body even more. Pushing her back against the tree, trapping her. He couldn't reject what he wanted but he would not go too far. Her face moved off to the side as she bit her lip. Her body was beginning to surrender to him. His hand that had been placed on her hip ventured down to grab her butt. A soft moan escaped her lips which she had attempted to suppress in vain. Sensing her growing desire, Sesshomaru leaned down to her ear, "I can smell your arousal." As he said that, he suppressed the growl that had threatened to surface. His hand squeezed her butt, hearing another soft moan from the woman as her chest arched forward into his chest.

He had to keep himself breathing evenly. He had to get himself into control again. This would have to be enough. He could not go further. This mortal woman still held her innocence and he shouldn't even be thinking of taking it from her. His teeth clenched as the thought rose. Even his demonic side was drawing him to her. Wanting her. Craving her. This slight protective feeling he had for the woman was now strengthened into a true need to protect her because of the new undeniable emotions that stirred up inside of him for the woman.

_Claim her. Mate her_, his innermost parts within him that he would keep in control was breaking through. This was the locked parts of him where he would push back in order to remain in control and be as he is. Those parts had never escaped. Why was this one? His very being was overpowering him, urging him to claim her as his mate. Every part of him had begun to accept her as a worthy mate, regardless of the fact that she was a human.

What had started as a reason to protect her life because it belonged to him had grown into a deep desire of simply wanting to protect her because he couldn't part with her. Every little thing about the woman had led him in this predicament. Mating was not only sexual desire, but it was also much more. To choose a mate was like the equivalent of marriage in the human custom. How could he have let this happen? There was no longer anything he could do. He was accepting what every part within him had already accepted. She was what he desired.

After some time of breathing slowly to calm himself. He let his hand wander up her side, keeping himself in control but allowing himself the pleasure of taking in the curve of her body before he placed his hand on her cheek. He gently forced her head to look at him. His breath on her lips, he was watching her reaction, seeing if she would deny him. When she made no signs of protest, he allowed his lips to softly press up against hers. He had to admit, he was wishing to deepen the kiss.

This display of tender affection was so unlike him. Out of his character and normal behavior but she brought this side out of him. He had already accepted her as his future mate. He would have to find an opportune time to tell her what he intended to do and wait for her answer. If she should reject him, it would hurt his pride but he had no desire in making her. No matter how much desire would build up within him, he would only take her when she wished for him to take her. He would find more excitement knowing that the woman desired him and was pleasured by him. Just as her arousal was pleasing him now. She would need to accept him as his mate in order for him to continue in his claim. He would not allow her to give herself to him unless she accepted being his mate.

This chaste kiss he had shared with her was only the beginning of his gentle affections. He found himself needing to prove to her that he would be a worthy mate. As ridiculous as this all was for him, he couldn't deny himself any longer. He knew what he wanted and he would do whatever he could to have her.

He was interrupted by the call of Rin. Removing himself from the woman even though parts of him was ordering him to claim her now. _He_ was in control of himself. He would do this his way. The right way. The way that the woman would be more aroused than she had been that day. He wanted to please her above all else. Her teasing moans earlier caused him to want to hear more in the heat of passion. He would not be satisfied until she was. He would be the sort of mate that would put his mate's pleasure above all else: sexual or otherwise. She would come first.

XXX

**(Hayami's POV)**

The sun had gone down as we walked on a path. Rin and I sat on A-Un, giving me some time away from walking with Sesshomaru. Or at least, that's what I had hoped. But instead of being in the front of the group, Sesshomaru was walking beside A-Un just a little behind me. I managed to calm myself down from earlier but I was still angry at myself for letting him get the better of me. _Damn him._ I had never wanted someone to touch me like that. I wasn't in love with him. I couldn't just let myself fall for this desire that was building up. This was sexual tension, that's all. I should be able to get over it.

"Hm. Them again," Jaken said as he stopped causing everyone else to do the same. The Okami Youkai were standing in front of us with their arms open as if to try to block our path.

"This road is closed. You cannot pass," the one with the mohawk spoke.

"Turn around and take another route," the other one said. Jaken mentioned something about going back the other way.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin turned to Sesshomaru.

The two youkai introduced themselves but I honestly wasn't paying much attention to that. I really didn't care who they were. Up until they started to show their 'badass' moves. They looked ridiculous. Sesshomaru was not impressed in the least. No one seemed to be.

"Pfft," I let out, trying to keep myself from laughing at them. The more they continued, the funnier it got. My body was shaking from suppressing my laughter.

"Make way," Sesshomaru ordered them, sounding like he had enough of their little games. The two idiots didn't know when to quit and continued to tell us to change course. I knew that Sesshomaru was losing patience. He took steps towards the youkai, "I told you to make way."

_Yeah. No more patience. _

The two youkai were shaking as Sesshomaru continued to take steps towards them. I sighed, getting off of A-Un and running towards the three of them. Sesshomaru had stopped and turned to look at me with narrowed eyes. No doubt wanting me to stay out of it. But I ignored his stare.

"Listen," I stared, "I don't know what the hell kind of game you two are playing but you should really get out of our way."

They both looked at me with wide eyes, turning to look at each other. They one that doesn't have the mohawk spoke, "We have a chance to get out alive if we get Kouga away. What do you think?" The one with the mohawk agreed.

"Someone looking for me?"

_Oh great, another one. _

This one was standing on a cliff and looking down at Sesshomaru, "Who are you? What do you want?" Then his eyes flickered to me. "A human woman?" He jumped down, still looking at me before turning back to Sesshomaru, "He reeks like that filthy mutt Inuyasha."

I heard Rin call out Sesshomaru's name but decided to ignore it for now.

"Oh, so you know him, huh?" I said out loud. Whoops. His eyes turned to me. "Does that mean you know Kagome?"

His eyes widened slightly, "Are you a friend of hers?"

"Yeah. She helped me out when I got injured a little while back."

He smirked, crossing his arms, "Yeah. That sounds like her. She's a kind woman."

The way he said that made me say my nest words, "Huh. You like her." If this youkai was familiar with Kagome than I felt like I could trust him enough not to try anything.

"Yeah. I'm going to make her mind one day." Somehow, I found that hard to believe. Even though I barely knew her, I just had a feeling she was interested in him.

"Good luck with that…" I said, trailing off.

"Hm?" I turned to look at Sesshomaru as he turned his attention towards the forest.

Then I felt the danger as it got closer before an ugly purple ogre came running at us with his claws out. "Give it to me," he said, looking at me, "Give me the Hikage."

As if on reflex, the Hikage wrapped around my body to provide me with my armor. His claws were blocked by my armored hand. _Well, that was unexpected. Not. _I pushed on his hand, making him stumble back.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Kouga ask, seeming to be confused, "How'd she do that?"

I had to ignore him as the ogre was about to lunge at me again. I felt the surge of demonic energy pulse throughout my body but this time something was different. I felt something change within me. But I decided to ignore it. The Hikage should black spikes towards the ogre and it was dead in seconds. My body teleported where Rin was, killing the Youkai that was about to attack her. Having a six sense for danger really came in handy. Once the threats were gone, the Hikage retreated into my body.

"Are we sure she's human?" the Okami youkai with the dual colored hair asked me.

"Yeah. There's no way that she is," the mohawk one said.

"You have demonic I've never sensed before," Kouga said to me.

I walked back to the Okami youkai and Sesshomaru, "Last I check I am."

"What's this Hikage he was on about? I thought for sure he was after my Sacred Jewel shards."

"An ancient demonic power that is still a complete mystery to me," I said with a shrug. I looked at the two youkai that had wasted our time, "Can we get through now? Or do I have to use the Hikage on you too? Because honestly I am done with this." I didn't quite understand why I suddenly felt hostile. I looked away in confusion at my words. Why did I threaten them? _What is happening to me? Shit._


	13. Chapter 13

Amberthecat: So glad you loved it ^-^ We are approaching the good parts. he he.

xXRitz-aholicXx: I like the little chaste kiss / I had too!

Note: This chapter is a little graphic. And this is not fully canon and will take a short of a shocking turn of events. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Demise**

Thankfully, Sesshomaru had left me alone since the kiss. I still had a hard time believing that he did kiss me and so gently. That soft kiss he gave me made me even more confused about my emotions. Every time I would think about it, my heart would flutter in my chest, my cheeks would flush, and I kept wondering why he had done that. Sure, I may have thought about kissing him but to think he would actually do it and in the way that he did. I just didn't understand what was going through his mind. I didn't understand what was going through my own mind, to be honest.

The reason that he had left me alone was that he had been busy trying to find Naraku. He had gone somewhere that there was poison and was gone for some time. I had grown worried but kept my mind busy with training with the sword he had given me. With his teachings, I had gotten quite skilled in fighting with a sword. My body was able to move more fluidly, going from what stance to another as I fought an invisible enemy. When he had come back, we went to Mt. Hakurei as Sesshomaru followed the scent of Kohaku.

"Hayami," I heard Rin say in fear as she hid behind me. There was a feminine looking man in front of us that had been sent by Naraku in order to stop us. I shielded Rin with my body in case the enemy would try to attack.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called.

"Right, M'lord," Jaken turned to the two of us, "Let's go. We do not want to be in the way."

_Speak for yourself, _I scoffed in my head. I had begun to grow stronger. I was sure I wouldn't get in the way if I stayed. The only reason I was beginning to follow them towards the bridge was that I wanted to protect Rin. However, the second I took a few steps to follow them, I felt someone kick me in my gut sending me back.

"Hayami!" I heard Rin scream as I was sent in the opposite direction and right in the mountain's rock wall. The rock broke from the impact and I felt a sharp pain go through my body. My body soon fell to the ground, bringing some of the rocks with me. I coughed up blood as I struggled to get up on knees with my hands. _What the hell was that? I didn't even sense anything coming. _My body felt on the verge of breaking. I was sure that I had broken a rib or two. _Shit. _There was no way my body could withstand the power of the Hikage in this state.

"Well, that was a disappointment," I turned my head to see a man looking down at me with a frown on his face. "You don't have the quickest reflexes. I guess that happens when you're just a human."

"Hayami!" I heard Rin scream again.

I turned my gaze to see her with a look of fear and worry, Jaken holding her back. It was weird it was like I was looking at her through a window. My eyes fell on the other two people that were on the cliff. The feminine looking man was looking at us with wide eyes. I had a suspicion that he didn't know the man that had attacked me. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was glaring dangerously towards us. He was pissed. I was still looking at them as if through a mirror.

"Don't bother looking for help from your friends. Or, more specifically, that youkai you've been around," I turned my gaze back to the man in front of me. His figure was clearer than anyone else's. I pushed myself up to my feet, holding on my stomach that was throbbing with pain. His lips twisted up, "Huh. Not bad. You're pretty strong for a human. Being able to stand after my attack is impressive."

"Who the hell are you?" I spat out, not in the mood for his little game. He had to have attacked me for a reason. He took a step towards me. I turned to grab hold of the sword at my waist but froze, eyes wide as I looked at my waist.

"Looking for this?" my eyes went back to the man as he looked at me with a cruel smirk. He held the sword in his hands before he threw it out of reach, "You won't be needing that."

_When did he grab that? _This man was not normal. I couldn't sense him and he had been incredibly fast. So fast he had kicked me and took my sword without me realizing. He was in front of me in a flash. I felt my hair being pulled forward, facing the others. His hand gripped my hair in a painful way after he pushed me down on my knees. This caused my ribs to shoot a painful shock through my body.

"If the Hikage won't show itself, I'll have to force it out," I heard the man say from above me.

_The Hikage isn't showing up because it would kill me because of how weak I am right now, stupid. _But I kept that to myself. He pulled on my hair harder. My mouth opened with a sharp gasp, my hands moving to try to get him to stop. This caused him to push me to the ground. My body was burning from all of the pain.

"Wow. He is brutal," the feminine man said as he still watched with shock, "Even for me."

My body let out a piercing scream from a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I felt the blood as it gushed out. The bastard had stabbed me. My body was shaking from all the pain. My gaze found its way to Rin who looked at me in horror, covering her mouth and tears in her eyes. Jaken was looking as if he were troubled. I guess he did get worried about me. Another piercing scream escaped my lips. This time he stabbed my right thigh. I was having trouble breathing.

"Huh. It's still not coming out," he said, "I guess the Hikage doesn't care about you. Though I have to admit, I'm really loving the screams you are making. It had been some time since I've played with someone."

I turned my head, sending him a glare. His glowing green eyes shone with sinister intentions hidden in them. This man looked normal with his spiked black hair. But I could tell by the look he was giving me that he was loving torturing me in front of every. I knew why everyone seemed to be on the other side of a window. There was a barrier separating us. I was sure that Sesshomaru would have intervened by now if he had been able. The barrier must be powerful enough to not break and prevent anyone through.

"I'm loving that defiant stare. I can't wait to break you," he said with a sinister smirk before another sword plunged into my other thigh. I bit my lip to suppress my scream this time. This seemed so endless. "I wonder where I should put my next one," he said.

My consciousness was shifting back and forth. I was losing a lot of blood. The pain was unbearable at this point. My pain tolerance was better but this shit hurt like hell. This man was crueler than anyone that I had ever met before. Possibly even worse than Naraku.

"Hey, now. Stay with me. I can't have you die on me," he said to me, "We've only just started to play!"

This guy was a sadistic bastard. He was having so much fun torturing me and no one being able to stop him from doing it. I knew that the Hikage was feeling restless inside of me. It wanted to be released in order to protect me but it knew that if it did, it would kill me. That was the only reason I was left on my own, defenseless and weak.

I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of breaking me. I was going to fight to the end. I pushed my body up with my uninjured arm. I managed to get on all fours before moving to the sword in my shoulder and taking it out. My teeth were clenched when I took each sword from my body.

"Amazing. You should have already died by now. I guess having the Hikage in your body has made you a stronger kind of human. But," he said as he stood in front of me, staring down at me as I was sitting on the side. He grabbed my neck, pulling me up. I was choking as I was tangling in the air, my hands were up trying to fight his hand off but it was no use. Whoever this man was, he was powerful. "You're still a breakable human. Come on. Just release the Hikage and all the pain will go away." His hand around my neck tightened, "Or we can continue our fun. What do you say? Either way, I win."

There was blood pooling down to the ground as it fell from my injuries. All I could manage to do was glare at the man. He seemed amused before he turned his gaze towards Sesshomaru. It was like something sparked in him. His lips twisted up even more. He moved my body so that he was holding my neck, my back pressed against his chest. He had me facing towards Sesshomaru.

"I think," the man said in my ear, "That torturing you with this woman's death will be even sweeter, Touga's eldest son."

He was talking to Sesshomaru by whispering in my ear. But I knew that Sesshomaru's hearing was strong. I knew that he heard the man's words. His eyes had narrowed even further as if to dare the man to do it. I watched as Sesshomaru lunged forward towards me as if he wanted to reach me and protect me from what was about to happen. I felt like I was puking but I wasn't. Blood had risen up my throat, bursting out of my mouth. The pain was all I felt before everything went black.

XXX

**(3rd POV) **

Sesshomaru's eyes looked at the monster as he had tortured the woman in front of him. He had tried to get through the barrier that divided them but it was a powerful one that even the Tokijin was no match for it, breaking in the process and becoming useless to him. All he could do was watch her bleed. His anger surfaced but his desperation to try to reach her in time was what truly consumed him.

With a last-ditch effort, Sesshomaru lunged towards the barrier after being consumed by the fear of losing the woman. A fear he had never once experienced before. His will and desire to protect her was what drew a new power unto him. A flash of light came from which is left arm would have been if it hadn't been severed months ago by his brother. He did not know why but he felt himself act as though he were thrusting a sword with his non-existent left arm. The demonic energy he had released was powerful enough to break down the barrier. But he had been too late as he watched the man plunge a sword through her chest, ending her life right before his eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru's left arm," the Inu Youkai heard Jaken say in wonder.

Sesshomaru spare a single glance down to see that his left arm had grown back and a sword was clutched in his hand. His grip tightened around its hilt, looking at the man with a deathly glare for killing the woman.

"That's right," the Sadist said to him, licking his lips, "That's the look I was craving. Utter anger and despair. This woman meant something to you. Too bad that she is now dead." He laughed, "At least I managed to get part of my revenge for being sealed away all this time. To kill the Hikage's new master and the woman that Touga's eldest son cared for all at once. There's nothing better." The man pushed the lifeless woman to the ground in front of him. Blood was pooled around her body.

"Ha… ya… mi…" Rin sobbed as she couldn't believe she saw Hayami be killed in such a brutal way. Jaken wasn't sure what to feel. He was feeling a loss for the woman but also curiosity towards Sesshomaru's newly regenerated arm and a new sword.

Without so much as a breath after the man had let go of Hayami's body, Sesshomaru moved to swing his new sword down on his enemy. The Sadist moved to block Sesshomaru's powerful swing with a twisted expression and laugh.

"You will never be strong enough, young pup," the man let out in wicked pleasure, "I am far older, more experienced, and more powerful than you are. Your own father couldn't completely dispose of me."

"My father has nothing to do with this," Sesshomaru said with a cold glare before he swung once again.

"Your father has everything to do with this." The Sadist's hand rose up, dark demonic energy was let go, barely missing Sesshomaru as it went in the direction of the bridge. The bridge broke from the force of the energy. "Whoops. That man was waiting for an ambush but I took his life instead. Pity."

Jakotsu's eyes widened in realization. Suikotsu had been waiting on the bridge to capture the human child to get to Sesshomaru. He turned around to go in search of Suikotsu. He did not believe there was any chance of coming out of this alive if he remained with the two powerful youkai. He wasn't about to stay and find out.

Sesshomaru continued to clash swords with the Sadist and he was gaining the upper hand much to his enemies disdain. Sesshomaru was overpowering the youkai with his new strength that had been building up inside of him and now boiled over throughout his body and in his new sword. He felt as if his power had grown.

With one more powerful swing of his sword, the Sadist was cut down into parts that were quickly disappearing, unable to be regenerated. Sesshomaru was left watching the youkai's body vanish into nothing. He turned his gaze to the lifeless body of the woman. He swapped his swords while he walked towards her. With his Tenseiga in his hands, he swung his sword over her body in order to revive her. But Tenseiga remained quiet. The sword did not push him to save the woman as it did with Rin. Nothing. He could not see any beings from the underworld that he could cut through. He sheathed his sword back in its scabbard. Was there really no way to save her? He kneeled down and brought her into his arms.

There weren't enough words to describe everything he felt within him. He had gained so much more powerful and yet, he would easily trade it for the woman's life. No power was worth her life. Why couldn't he revive her? Why wasn't Tenseiga letting him? He felt the loss deep within himself. His teeth clenched as he held her to his body. He had been too late and too foolish. He had wanted to protect her life but still thought that he wouldn't be without her because he could revive her if there would ever be a need. What was he to do now?

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin started as she walked towards them with tears in her eyes, "Will Hayami be okay?"

There was a bright light that appeared, blinding them all. Once the light subsided, a man appeared with a soft smile on his face. This man had deep red hair tied into a high ponytail, golden-orange eyes, and golden marks on his face. This man was an Inu Daiyoukai with the blooming sun symbol on his forehead. An Inu Daiyoukai Sesshomaru had never seen before.

Sesshomaru gently laid the woman down before standing up, ready to get into another battle if this youkai were to attack. The man's smile widened, "Be calm, Sesshomaru. I am not here to harm, Hayami." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the mention of the woman's name. How did this man know her? A friend of the Sadist? "You really care about her, don't you?" Sesshomaru's jaw clenched again, body stiff but his face remained the same. "Your Tenseiga cannot revive her. But I can."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, "You'd have me believe you can do something that the Tenseiga cannot?"

The man turned to the woman's lifeless body, "I can." He turned his gaze back to Sesshomaru, "But this will be the only time I can do so."

"Why would you bring back a human?" Sesshomaru was suspicious as to what this youkai's motives were.

"Because the Hikage has asked me to do so. The Hikage and I have a long past together," he chuckled, "After all, I am the one who has created it." This information shocked Sesshomaru but also his companions. "I am the First of the Ancient Youkai."

"I thought that they had all died," Jaken tactlessly said.

The First looked amused as he smirked, "You thought wrong. And I was able to come to heed the call of my Hikage who has served me well for countless years. I could not ignore its plea," the man began to walk towards the woman's body. Sesshomaru could not stop him, standing back to watch the scene. The youkai moved to sit on top of his knees by the woman's side. He moved a clawed hand to hold above Hayami's heart, "I see now. She couldn't be revived by your sword because her life has been influenced by what dwells within her."

"Can you save her, mister?" the small girl asked, eyes still damp but hopeful.

"As I have said," he said as he kept his eyes down to Hayami, "I can but I will not be able to save her life again if her life is ever taken again. This can only be done once." His hand glowed colors of gold, orange, and red like the burning sun. The glow extended towards Hayami's body. The beautiful, strange demonic energy flew through her body in order to give her life again. Sesshomaru had never felt demonic energy that was pure.

_What is this? _He couldn't help wonder.

Once the man was done, he stood up and turned to Sesshomaru, "Take care of her, Sesshomaru. I will be counting on you." His expression softened as he looked at the younger Inu Daiyoukai. With another bright, blinding light, the youkai disappeared.

Sesshomaru did not have the time to stand around. He returned to the woman's side and could hear the sounds of her heart. He pulled her in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into his eyes. She smiled at him in a sleepy like daze, "Hi." She shifted around and wrapped her arms in an embrace.

He returned her gesture, bringing her body closer to his. He had lost her but the First Ancient Youkai had brought her back to him. He couldn't figure out why such a powerful being would waste his time saving a single mortal life. But he was relieved that he had brought back someone precious to him. Now that he knew what it felt like to lose her, he would fight and become stronger in order for her to never come to such a fate again. He would protect her with his own power that had now become strong within him.

"Well, there's a surprise," Sesshomaru's eyes turned to look at the new presence in the corner of his eye. Totosai was now standing a few feet away from them. Hayami moved to pull herself from him and looked at the old youkai. They both stood up on their feet as they looked at the old youkai.

"Totosai. Hello," she greeted him as if nothing had happened.

Totosai scratched the inside of his ear, "I'm surprised that this happened. What do you know?" he blinked as he looked at the two, ignoring Rin and Jaken, "Your new sword is called Bakusaiga. A sword that was not inherited or forged by another. This one was created from your very own body, Sesshomaru." The old man looked at the woman that had been embracing Sesshomaru only moments before. This was not what he had expected when he was called to come to reforge the Tenseiga after the change in Sesshomaru's heart. The woman really was someone of importance to the Inu. "I'm here to reforge the Tenseiga."

Everything that happened on that day had been so quick that no one had a chance to really figure out what had happened. Who was the male youkai who had killed Hayami and how did he know Sesshomaru's father? Who was the other youkai who had restored Hayami's life? How did Sesshomaru manage to gain a new arm and a new sword made by his own power? And why did the Tenseiga finally accept him after refusing to save Hayami's life? All good questions that all lead back to Hayami. She had been the one constant in all of these surprising events. In the end, she was alive and Sesshomaru had grown in power. Was this what it was like to have someone to protect? He remembered his father's last words to him. To think that Sesshomaru would one day have someone to protect and could not find himself denying it.

_Hayami_, he thought in his mind, _What have you done to me?_


	14. Chapter 14

Amberthecat: Yeah. The plot centering around Hayami is slowly presenting itself. And just wait until you read this chapter XD

Mallarie : Awww thank you! ^.^

BatmanForPresident: Yeah. It will start getting a little crazy now. Somethings will remain the same but there will be differences and add-ons (like this chapter). ^-^

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**True Affection**

In all honesty, being brought back from the dead after being tortured in front of the people I cared about hadn't been the easiest thing for me but I managed to pretend to be okay for Rin's sake. The poor girl had been through enough as is and I didn't want to add to that. I was going to try to make her worry less about me and make her smile. She was more important than what I was going through.

I was told that some strange youkai had come to restore my life. That had me confused. My body did not have any scars or anything from the injuries. It was as if they had never happened. If only that were true. The first night after the incident, I woke up in a cold sweat after having one of those night terrors. Needless to say, because of my death and resurrection, Sesshomaru had halted from searching for Naraku. Instead, all of us had picked a desirable spot to stay in for a few days. To all of our surprise, Sesshomaru hadn't left even once during that time. But I had an assumption as to why that was.

I felt as though he knew that I would be in a fragile state after going through that and felt it more important to remain near me instead of going off seeking revenge. I felt that this was the most likely reason because of the first night.

When I had woken up from my night terror, tears fell from my eyes and my body shook uncontrollably. I was feeling small as I held myself in a ball, trying to stay quiet and not wake another. But someone was already awake. Sesshomaru had picked me up in his arms and brought me to his tree. Once he was laying down against the tree, supported by his MokoMoko-Sama, his hand moved from my thigh to my waist. He let my body fall to his side, causing me to be snuggled up to his side with his arms wrapped around me. I was still astonished by the fact that he had grown a new left arm. So much had happened in such a short amount of time that it became difficult to take it all in without being overwhelmed.

And I wasn't sure what to make of his new actions towards me. However, it didn't take me long to fall back asleep that night after laying my head down against his chest. There was a wave of safety and comfort being with him. The desire that I felt wasn't there because of everything that had happened. No one would be in the mood after that. But this contact with him made me feel a different kind of emotion and desire.

For the next couple of nights after having a nightmare, he would pick me up and do the same thing again. Every time, he would bring me to his tree and wrap his strong arm around me. Eventually, I stopped trying to sleep on my own with Rin and Jaken around the fire. I would just go straight to Sesshomaru myself and lay next to him and he would let me settle next to him before wrapping his arm around me. When I had started to go immediately to Sesshomaru was when those nightmares stopped. His presence beside me at night had scared them away. I didn't know if I was cured but I still kept going to him and he would never refuse me.

I wasn't sure what motivated him to be like this towards me. I never would have guessed that Sesshomaru was a snuggler. But I found myself enjoying it a lot. Sleeping next to him just felt right because I felt protected and warm. This was a rare side of him that I found endearing. I didn't know he could be so gentle and comforting. His cold exterior would have you think otherwise about him. He looked dangerous and deadly. But to me, he was a man that would hold me to protect me from nightmares.

I felt myself walking up, eyes fluttering open. I was still in Sesshomaru's arms and the sun was going to rise soon. I could hear the birds already making a call of the morning like an alarm clock. "Mmm," I let out, not wanting to wake up. I closed my eyes again and scooted closer to Sesshomaru's warm body. I had started to like sleeping with him and almost never wanted to get up. Once I scooted closer to him, his arm around me pulled me even closer. "Good morning," I managed to mumble out in my sleepy voice.

Knowing that I would have to get up, I pulled part of my body up and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes while I yawned. Once that was taken care of, I sat up to stretch out my body. It was funny. I was sitting next to him and his hand was still holding my hip. My eyes spotted the little bundles of the sleeping Rin and Jaken. I could hear Jaken snoring and that almost made me laugh.

Rin and Jaken had already found out that Sesshomaru and I would sleep next to each other at night. Jaken had been shocked and I swore he froze in his place with an open mouth for almost an hour. He just couldn't believe that we did. Rin, on the other hand, was beyond happy. Then again, she was always happy. She just seemed thrilled at the fact that Sesshomaru and I were getting along so well.

I was kind of contemplated going back to sleep for a few more minutes. That thought was tempting me. Too bad that Sesshomaru sat up before I had the time to use him as a pillow again. I looked to my side towards him only to see that he was looking at me. My heart skipped a beat at his close proximity to me. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. His golden eyes seemed to be melting my heart with his stare. There was a tenderness underneath that left me breathless. He was just silently watching me.

I don't know what had caused me to do it but I did. I closed the distance between our lips and gently kissed him before pulling away. But then I kissed him again like the first time hadn't been enough. The most surprising thing was that he was letting me kiss him. I pulled away from the second chaste kiss. My hand rose up to hold the back of his neck, bringing him closer to me and kissed him for the third time. This time I had gotten a reaction from him. My body turned towards him as he pulled me to his body with his arms wrapped around my middle as he deepened the kiss.

I pulled away, in a shocked daze that he reacted that way. His eyes had been closed until they opened and looked at me again. I felt like my heart would burst out of my chest. I was even more breathless. He had let me kiss him and seemed to be enjoying it. Was I still asleep and dreaming? Yeah, that must be it. There's no way this was real. If this was just a dream, it couldn't hurt to keep going. Right?

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips on his again, moving to wrap my arms around his neck. His hands snaked down to my thighs and pulled me up on his lap, causing me to straddle him and leaving me to moan softly against his mouth as we shared a newly heated kiss, his hands never leaving my thighs as he squeezed them. My mind was becoming foggy as he took control of the kiss. I moved my lips to his will and my skin was becoming hot. Having both his arms touching me was a little too exciting.

Okay. I didn't find him to be a cuddling type or this kind of a kisser. I mean, could I even picture him kissing someone? Much less kissing me breathless like this that my mind was going fuzzy. All I did know was that I did not want him to stop. I pressed my chest up against his as my arms tightened around his neck. Dear god, I was losing my mind. I was making out with Sesshomaru! Cue the freak out here. At least there was no tongue. I think I would just surrender to him completely by then. I'm serious. This Inu Daiyoukai knew how to kiss.

His hands tightened on my thighs, pulling my lower body closer to him as he let out a growl on my lips. Why did I find that sexy all of a sudden? _Shit. I have to stop this before I lose complete brain function. _I could feel the heat between my legs after reacting to his growl.

We finally pulled apart for much-needed air after that intense and passionate kiss. I was breathing rather heavily just a few inches from his lips. I moved to glance in his eyes as he kept my body close. My heart was beating so fast as he looked at me. His golden orbs were smoldering with something that was not at all anger. I couldn't seem to look away. I wanted him to look at me like that all the time.

His eyes suddenly lifted from me and looked to something over my shoulder. He gently removed his arms from around my body and helped me off of his lap. Our companions were waking up. I was left sitting next to him after having kissed him full of overwhelming emotion that I felt like I had been swimming in it.

"Good morning!" Rin said as she was now up and about. She rushed over to me, jumping in my arms with a gleeful expression.

I chuckled at her, "Good morning, Rin."

She grinned at me, "Can you tell me a story?" I nodded my head. Her face lit up as she snuggled into me more. This little girl was the sweetest. I loved her beyond words could express. I held her in my arms as I started to tell her a made up a story that I hoped she would like. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru made no attempt to leave and stayed sitting near us as I shared the story.

XXX

**(3rd POV) **

Sesshomaru found himself in a situation that had to put his revenge in pause. After the woman's death, he had gone through an inner change. He was himself but not himself. He felt something stirring in his chest and growing with each passing day. The more the woman stayed sleeping in his arms, the stronger it grew. He had never deemed himself to kind of man to fall victim to needs of affection. He never thought that he would be more than willing to spend his nights with a woman wrapped around him in an innocent act. But those were moments that he began to treasure more and more.

He remembered his intention to mate with the woman. This intention was still there but he wanted to do it the right way and had yet to figure out how to go about it. He wasn't even sure if she would even understand what mating with him would mean. He would have to explain it to her before she made a decision. He did not want to deceive her to get what he wanted.

Sesshomaru once believed that having feelings for anyone but himself would be a weakness. He could no longer say such words. Ever since he met the woman, he found himself become stronger in ways he did not even comprehend. And now he had created his very own sword. He had a suspicion that his new arm and sword had been due to his overwhelming need to protect her. She may be his weakness but she was also his greatest strength.

He felt her stir awake from her spot at his side. She seemed to be reluctant to get up but managed to do so. He watched her sit up and stretch her body. He sat up along with her. One hand behind her back as it supported him. He was leaning in her direction, wanting to meet her gaze. She turned her face in his direction, her eyes widened in shock because their faces were close to each other. He could feel her breath on his lips and he wondered if he should kiss her again like the other time. It had been some time since then.

To his utter shock, the woman pressed her soft lips on his. He was frozen, unblinking at her sudden affection. Something was consuming him. She kissed him once again, just as gently as the first. It was when she moved her body a little to be able to grab him behind his neck to pull him closer in a third kiss. He couldn't restrain himself from what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body to his.

She had gasped in surprise before relaxing in his arms. He could feel the passion he felt for the woman rise up within him. She captured his lips again and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss further. His hands wandered to her thighs and moved her to sit on his lap facing him with her legs parted. She was in a tantalizing position. Their most sensitive areas only divided my clothes that could easily be tossed aside.

His hands remained on her thighs as he gained control over the kiss. His desire for her and his need for her was boiling over. His desire only grew when she tightened her arms around his neck, her chest pressed up against him. He reacted by pulling her by her thighs in order for him to feel her closer to him, letting a growl to restrain himself from doing anything more or he may not be able to fully control his own reactions He could feel how hot she was getting even with the fabrics separating them. This woman was infectious. He wanted to protect her, hold her, kiss her, touch her, feel her, and be wrapped around her wet folds. He wanted to pleasure her and he knew that them kissing was providing her with some pleasure. This filled him with pride.

He managed to let himself enjoy this just the way it was without moving too quickly. This woman deserved to be pleased in every way. Having her now would only be a selfish desire. She needed to know what she meant to him. How he felt for her without needing to tell her and humiliate himself by having to utter the words. He still his pride to think about. He would prove to her that these emotions were real by the actions he would show her. He desired to shower her with affection: Innocent or heated like that moment they shared. He would bid his time and make sure that his future mate is always thoroughly satisfied. His pride would not allow anything less.


	15. Chapter 15

AmbertheCat: Right? I mean, if he can control everything else, I'm sure he can control what's in between his legs XD

BatmanForPresident: Yes. They did. Especially after what Hayami went through.

xXRitz-aholicXx: ^-^ going for cute. Until it gets steamy (cue the smirk)

MoonPrincess919: Haha. I'm happy to hear you liked it so much that you binged read it ^-^ Makes me happy.

mallarie: haha we haven't even reached the good parts yet! (ps: stupid thing keeps deleting your full username -_-)

Thank you all for the support!

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

**True Emotion**

I had finally managed to prove to Sesshomaru that we had all spent enough time in one place and we should get back to hunting down Naraku. I think making out with him was a bit of proof enough that I was ready to move on. Not that I had done that for that purpose. I had kissed him because I wanted to. Which caused me to start an internal dilemma inside of me. I was painfully aware that Sesshomaru had a way to stop me from being able to control my urges. Honestly, I never wanted someone to take me as much as him before. This was the very reason why I was struggling with myself. Was I really just sexually attracted to him or was there a deeper emotion under the surface of the lust I felt?

I loved being in his arms not that he could effectively hold me in both of them as well. I loved the way I always felt protected and warm with him. I loved the way he would sometimes look at me. To others, they may seem the same but to me, his expression would soften when he looked at me. The way his eyes would peer into mine made me feel like I was important and treasured to him. Dare I say, he looked at me with a great passion in his eyes that made me want to kiss him even more.

He never was the cruel, coldhearted youkai everyone believed to be. To me, he was home. He was the man that I wanted to be with. Every time I had been offered to stay somewhere else, I always refused in order to remain by his side. As I thought about all of these things, I couldn't stop the realization from hitting me. I wanted to be with him because somewhere during my time being with him I had actually fallen for him without any warning. This realization washed over me like a strong tidal wave. The very moment I let the words in my heart was the moment that I wanted him more than I had first wanted him when I thought it was pure lust. I wanted him in every way I could.

_I just had to fall in love with a full-blooded youkai. _Could he ever love me too? There was a line between wanting someone for just sexual release and wanting someone in every way because you were in love with them that you wanted to surrender everything to them. I knew that Sesshomaru cared about me in a way or another. But could he love me the way I had come to realize that I love him?

I swung the Hogosha in expert precision. Well, as expertly as I could given the fact that I was still nowhere near an experience swordswoman. I was in a small clearing a little further away than the others to train without hurting anyone. Sesshomaru had gone off in order to follow a scent. That left me to train on my own, cutting down an invisible foe in front of me. I had been doing that for hours.

I relaxed in my spot straightening up my back and letting the Hogosha hang in my hand at my side. I was still a weak human but I was a lot stronger than most. I was sure I was at least strong enough to stop 20 armed human men. But I couldn't help but wish I could be more than just a human. That may be because I felt like Sesshomaru would not allow himself to be with me like that because of the fact I was human. Even if I did get stronger, I would still always be a human. There was just no way to get around that. I let out a deep sigh from all these thoughts that plagued me.

My eyes widened, body tensed as an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me up against their chest. My heart was pounding. How did someone get so close again? Usually, my six sense was in the nose. I was ready to attack the person but stopped.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings," I heard Sesshomaru whisper in my ear. "You should never let anyone this close to you."

I relaxed in his arms, "Not even if that person is you? I should flee from you?"

His free hand moved my hair from my shoulder, he pulled the color of my kimono down. My heart was pounding inside my chest when I felt his breath on my now exposed skin. "Would you flee from me, Hayami?"

I couldn't help but let a gasp escape my lips. Sesshomaru had finally called me by my name. This caused my body to lean up against him. I wished he would call me by name from now own. The way he said my name sent my head spinning.

"No," I managed to let out.

His lips gently grazed my neck. I tilted my head to the side to surrender my neck to him. He began to kiss down my neck until he met my shoulder, nibbling and sucking on my sensitive skin. I knew I should be wondering why he was doing this. But I was enjoying it far too much to complain. A soft moan escaped my lips when he found the tender area on my shoulder, sending a wave of pleasant shocks up and down my body. He continued to suck on that spot, pulling my body closer to his. The sword that I had been holding in my hand fell to the ground.

I twisted in his arms to capture his lips in mine, consumed by a need for him. My hands held him behind his neck as I pressed my body against his. It was then I noticed that his armor was not on. I could feel the heat of his body more closely. His arms pulled me even closer to his body, feeling up and down my back and my sides. It sent a thrill through my body. He always seemed to have my body at his mercy.

I didn't understand why he had started this by pulling me to him and kissing my neck. But he kissed me with the same passion as the other day. His hands traveled down my body and squeezed my butt, a moan coming from me. I don't know why but I loved it whenever he would grab me there and he seemed to know that. When my mouth open to moan on his lips, he took the opportunity to slide his hot wet tongue in my mouth. His tongue was so powerful that it almost felt like he was already making love to me. My body was on fire and sensitive. I was utterly consumed by desire. His tongue felt amazing in my mouth. His hands squeezed my butt again, another moan from me. He needed to stop that or my brain will shut down and all that will be left is my lust for him.

I pulled away from him, needing to breathe. My mind was feeling dizzy all of a sudden from the lack of oxygen. I had to remove myself from him or I was sure I was going to lose myself completely to my desire. I moved to pick up the Hogosha that had been forgotten on the ground to sheath it in its scabbard. I had to calm down my heated body. Sesshomaru just had a way to make me wild with lust for him. But even though I knew my body wanted him, I wasn't sure if I was completely ready. I had just realized my true feelings for him and didn't want to get hurt. If he really was just toying with me because he knew of my desire for him than I had to stop this from going any further. I wasn't going to let someone take something precious to me because I had feelings for them and wanted them. I wanted it to be with someone that loved me too.

"What is bothering you?"

My body tensed for a second before I turned to look at Sesshomaru that was staring at me intently. I shook my head, "It doesn't matter."

His eyes narrowed at me as he closed the distance between us again. He pulled me to him by my waist with one arm. My hands had moved on their own and were pressed against his chest. I felt my cheeks flush in spite of myself, my heart pounding in my chest. I looked away from him in embarrassment by hiding my face in his chest. How could he make me feel this way and make me react like this? I remember a time when I didn't feel like this. At some point in time, I had grown attached to him in a way that I never thought I would. These feelings had crept up on me and now all I wanted was to be his and for him to be mine. So much so that it was beginning to hurt. Why did being in his arms feel so right? I was afraid of my growing feelings for him.

I knew that I should push him away. I knew that I should try to ignore these feelings inside of me. I just didn't have the energy or the resolve to. I was bordering between letting him touch me and do whatever he wanted, and running the other way in order for me not to get hurt when he was done playing around. I thought my heart was split in half, unsure of what to do.

I felt his other arm wrap around my upper back, his chin resting on top of my head. He was embracing me as if he was trying to comfort me. All he did was hold me to his body. I closed my eyes, letting myself get soothed by being in his arms like this. There was no sexual tension around us. All I felt was the love I felt for him as he held me so gently to him. When did he get to be this way with me? I never knew that he could be like this. It only made things harder for me. It made me hope that he felt something for me too.

Ever since I had died and been brought back to life, Sesshomaru had shown me more care than he had ever before. He would let me stay with him at night. He always kept a watchful eye on me. There was just something that had changed about him. Were these things missed by me before? Had they always been there? If I remember correctly, he always did seem to be protective of me. But he had never touched me and hold me as he did lately. It was almost like he was afraid to let me go. Was I just imagining this because I wanted this so bad?

_I love him, _I thought as I let myself take in every second that he held me because these feelings surfacing were flowing through me with great power and undeniable. I was more than sure that I had been gradually falling for him this whole time. It was why I never wanted to leave him. I had just been blind because I had never felt in love before. What was someone in love supposed to do? I wanted to tell him how I felt about him but I was afraid he would reject me and tell me there was no way he could ever be with a human. It was a miracle that he even let me this close to him.

I moved my hands and wrapped them around his own body, sinking into his embrace. I wanted him to never let me go. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. I couldn't believe just how madly in love I had fallen for this Inu Daiyoukai. He captured my heart entirely.

"Did you find him?" I asked Sesshomaru, cutting through the silence.

"No," he replied in my hair, "But he may be at the graveside."

Curious, I pulled away enough to look at him, "Graveside?" That did not sound all that pleasant. I was worried as we went in search for an entryway to the graveside. Something told me that nothing good was going to come of it. Like Naraku was going to get his way again. I just had a gut feeling deep within me that something, or someone, was waiting for me.


	16. Chapter 16

BatmanForPresident: Haha. Patience, my friend. Patience. XD

AmbertheCat: Haha. Yeah, got to keep you on your toes. =^.^= And haha patience :p Also, I hope your head is feeling better.

Lunarose jodes: I am honored and humbled by your words. ^-^ I will strive to continue my good work. Hope you enjoy your vacation!

XKaminix: Haha I guess you will have to continue to read to find out ^.^ Mwahaha

Enjoy and thank you for all the support!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Meeting Sesshomaru's Father**

I felt as though I were walking through a terrible haunted house, only this one was a haunted cave with corpse everywhere. The terrible feeling in my gut was growing even more and the Hikage seemed to be warning me.

As we followed Kagura deeper in the cave, I wondered why Sesshomaru had been quick to agree to follow her. She had even told him that she didn't think even he would come out of this alive. But I knew that he was confident that he would and that he would be able to protect me. That was the only reason why he would have me tag along with him. Rin was waiting with A-Un, even though I wanted to stay with her. Sesshomaru did not want to leave me out of his sight for too long and so I had to follow him. I only hoped that Rin would be safe without us being there.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I heard Jaken say from beside me. I couldn't help but agree with him. Something was not right but it was not the cave but what waited on the other side. "It's certainly is stifling in here, isn't it?"

Kagura left us to venture deeper on our own. I moved closer to Sesshomaru, "Not that I question your decisions but I have to be honest… Something on the other side doesn't feel right to me. The Hikage is telling me that something is waiting for me on the other side and I don't think it's Naraku."

"Do you believe I am incapable of protecting you now?" I could feel him looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I shook my head, "No. I just thought you should know." I thought back to the man that had killed me. I remembered the pain. I did not want to have to go through that or for Sesshomaru to watch that again.

"I will not allow your life to be taken again," he said to me as his eyes turned forward again. I knew that he meant that as a promise.

The three of us came to a doorway of sorts at the end of the cave where two large statues stood on either side of it. "Do you wish to pass?"

Jaken looked around, "Who said that? The statues?"

_When I think I've seen it all… _

The eyes of the statues opened, "Do you wish to pass?"

"Or do you not wish to pass?"

"Of course, we want to pass! That is the whole reason we came here!" Jaken yelled at them as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then, you shall pass." In the next second, the statues came to life before us.

_No. Now I have. _

The statues started to walk towards us with their towering forms. The ground shook below our feet. Jaken let out a yell of fear before clutching on to MokoMoko-sama. As the giant statues came closer to us, Sesshomaru unsheathed his Bakusaiga.

"Only the dead can pass through this gate," one of the statues informed us.

"Those who wish to pass will die by our hands," the other one added.

"Hm. Interesting," Sesshomaru let out in amusement. I felt his other arm snake our my waist causing me to yelp in surprise. He rushed forward to strike down the statues, moving past them with amazing speed. The statues fell and the cave quaked. The issue was that they did not stay down for very long.

"Well, that's convenient," I breathed out with sarcasm.

The statues rushed towards us. I held Sesshomaru, hiding my head in his chest. I just did not want to see this go down anymore. This was stressing me out. What to do when your opponent wouldn't stay down? After a few seconds, I turned my head to see the two of them kneeling before Sesshomaru, telling him that he may pass because he willed the Tenseiga.

_I guess I am going to the world in between. Best. Vacation. Ever. Not. _

XXX

"Fancy meeting you here," I said to Kagome and the others after Sesshomaru had let me go in the belly of his father. I was still in shock that I was really _inside_ of his father. And Sesshomaru had been pissed enough at Inuyasha to punch him in the face for defiling their father's grave. Sesshomaru had gone off to fight Naraku, leaving me with my friends.

"Sesshomaru really brought you here with him?" Sango asked me as she walked towards me.

"Uh. Yeah," I said as my eye twitched. They did not need to know that I died and now Sesshomaru did not let me out of his sight.

"I see you've gained back your arm," we heard Naraku said, "Sesshomaru. And even a new sword. How fortunate for you."

"How unfortunate for you," I looked at Sesshomaru as his eyes narrowed at the enemy before him, "Today, you will die by my hands."

"I don't think that will happen," Naraku's lips twisted into a smug smirk before his eyes turned to look at me. There's that feeling again. The Hikage become restless inside of me. "Today, it will be this woman that will die. Again."

"What the hell?" I heard Inuyasha say from beside me, "Like that's ever going to happen. She may be a pain in my ass but I wouldn't let her get killed by a bastard like you!"

"Wait. Did he say 'again'?" Miroku said I could feel eyes staring at me.

_Damnit. _

"Yeah. I-" my words were cut off as a new man stood before me as if appearing out of nowhere just like the last time. My eyes widened in shock before the man grabbed onto my arm, pulling me to his body.

"Let's take a little trip, shall we?"

_Fuck. Not again._

XXX

**(3rd POV) **

"What the hell did you do to her, Naraku?!" Inuyasha yelled at him in anger. Everyone couldn't believe how fast everything happened. One second, their friend was with them after they reunited. The next, she had disappeared with an unfamiliar youkai that seemed to appear out of thin air.

Naraku's signature dark chuckle was heard, "All according to my plan." His red eyes turned to Sesshomaru, "How does it feel to lose the woman that you have grown to care so deeply for a second time, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's teeth clenched as his anger flared up. How could he not have sensed the other youkai in the area? How could he had been so blind and once again let the woman come in harm's way? That bastard Naraku was going to pay with his life.

XXX

**(Hayami's POV) **

_Okay. The creep factor has leveled up to about a hundred. _The ground was drenched in a few inches of blood, the stench of death was everywhere. There was a thick fog all around me that preventing me to see anything. I felt as though I was in a swamp of blood water. I felt a shiver down my spine. This was not where I would ever want to end up. It was like a scene from a horror movie.

I felt my sixth sense kicking in. But I was glued to my spot as if the blood was too thick for me to move my feet. I willed the Hikage to protect me but it couldn't come out. The place I was in was causing a disturbance and I was unable to call upon it.

_Shit, _I thought as I braced myself to be killed again, closing my eyes shut. I heard the sound of two swords clashing which caused me to open my eyes. I was shocked to see someone's back to me, defending me from the youkai that had brought me to this place, "Sesshomaru?"

He pushed the youkai back before turning his head to look me over his shoulder, sharing a smile. I blinked, he looked like Sesshomaru. They had a lot of resemblances but this was not the same youkai I had come to care about. This youkai was visibly another Inu Youkai with his silver hair up in a high ponytail and his marking on his face. He really did look like Sesshomaru.

The Inu Youkai turned back to his opponent, "I will not have you take my son's companion, Samanosuke. Your fight is with me."

_His son's? Is this… Sesshomaru's father?_ I was in complete shock. Hadn't he passed away a long time ago?

"Coming back from the dead to save a human. That is so like you," the other youkai snared, "To think that my younger brother was weak enough to fall to your son. But I will not go down as easily."

"So, you seek revenge, do you?" There was a slight pause, "I'm afraid you will not find it here."

I heard an angry hiss, "You think you can stop me? You may have been able to seal my brother all those years ago and destroy the Hikage that was serving him but you will not take my life today. I will defeat you and kill this woman and destroy the Hikage that helped you seal my brother. Even if it is the last, I will destroy it."

_Those that mean… There is more than one Hikage? _I thought this entire time that there was only one of them. I had the last one? What did this all mean?

"I'm afraid that it will be you that will fall this day," Sesshomaru's father said, "This woman his precious to my son and I shall not let you take her from him." I knew that this situation was serious but I couldn't help the blush on my cheeks.

In the next second, their swords began to clash once again. I tried to watch them but the fog made it hard to see. I had to wait with bated breath to see this to the very end. I felt a blast push me back and I was flung down to the ground. I was covered in the pool of blood that had been at my feet.

I heard the splash of blood as someone walked towards me. I looked up into golden eyes that were kind as they looked at me. His outstretched hand was in front of me as an offer. I accepted this offer as he pulled me to my feet. The scenery around us shifted. The bloodied ground turned into lush green grass. We were now on top of a cliff overlooking a beautiful landscape. I turned my attention to the man before, taking my hand back.

"Are you really Sesshomaru's father?" I inquired, still not believing that this was real.

"Indeed. I am," he said to me, his features softening some more, "It is a pleasure to meet the woman that has changed my son's heart." I was confused. "The Tenseiga sent me that message. I knew that one day my son would find someone he would want to protect." His clawed hand laid on top of my head in a show of affection, "You are an incredible young woman. I thank you for looking out for my son."

I shook my head, "No. He has been the one that's always protected me."

He chuckled, "Only because you are a woman of great strength. I am sure he could recognize that within you even though you are a human." My cheeks were flushed again. I decided to change the subject.

"Um. How is this possible? How are you here and why-"

"You are in my grave and the Hikage knew you would need aid. It called to me in order for me to protect you. I was eager to do so as I wanted to meet you. The Hikage within your body and I have a long history. We helped one another to stop a destructive Hikage from wreaking havoc to this land and sealing its master. You see, we are old friends. I could not simply deny helping my old friend once again even beyond my grave." His hand started to ruffle my hair, "You do not have much time left. Can I ask you to tell my son, Inuyasha, that I am proud of him? And tell Sesshomaru that now he understands what true power really is and I always believed he would come to realize it."

I nodded my head, "Of course. Thank you for saving me. It was a pleasure to meet you."

He chuckled once more, pulling me into his chest in a hug and I could feel the warmth and affection behind this innocent act, "The pleasure was all mine, Hayami. Continue to take care of that stubborn son of mine. I know he has become a better man and greater youkai because of you." He pulled away from me, "Just know that there will be others that will seek to harm you or kill you. Be prepared for that even though I have no doubt my son will protect you." Before I could answer him, the world around me began to blur. "Goodbye, my dear child." I couldn't believe that I met Sesshomaru's father.


	17. Chapter 17

AmbertheCat: I thought it was a great spine *smirk* and will come in handy later on... Shh.

BatmanForPresident: You will find out now 0.0 . I liked writing this new bit of the plot. Two plots coming together. It's fun.

sianfaythe: Well, I did work on a whole background concept for the Hikage. There's a lot of history there and so much more to discover. They've only scratched to surface. I'm excited when everything is revealed!

2: Thank you ^-^

xXRitz-aholicXx: It's kind of like an unspoken rule XD I mean, he does play a part in the Hikages' (and their masters') past. Everything will be made more clear later one. There's a lot to unearth still.

I have to admit. I am beyond excited to hear everyone's thoughts and feelings about this next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

**What Love Does**

**(3rd POV)**

"Hgn," Inuyasha let out as a bright light appeared in front of him and his group where Hayami had disappeared. Inuyasha had just gained his new power and was about to use it against Naraku but stopped the moment the light blinded him. To everyone's surprise, they saw her reappear covered in blood. "Where the hell did you go?"

"You had us worried," Kagome said to her friend with concern in her eyes, reaching for her.

Hayami turned to look at Kagome, "I… I… I think I…" She shook her head before turning back to look at the shocked Naraku, "Nice fucking try. If you thought a seven generation youkai could kill me from a different dimension, you are shit out of luck." She smirked, "I had help, you dirtbag. Bet you didn't count on that, did you?"

Naraku's smug expression from earlier was wiped completely off. How could she have gotten out of Samanosuke's dimension alive? This shouldn't have been possible. No one that had been pulled through one had been able to ever come out. _This woman is more dangerous than I had first believed. _No matter what he had tried to do, she never seemed to die or stay dead.

Sesshomaru was looking at Hayami, feeling oddly relieved at her safe return. The blood wasn't hers. She was alive and was even bad mouthing Naraku, much to Sesshomaru's amusement. Now he could concentrate on his battle with his greatest enemy that he wanted nothing more than to kill for everything he has done.

"You had help?" Kagome asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha added.

Hayami turned to Inuyasha with a full-on smile, "You're father helped me out. He protected me."

"My old man?" Inuyasha couldn't hold back his stunned expression. How could his deceased father help her? He wanted to ask her so many questions but was too shocked to even say a single word.

Sesshomaru was just as shocked to hear this news. Had his father really saved her beyond his own grave? _Father, _he thought. He owed his father for saving the woman's life in his place. He did not know what happened in that other dimensioned but he felt grateful that she hadn't been alone. Though, he had a lot of questions to ask the woman when they would find themselves alone again.

Hayami nodded her head, "Yeah. We had a long conversation. He wanted me to tell you that he is proud of you." She turned to Kagome, "I take it that I missed a lot in my absence."

"Hold on," Jaken finally spoke out, coming out of his own shock from the moment they had come to the between worlds, "Lord Sesshomaru's father really helped you, a mere mortal?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Harsh, Jaken. Is that really hard to believe?"

"Well…" he seemed to be thinking about it, "Yes."

Naraku was not going to stay another second. He had what he came for. He was surrounded by many enemies and even though he was well hidden in his barrier, he felt the sudden feeling that he needed to leave. And so, he quickly made his escape before anyone could notice in time to stop him.

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed under his breath as they watched Naraku's retreating form, "Damn coward."

Hayami frowned, "I guess I came at the wrong time, huh?"

Kagome shook her head before rushing to hug the woman, "No. We are all happy that you are alright." Hayami smiled and returned the hug, grateful she had such caring friends.

"What was this other dimension like?" Miroku couldn't help ask.

"Disgusting," Hayami made a look of disgust, "It's why I'm covered in blood." Her eyes widened, pushing Kagome off of her, "Kagome! You'll get blood all over you!" But there was no blood on her clothes, "Oh."

She heard a voice on her shoulder. Myoga the flea spoke to her, "So, you are the woman who has been traveling with Lord Sesshomaru. And you've met the Inu no Taisho. What did you think of him?"

Hayami seemed to be in thought as Sesshomaru descended back to be with the others. His interest peaked. He also wanted to know her answer to this question. He wasn't sure why he wanted to know what she thought about his father.

"Hm. He was rather fatherly," she muttered out.

"Fatherly?" the flea questioned, confused.

She nodded looked down to her shoulder to look at him, "Yeah. He placed his hand on my head, ruffled my hair and then he gave me a hug before I came back here. I don't know. I could tell that he was strong but he made me feel like I was family in a way, now that I really think about it."

"You don't say…" Myoga couldn't help but wonder if his old friend accepted Hayami as a potential mate for his son and that was why he treated her as a father would his daughter. The flea could no longer deny that Sesshomaru had grown to deeply care for the woman. Even the Tenseiga had sensed the change in his heart. For his old friend to accept her as part of the family did not surprise him now as much as it would have months ago. Hayami had truly softened the heart of the once cruel and coldhearted Inu Daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru, eager to be alone with the woman to ask her his own questions, walked to her and gathered her up by the waist with his arm to his chest in order to fly away on his cloud back to the exit to the netherworld.

"W-wait for me, M'lord!" Jaken squeaked as he rushed to grab hold of the fur to not be left behind.

XXX

**(Hayami's POV) **

After we had dropped Jaken off with Rin and A-Un, Sesshomaru called me to fall him into the forest again. I started to apologize for getting in the way when he had tried to take Naraku done once and for all but he pulled me in his embrace once those words had left my lips.

"You are mistaken," he said on top of my head as he held me to his chest, "Your life has more value than exacting my revenge." My heart started to beat wildly in my chest at his words. I couldn't believe he would say something like that.

I slightly pulled from his arms to look up at him, "I have a message from your father." He remained quiet as he looked down at me. I smiled, "He always believed that you would one day understand what true power is."

Without saying a single word, his clawed hand was gently touching my cheek as he kept staring into my eyes. My cheeks flushed at his gentle affection and couldn't help but lean my head to his touch. I watched as his face started to come closer to my own. I closed my eyes, accepting him. His lips touched mine, making my body feel all tingly from his soft kiss. I was beginning to expect this kind of affection from him. Just a simple little peck sent a thrill throughout my body. I was addicted to any kind of touch he would offer me. I melted at his feet every single time.

He pulled away, moving his hand back around my waist. I felt his breath against my cheek as he whispered in my ear, "Hayami." A new thrill ran through my body. I was still not used to him saying my name. I didn't think I ever could. My heart began to pound faster inside of my chest. "Mate with me," he said to me.

It did not sound like a command but a genuine offer. My mind had short-circuited after his words had entered my brain. Had I heard right? There was no way that he asked me to mate with him. To be his mate. I was dreaming or maybe I had hit my head. That had to be the explanation for this. Or maybe he was just teasing me. Wasn't mating like a big deal for non-humans? Kind of like a marriage with the divorce? Why would he ask me this question if this was real? I was human and he was a full-blooded youkai. I thought he hated hanyou. If we mated, didn't that mean that at some point we would have… I felt my cheeks burn at the thought of having his children someday. I really wasn't sure how to answer. This was a serious thing and not like just asking someone to be your boyfriend or girlfriend. We would be skipping so many steps.

I had to ask him, "Isn't mating something serious for your kind? Why would you want to mate with me? I'm just a human."

He straightened up to look down at me with his piercing golden eyes, "Do you believe I would choose you as a mate so lightly?"

"No…" I whispered out, in a trance by the way he was looking at me. His eyes seemed to be trying to convey something to me. By this point, my entire face was on fire. I couldn't look at him anymore, burying my face in his chest. My poor little heart couldn't take much more of this.

"There is no need for you to answer me now," he said to me in my hair, still holding me in his arms, "I will wait."

I was too speechless to even give him an answer at the moment. So many things were swirling inside my head. Did this mean that Sesshomaru loved me? Was this his way of telling me that he did? I didn't see any other reason why he would want to mate with me. I was human. There was really no other reason why he would do that. The thought of Sesshomaru loving me was almost too much for me. Every part of me screamed to agree to be his mate. But this was still a big decision to make. There was no turning back from that. Not that I ever thought I would. I was too madly in love with him to ever think I would ever love anyone else.

I felt myself falling even deeper for him. He was giving me the choice and not forcing me to mate with him. He was even willing to wait for my answer. He wasn't pressuring me or anything like that. He was genuinely wanting me to agree to mate with him because it was what I wanted. Not only did Sesshomaru always protect me and take care of me, but he was also now showing such affection that my whole body fell deeper and deeper in love with him, and he always seemed to have my best interests in mind. I had no doubt at that point that if at any point I had pushed him away or told him to stop, he would have.

How had I been so blind? These were all ways he was showing me his love for me. There was no way he would show such affection and care to anyone he did not love. Sesshomaru was distant and would never even think of being so affectionate with someone. It was so far from his character. But love had a way to change you in one way or another and make you do things that you normally wouldn't do. I should have known that his strange behavior was a reflection of that. But I still had to wonder why he loved me. I was still a human no matter what. I guess it was true what they say. You do not choose who you fall in love with.

I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I pushed him slightly in order for me to wrap my arms around his neck and claim his lips in a passionate kiss, pouring all of my love for him in it. I felt his arms as they pulled me closer to his body. Our kiss grew breathless. I felt my head spin and my whole body yearning to become his. I wanted to feel the heat of his skin against mine. I wanted him so completely that it drove me crazy.

I pulled our lips apart, needing air to come to my longs. I was breathing heavily as I tried to form the words in my fog-like state, "I will." _I will be your mate, Sesshomaru._

* * *

**Note: Next chapter may take me some time to write and post up. I want to make sure I am 100% happy with the 'mating' chapter before I upload it whenever I finish writing it. I don't want to half-ass this part at all because this is... Well... I highly anticipated part and I want it to be the best it can be. I will do my best to update as soon as I can but I'm not going to rush this. ^-^ Please be patient with me. **


	18. Chapter 18

2: Thank you :) that means a lot.

ElsaSama: Thank you!

AmbertheCat: And finally it has!

BatmanForPresident: Lol hmm more like I'm a perfectionist and I wanted this chapter to be as perfect as I could get it before publishing it ^-^ I just... It's Hayami's first time / she deserves a good time lol Oh, those reactions will come next chapter ^.^

xXRitz-aholicXx: If the last one made you blush... 0.0 I wonder what this one will do...

xKaminix: I reread this... idk how many times. I didn't think I could improve it any more. Hope you like it!

Dr4g0nQu33n: Aw thanks! Which other of my stories have you read so far? ^_^

laurora-chan: OMG Thank you~. Hope you like this latest update.

Yuki: Your wish is my command *bows*

NOTE: This is straight up a chapter just about the mating. If you're uncomfortable with those, don't read it? ^-^' Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

**Mine/Yours**

**(3rd POV) **

Hayami was fidgeting with the hem of her kimono top as she looked around the small cave hidden from sight from a flowing waterfall. The cave walls were illuminated by beautiful blue light like they were magically glowing. There was a small area filled with water at the end of the small, cozy cave. This wasn't a place Hayame would have thought she would be having her first time in but it was oddly romantic. The lights were breathtaking like blue stars twinkling at her. Letting her see just enough of the surroundings. She wondered what made Sesshomaru pick this place for them to mate. Was he secretly a romantic and she didn't know it? She smiled in amusement as she that about that.

Her thoughts were on halt as she heard something heavy hit the ground a few feet in front of her. She looked up to see that Sesshomaru had already taken off his armor and let it crash on the ground without a care in the world. Her cheeks flushed as he looked at her from her position on his Mokomoko-sama. She was sitting on top of it as it served as a kind of bed for them, to keep her comfortable and not hurt her from the rocks below. He had carefully thought this through. He could not deny that he wanted her to enjoy this as much as he would. He also knew that he would have to be careful not to hurt her. She may have the power of the Hikage but she was still human.

He watched in amusement as she looked away from him. He never thought of her as being shy. He could hear her heart pounding hard and fast inside of her chest. She was nervous. He quirked a brow at her, smirking, "Is it to your liking, Hayami?" He was even more amused by her reactions after he would call her name. He should have done it much sooner if this was what he would be rewarded with.

"Yeah…" she whispered out, "It's… Beautiful."

"Hm," he let out as he walked to her, kneeling down, "Why won't you look at me?" He wasn't annoyed or angry. He was simply amused at how uncharacteristically shy she was being. He was forced to use his fingers under her chin to make her look at him. He watched as she looked at him with pink cheeks and starry eyes. She was breathtaking and she was going to be all his.

He slowly leaned down to claim her lips in a chaste kiss before pulling away. He continued to watch her every reaction, making sure there was no pain, fear, or doubt. He did not want to push her or go too fast. He was going to take his time. He kissed her softly on the lips again. This time, he felt her move her arms to wrap around his neck in order to pull him to her. This leads him to lean over her body as their lips continued to meet over and over again in gentle kisses.

He used one of his arms to brace himself over her body in order for him not to crush her. He used the other to wrap around her waist to pull her closer to him. One of his legs was in between hers, rubbing against her most sensitive area. He was going to let her have some of the lead in the beginning until she was more confident and relaxed.

Hayami could feel his body heat all over her body, making her want more. She grew tired of the gentle kisses and tangled her fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss. She was hungry for more. She was hungry for him. She opened her mouth, offering him entrance which he gladly took. Their tongues danced together as she gently pulled his hair, pushing her upper body against his chest. She wanted to feel more of him.

He growled against her lips at how rough she had become. He moved his arm down, grabbing hold of her ass and earning a moan from her. He smirked in the kiss before giving it a firm squeeze. Another moan from her mouth. He wanted to hear more from her. He shifted, pushing both of her legs apart before leaning back down on her. He kissed her lips before going down her chin down to her neck. He pulled down the clothes that were in his path. Once he was at her collarbone, he kissed and sucked until he found her spot. She wiggled her body against his as a moan came out when he found just the right spot. He made a note that this would be the area he would mark her. The spot was just below her collarbone, nearest her heart.

Hayami was biting her lip, trying to suppress the sounds of pleasure but they kept coming out without her consent. He just knew how to touch her. Her want for him was growing. Her hands moved from his hair down to the folded of his kimono, tugging on them. She wanted to feel his skin with her hands. She watched as Sesshomaru lifted himself up in order to give her better access. She gave him a nervous look before working him out of his top. She had to admire his upper body and he was giving her time to do so. After his upper kimono was left abandoned, her hands traced every inch of his chest as if cementing it into memory.

She leaned up, wrapping her arms around him and kissed his chest. She first kissed the area where his heart was and then worked her way up to his neck. She gave playful bites all along his neck which earned her a few growls much to her delight. Once she was content, she laid back down and looked at him with a smile on her face filled with the fondness she felt for him. She was sure that any woman that would see him half naked like this would have died from a heart attack. She nearly did. He was just that perfect.

Her hands lingered on his biceps, feeling the raw muscle there. She already knew that he was a powerful man. A powerful Youkai. And he looked every bit the part. He had supernatural beauty and strength. Why he had chosen her to be his mate? She didn't exactly know. She didn't understand why he would love her. But she could feel it now. Every time he would touch her, look at her, kiss her. She could feel his love.

Sesshomaru leaned down, claiming her lips again. She had grown bolder and more confident now. He pressed his lips deeper into the kiss. The arm that was not used to keep himself up was now moving down to untie her obi. He pulled it all the way off before he moved his hands to open up the kimono to expose her soft skin to him. He continued to hungrily kiss her lips as she kissed him back with the same intense heat. His fingers softly grazed her abdomen, feeling her skin one inch at a time as he pulled the top apart. The only thing preventing him from having her chest fully exposed to him was the bandages wrapped around her in order for her to be able to fight more freely without any unneeded disturbances.

He used the opportunity to touch every other inch that was exposed to him. He could feel her arousal as she shook underneath him in want. Bringing up his hand again, he used his claws to rip the bandages off. She let out a small squeak in surprise from his actions, amusing him. He pulled away from the kiss, moving down her chin to her neck and down to her now fully exposed chest. He could hear the rapid beats of her heart.

Hayami took in a sharp breath the moment his tongue began to lick her exposed buds. The chill of pleasure making her shiver and moan underneath him. His free hand was playing with the other and she felt herself falling deeper into the heat that was pooling in between her legs. He just kept licking and sucking, causing her to moan out and her body to yearn for more of his touch.

Her mind began to get hazy as he moved from her buds down her abdomen. His hand was on her knee and moved up her mid-thigh as he kissed down. He met the fabric of the pants she wore underneath the short kimono. He turned his eyes to look back at her. She was already breathing hard. He pulled up, pulling her body in order to officially pull her out of her top. There was no going to be anything getting in his way of enjoying her body when she would readily offer it to him. He would enjoy every little bit that she would offer him.

Sesshomaru kissed her lips again with the same heated passion as before as he slowly took off the lower half of her clothes. He wanted to taste every inch of her skin. He was going to savor every bit of her skin. He kissed down her body again, having rid of the clothes that were once in his way from pleasuring her. His thumb caressed her inner thigh as he neared her most sensitive of areas between her legs.

He heard her gasp in surprise the moment his tongue made contact with her folds. He did not pause. He continued to taste every inch of her. His tongue was licking every inch of her outer layer. She would moan louder than he had heard her before as he did. He could sense her arousal rising. He would hit just the right spot and she would pant and arch her back.

"Ah. Sesshomaru," she moaned out his name.

With the satisfaction of making her moan out his name, he made his way inside her folds with his tongue. Her body reacted instantly, a loud moan escaping. She was becoming drenched from her arousal. She tasted sweet and addictive to him. He could pleasure her like this for however long she wanted him to. His tongue moved in and out in rhythm. Her fingers were now tangled in his hair again. As her body rocked along with his pace. She was reaching her peak.

With one more thrust with his tongue, he tasted her own climax, licking every drop and savoring it. Her body was shaking for the sudden release as her hands moved up to hold her. She was breathing more heavily than before, eyes glazed over by the ecstasy. She had never experienced anything like that before but she knew she wanted to experience it again.

"Sesshomaru," she called his name, pulling him to her. She kissed his lips tenderly before looking at him. "I'm ready," she whispered to him. She wanted to feel all of him inside of her, not just his tongue. Even if that felt like heaven to her.

With those words, Sesshomaru stood up in order to rid himself of his hakama. His lips twitched in an amused smile as she looked at his member, flushed and looked away. He could hear her heart skip a beat when she saw what he had underneath it all.

Hayami was panicking inside of her head. How would that fit inside of her? It was huge! It might as well have been a second leg! Okay. Maybe not. But the point was that it was larger than she had thought. She wasn't great at math but just take her word for it. She was getting nervous all over again. She felt him get back to his position between her legs. She could already feel it knocking on her door. She was afraid of the pain but her body was craving for him. Telling her it wanted him to hurry up.

She felt his fingers move her face to look up at him. She looked into his golden eyes before they shared a kiss. They pulled apart and he played with her bangs as if to calm her. It was working. He seemed to always know how to set her mind at ease.

He kissed her again and then shifted to whisper in her ear, "I will not do anything unless you tell me."

Yet, another way he made her feel at ease. He seemed to always give her the option. The only times he didn't was if her safety was in question. He always seemed to put her first. She moved his head to kiss him with the love that burned in her heart for him. She pulled away slightly, "I'm ready… Just…"

He nodded his head, knowing what she wanted. He was going to do this as painlessly as he could. He teased her entrance with his tip a little for her folds to invite him in. Once he felt she was wet enough, he kissed her roughly to keep her mind off of the pain as he entered her in one swift thrust, stopping instantly to give her time to get used to his generous size. He could smell the smallest amount of her blood, telling him that he broke through her wall.

Hayami gasped against Sesshomaru's lips as he thrust himself in her. To her surprise, it hurt her but not as much as she first thought it would. _Training has come in handy once again,_ she mused inside of her head. She forgot that pain was something she was becoming tolerant of. Being stabbed by Sesshomaru's member in between her legs was far more pleasurable than any other pain she had endured.

Once a second after he had thrust in her, she told him to go. He had been slightly shocked out how fast she had agreed to continue but didn't complain. Not that he would have either way. Slowly, he moved in and out of her. She shocked him again.

"Faster, Sesshomaru. Faster," she pleaded with him, pulling his body against hers as his pace sped up. He heard her moan loud in his ears. "Harder," she told him in between moans. He didn't want to hurt her with his demonic speed and power, but he added some to his thrusts. But, as the woman always seemed to do, she surprised him more, "No. Faster. Harder. I want more. Please, Sesshomaru."

Her pleas were pushing his demonic side up to the surface. He pushed it back, putting a little more speed and power in his pace. Her nails scratched his back as she kissed him hungrily. She moaned against his lips before pulling from him, "More."

Her arousal was making her wet and he could feel her opening up, taking more of him. He growled out. She felt so good around him. She was tight, warm, and he felt like he could take her forever. He was sent into his own ecstasy. Her moans and pleas only added to all of his own arousals for her. She had no idea what she was doing to him. She was driving him mad. He felt her nails on his back and her rough kisses.

He placed a hand on her hip as his other arm kept his body from crushing her. He placed his hand on her hip to keep her in place as he used more force and speed. Her moans were even louder. She was loving how violently he was rocking back and forth against her. He had even started to use more of his demonic strength and speed on her and this only added to her pleasure. The more violent he would get in his thrust, the more pleasure she felt. He wasn't hurting her in the less.

Now that he was more violently taking her, he couldn't keep track of how many times she would climax. Every time, she would become tighter against him and tell him not to stop. She was driving him completely crazy. To think that a human could withstand the lovemaking of a full-blooded youkai. He did not need to hold himself back.

"Sesshomaru," she moaned at his name again after another set of release.

His pride was boosted a great deal after pleasing the woman so thoroughly that she would reach her peak several times over. He had to be proud that he caused so much pleasure for her. He kissed her just as roughly as she had before. He could already feel her lips swell from all of their kisses. He wrapped his free arm around her back, pulling her body up. He moved from her lips to the spot on her collarbone. He was nearing his own peak and he had to time this right. He continued to use powerful movements in and out of her until he could feel himself about to release. As he did, his fangs bit down on the sensitive area of her collarbone to mark her as his mate as he released inside of her.

He lets out a growl after his fangs left her skin and he felt the peak beginning to fade. His arm gently placed that sweating, shaking woman back on the ground. He could tell she was exhausted. He didn't expect it to have been this simple. He thought he would need to give her breaks in between until he would reach his own peak but she managed to surprise him by being able to keep up with the lovemaking of a full youkai.

He looked behind his shoulder at the peaking light of the sun, telling him that morning had come. They had been in that position for hours. Did the woman even know that she had pleaded for him to continue to take her until the next morning? Granted, to him, it didn't seem that long at all. He has lived for centuries after all. A few hours wasn't that much to him. But he didn't believe he should draw it out any longer than that for their first time. He would still be plenty satisfied.

He briefly wondered if this was due to the Hikage inside of her and all that training that caused her to be able to endure him and his power. His demonic side had been pleased by the resiliency in her body to be able to take that. Youkai lovemaking was often rough and animalistic. But that didn't mean he wanted for her to like it that way. He was willing to do it however she wanted. It just so happened that she liked it rough.

Hayami was out of breath and energy as her body laid on the fur, unable to move anymore. That had been a wild and exhausting first time for her. She never knew that making love would ever feel this good. She couldn't help but want more. She wanted more of him. She needed more of him. And so she told him what she wanted. Pleaded with him. She never wanted him to stop. Her body just kept sending shocks of pure pleasure throughout her body over and over again. She was lost in the sensation and felt the need for him even more. The harder, faster, and deeper he went in her the more complete she felt. It didn't matter which way would take her as long as she felt him inside of her.

After some time, her body was beginning to ache and grow tired but she still did not want him to stop. He just felt so good. And then it was over. He bit her and finished. Yet, she still felt the afterglow. _I'm his mate now, _she thought in her blissful mind as she smiled. She didn't know how long they had made love. 20mins? 30? 40? 50? It didn't matter. She was very satisfied and already wanting a second round. But maybe after a quick nap.

Sesshomaru shifted his body off of his mate, moving to lay beside her and brought her body against his. Her head laid on top of his chest as she fell asleep with his arm around her waist to keep her close. It didn't surprise him that she would need to sleep now. After everything he had done to her, she would need a lot of it. Her body was going to be sore when she woke up. For now, he would hold her and keep her safe while she slept.

_Mine__,_ his demonic side said with possessiveness.

Sesshomaru looked down at Hayami's sleeping form, eyes softening with the love that no longer needed to be said, "Mine." And he was hers. All hers.

* * *

**NOTE: **If anyone has little requests they want to add into this story (Ex: like POV's, more of other characters, more lemony stuff, etc.) just let me know and I will try to do it! :)

PS: I can't believe I wrote over 3k words just on the mating ^-^' lol... Welp... I hoped you all liked it!


	19. Chapter 19

I love that every time I spell 'Hikage' my spellcheck wants me to change it to 'Hokage'. No~ story. This is not Naruto XD

BatmanForPresident: Thank you. I'm glad you liked the location. Took me a while to come up with something ^-^'

laulora-chan: You are making me blush! / I'm so glad you like this story. I hope you do continue to enjoy it.

AmbertheCat: I plan on doing some fluff in between here and there ^-^ look forward to it!

xKaminix: Hehe. I find those kinds of scenes a little challenging because I don't want them to sound trashy. If that makes sense 0.0 But I'm glad you liked it!

Dr4g0nQu33n: Oh! I thought your username looked familiar. You've commented before if I remember correctly. And yay! I'm so glad that you enjoy that many of my stories. That means so much to me. Thank you so much for taking the time to read them ^.^

Thank you, everyone, for your support! *hands out cyber cookies*

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Ally?**

I felt like I was on a cloud, floating in warmth and comfort. All I could sense was the feeling of heat on my skin and hear the sound of a heart beating against my ear. I was wrapped by a strong arm around my waist, a hand on my hip. The feeling of safety that this brought me was beyond any other places I had ever felt safe. His smell was intoxicating and welcoming. The sound of the distant waterfall calmed me even further and I just didn't want to open my eyes or move my body.

"How long do you plan on pretending to be asleep?" Sesshomaru's voice asked me with what I could detect as amusement.

"Hm," I hummed out, snuggling myself closer to his naked body, "Probably forever." I felt his arm tighten around me as I heard a few soft breaths of a gentle chuckle come from him. This shocked me enough for my eyes to open. Did I really make him laugh? There was something oddly satisfying about that. I felt a new warmth wrap around my heart as my lips twisted up into a smile. I moved my head to look at him, "How long have I been asleep?" I could tell that the sun had risen by the sunlight coming in through the water as it fell.

"A day," his lips were twisted in a slight smug smirk, "It appears I may have overdone it. You slept the day and night away."

My eyes widened as I pulled up my body slightly to look at him, wincing, "I.. wha…? Ow."

My body began to shake from the sudden jolt I gave it. I groaned before falling back down against his body. I was so sore. I felt like I ran fifty marathons. I needed a hundred full body massages. Was I supposed to feel this sore after? The memories of the night I spent with Sesshomaru came flooding back to me. I felt my face heat up and my heartbeat speed up. I couldn't believe that happened. I mated with Sesshomaru and we… _Oh. My. God. _And he was just so perfect. I never knew that it could feel that good. Or maybe it was because it was with him. He was the one who made it feel so good. Even when my body was as sore as it was, I still wanted more.

I yawned, "I can't believe I slept that long and I am still tired… And sore." I pouted, closing my eyes and sinking into his chest. "So, not fair."

"I can not say I am not surprised," Sesshomaru said, moving his free hand to gently rub my arm that was laying on top of his chest, "You are human. Mating with a youkai can be taxing for a human. Especially if the mating was with demonic power."

"Demonic power?" I asked him. I didn't understand that.

"Hn," he let out, halting for a second from caressing my arm before continuing, "I used some of my demonic power to pleasure you during our mating. It didn't appear to harm you. But it must have drained a substantial amount of your own energy. If you were any regular human, it could have killed you."

I couldn't help but feel like he sounded mixed in emotions. I felt like I could detect pride and concern. Was he proud that I could withstand that but also concerned with my current state? Or concerned that he could have killed me? I'm sure he would have stopped before he would hurt me. I trusted him. I knew that I asked a lot of him. I must have pushed him into using his demonic power. Did it worry him? Had he planned on not using it in fear of hurting me? I don't know why but that thought made me feel all warm inside. He really did think about me.

"It's okay," I reassured him, "I enjoyed it. Even if my body is sore and tired." Even the bite on my chest sent a wave a pleasure throughout my body. It was like the final piece of our claim of each other. I can't explain it but it's like something formed between us since he did.

"Hayami," my heart skipped a beat as he spoke my name. I moved my head to look at him. His golden eyes stared into mine, "When you've gained back your energy, we will go back to the others."

_Right. We shouldn't be away from Rin for too long or something might happen. _I nodded my head, slowly shifting to sit up. My body protested against it but I fought through my aching muscles. I knew I could do this. It's not like I hadn't moved around with open wounds before. This was nothing. And I really needed to go wash my sweaty body. With my arms up high above my head, I stretched my limbs as best as I could to get the muscles to relax a little.

"That eager to leave?" I felt his breath on my ear as he spoke with the mild amusement in his voice. He was teasing me.

I turned to look at him, "No. Like I said before. I could have pretended to sleep forever. But Rin is important to me. I don't want to leave her alone with Jaken for too long." I kissed his cheek and smiled, "Even if it means leaving here." I shrugged, "And anyway, it's not like I'm leaving without you. We could always-" I cut myself off, cheeks hot in embarrassment. I was going to say 'We could always do this again at any time' but what did I mean by 'this'? Like the physical activity we did or just the innocent snuggling afterward? Or both? _Stop._ _I'm still naked! _I suddenly started to feel self-conscious of my body.

"Hm," I heard Sesshomaru say.

_Hm? Hm what?_

As if he heard my thoughts. His arms grabbed hold of my body, one arm under my knees and the other behind my back before he picked me up bridal style. I was going to ask him what he was doing but I did not have to. He moved us towards the small pond in the back of the cave and walked into it with me in his arms. I sighed in contentment as the soothing water touched my skin. My sore muscles seemed to relax instantly. How did he know that this was exactly what I needed?

I leaned my head against his shoulder as he sat in the shallow water with me in his arms. The water came to my shoulders and was surprisingly warm. I lifted my head up, bringing my hand to his face to bring him to mine. Our lips met in a gentle kiss as the water continued to wash away all of the soreness from muscles and all of the sweat from my skin.

This was more perfect than I ever thought possible. Sesshomaru always seemed to be considerate about my needs and provided me with whatever I needed. I don't think I could have fallen for any man better than him. How could I? Sesshomaru had taken care of me, protected me, and always seemed to know what I needed. He was even being strangely affectionate and warm towards me. I knew he wasn't the cold-hearted youkai everyone made him out to be but if someone would have told me that he would have ended up this kind of lover I would have been shocked. He didn't seem to be the affectionate type that would snuggle and give kisses. It was a pleasant surprise though. I liked being able to share little moments like this with him. I really felt that he loved me when he showed me this kind of care.

_I still can't believe we mated. I'm his mate, _I felt happiness swell up in my heart at the thought. My first romantically innocent bath with Sesshomaru. I hoped we would have more tender moments like these in the future.

XXX

"Hayami!" an excited voice called my name before a sweet little bundle of cuteness collided with my body. Rin giggled as she hugged me, looking up at my face with a bright huge smile, "I've missed you!"

I hugged her back as I smiled down at her, "I've missed you too, Rin." My attention was caught to Jaken with his eyes bugged out and his mouth hanging up. His body was completely frozen as he looked at me. I tilted my head to the side, confused, "Is something wrong, Jaken?"

"I… You…" he sputtered everywhere as if he were about to faint, "W-why would M'lord choose you as his mate? You're just a lowly-" Jaken was hit in the head with his own staff as Sesshomaru walked passed him to start back on our adventure.

_How did he find out I was his mate? I didn't even tell him… _

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said the imp's name in warning, "Do you dare question my decisions?"

Jaken looked down to the ground, rubbing his head with tears in his eyes, "O-of course not, M'lord. I would never even dream of it."

Sesshomaru continued on his way, "Show my mate the same respect as you give me, Jaken. There will not be a second warning."

"Y-yes," he squeaked out much to my amusement. I couldn't believe this happened. Jaken still did not look all too happy about me being Sesshomaru's mate. The little green man was sulking as he followed behind his lord with A-Un's reign in his hand.

I felt a tug on my kimono. I looked down to the girl that still held me, "You're Lord Sesshomaru's mate, Hayami?"

I felt my cheek flush a little. Did this young girl even know what that meant? Has anyone ever told her anything like this before? I nodded my head only for her to squeal in delight. She began to say how happy she was for us and that she always knew we would end up together. Apparently, she did know what a mate was. I sometimes forgot how smart she was.

"We should get going, Rin," I said to her, taking her small hand in mind and pulling her along with me before the others got too far ahead of us.

My body was still aching but not as bad as when I had first woken up. That bath ready did help my muscles quite a bit. I had to admit though, as much as I missed being with Rin, I was still looking forward to any alone time I would have with Sesshomaru. I just wanted to be able to touch him again. Could you blame me? I mean, he was my mate now. I should want to touch him. I wondered if my body would ache the same way if we ever… _Stop. _Or maybe I would get used to it. _No. Stop thinking about that right now. _I really did need to stop because I found myself wanting his touch again and the feel of him. I really shouldn't be thinking about that.

"Hayami?" Rin called my name after some time of walking with the others in silence.

"Yes, Rin?"

"What was it like back home?"

I nearly stopped walking. I turned my gaze down to the small girl next to me. Her eyes looked at me with curiosity. "Back home?" I asked her.

She nodded, "The future. What is it like? Do you have friends there? Do you miss them? Do you miss it?" I was surprised she wanted to know about that. She never asked before. I wondered why she would want to know all of a sudden. She looked away, "I was going to ask before but… I thought that I might hurt you by bringing it up because you are so far away from home."

_Oh. _

"Don't be silly," I said to her with a smile. Her eyes turned back to me. I let out a breath, gazing up at the clear blue sky above as we continued walking, "I do have friends there. And I do miss them. I won't deny that. They were a big part of my life. But…" I paused, "The future just never felt like a home to me. Not since my mother passed away." I looked back down to Rin with a warm smile, "I honestly feel more at home here than I did back there. So, you never had to worry about hurting me. Because I am exactly where I want to be."

She grinned at me, "Me too! I want to stay with you and be by Lord Sesshomaru's side forever!"

"Aw. Isn't that sweet."

I froze in my spot as I heard a voice a few feet behind us. I could tell that the others had stopped as well. We all seemed to turn back to look at the stranger that had appeared without alerting any of us of his presence. I turned, shielding Rin's body behind mine in case this guy was an enemy. I couldn't see his face. He wore a black hood that prevented me from being able to take a peak. This man looked like he could be some assassin by the way he was dressed.

"Do I know you?" I heard Sesshomaru ask before his body obscured my vision of the man in front of us. He was being protective again.

"No."

"In that case, leave. You have no business here."

"I have every business here. I came here to talk to the master of the First Hikage. I'm not here for you, _Inu_," the man spat at Sesshomaru. Something about him calling the Hikage the 'First' piqued my interest. Could this man know more about the Hikage?

"How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru that way!" Jaken yelled at him in rage.

The man sighed, "As a master of my own Hikage, I need to speak to the master of the First. It's important."

"Wait," I said, stepping to the side to look at the strange man, "You have a Hikage too?"

The man nodded before his own Hikage started to dance around his body just like mine would, "Yes. And we need to talk."


	20. Chapter 20

AmbertheCat: Haha. Thank you ^.^ I try.

BatmanForPresident: Haha yeah. It was time for me to tie in the other plot. ^-^ But there will be more one on one in later chapters.

Mallarie: aww thanks so much! XD

* * *

**Chapter 20 **

**The True History of the Hikages**

I held Rin in my arms in between my legs as I leaned my back against the log Sesshomaru sat upon in front of a fire. The stranger was sitting on his own log on the opposite side of the fire as he faced us with his arms crossed over his chest. Jaken sat on the ground on the other side of Sesshomaru with great impatience. We had followed this stranger to a small clearing that had been ready for company with a fire and seating. I found this quite odd.

"Okay," I started, cutting into the awkward silence, "Who are you and why did you need to talk to me? For that matter, why could I sense you before you appeared?"

"All good questions, Hayami," the stranger said before he shifted to take off his hooded cloak. My eyes widened slightly to see that this was a kitsune youkai. I could now sense his present once his cloak was laid down beside him on the log. He brushed a strand of his long, silver hair before his silver eyes turned to me, "I am Kei. As you can see, I am a nine-tailed Kitsune Daiyoukai." He showed off his nine tails in pride with a smug smirk on his lips, "You could not sense me because of the cloak I was wearing. This cloak hides my presence and even my scent from anyone, even the ones with advanced senses." He turned his gaze briefly to Sesshomaru before looking back to me, "And I am here because I too possess a Hikage."

"I think we've established that part," I deadpanned, "That doesn't tell me why you have to speak to me."

He sighed, leaning back slightly, "I suppose I should say that I am quite perplexed as to how you are able to maintain the great power of the First Hikage. As the first to be created and as the Hikage of the First Ancient Youkai, I would say that a human should have died instantly the moment it became part of you." I was confused and it must have shown on my face. He quirked an amused brow with a smirk on his lips, "Yes. Hikages are a part of the Ancients that have created them. In a sense, you could say that Hikages are like a limb or even an organ. They are an extension of the Ancient Youkai it comes from." He raised a clawed finger at me, "And this extension of the First is within you. A demonic extension should be deadly for mortals. And yet, you live and are able to wield it as your own."

"Are you saying you know why I am able to wield the Hikage?" I asked him, interested in knowing why I am able to do so.

He shook his head making me feel disappointed, "I do not know. However, I have my suspicions but that is not the reason I am here today." I waited for him to continue. "I am here because as a Master of the First Hikage, this makes you responsible for the ongoing war between the remaining Ancients." I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant but he cut me off before a single word could be said, "How much about the Ancient Youkai do you know, Hayami?" He turned to Sesshomaru, "I suppose all you know was about the Hikage your father has helped destroy over a thousand years ago."

I turned to look up at Sesshomaru as his eyes narrowed at the kitsune in front of us. I could tell that he remained silent because he was taking in every single bit of information that was offered to us. Even Jaken was silent as Kei spoke to us. Everyone seemed to be too busy taking in everything to talk.

Kei showed us a knowing smile, "It's not surprising that you are unaware of the true history of the Hikages. After all, the history goes as far as hundreds of thousands of years ago. A lot has been forgotten and a lot has been hidden."

Jaken gasped, "Are you saying that the Ancients are over a hundred thousand years old? And you know the history of those Ancients?" He sounded captivated and in awe.

Kei nodded his head a smirked, "Of course. I am the Seventh Ancient Youkai after all. I would know of my own history."

I knew that everyone was stunned silent at that bit of information. We were in the presence of one of the Ancients. _This stranger looks only a few years older than I do. He looked like he is in his early to mid-twenties. How is he over a hundred thousand years old? _I couldn't believe my ears. How could this be real? I mean… Sure, the others told me that the First saved my life but I didn't get to see him like I was seeing the Seventh.

"H-how many Ancients are there? There have been legends about them before but…" Jaken trailed off as he stared at the kitsune.

"There were once seventeen of us," Kei answered without hesitation, "But our numbers have fallen since the Ancient War." He closed his eyes, crossing his arms against his chest as if the memories were flowing back to him, "A very long time ago, when humans began to be hostile towards us for being what we were, there was a divide between us Ancients on how to deal with these new threats." He shook his head, "Let me tell you this before I continue about the war," he opened his eyes to look at me, "We were once regarded as divine spirits sent by the Gods to guide mortals to their greatest potential. You've noticed this, haven't you, Sesshomaru?" he turned his gaze to the golden-eyed Inu, "Our demonic energy seems pure compared to regular youkai. That is because we were created not as youkai but as protectors of this Earth. Our energy used to be fully pure. However, that all changed once the war had broken out," he stopped again, looking back at me, "Later, my fellow Ancients passed down their energy to creatures of their own kind in order to make them youkai. I also passed down some of my energy to other kitsunes. That is how youkai became. The Ancients blessed them with their energy that had become demonic in nature. We did this in order for us to form great armies in this Ancient War."

_So, that is how youkai were created. They were created by the Ancients' and their energy being transferred to animals. _There was just so much information to take in at once. I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Are you saying that Lord Sesshomaru is a descendent of the First Ancient?" Jaken questioned as if brimming with more pride and curiosity.

Kei shook his head, "No. None of the youkai that were formed by our energy are really are kin or our descendants. They formed their own demonic energies after a few generations. They are no longer with our own energy. Some have become quite weak while others have become quite stronger than their first ancestor."

"Oh, I see," Jaken sounded lost in thought but still happy to hear this news.

"Once the war had begun and we had become demonic in nature, we formed our armies and battled against each other in order to decide the fate of the remaining living creatures of the land, including the mortals." There was a slight pause, "Six of us believed that we were not Gods and we should not be the ones to condemn the other living creatures to death simply because they did not wish for our aid. The rest believed that they should be punished for insulting us Ancients and that they should learn to bow to our great power and guidance. They wanted to be worshiped as Gods."

_Six against eleven? _

"And so, we fought and countless youkai fell in battle and eight Ancients were destroyed from existence." His silver eyes sent me a sharp look, "The war is still very much ongoing. It has just been postponed until now. And they will come after you because you possess a part of the First Ancient."

I pointed at myself, "But I'm not an Ancient. I just happen to have the Hikage. That's not really my fault."

He frowned his lips, "You misunderstand. You are what is standing between them and their ultimate revenge." I blinked in confusion. "They believe you are the key to bringing the First out of hiding."

_What? What does he mean? _

"They will come after you in order to bring him back. After all, he did when you died."

How did he know about that? I narrowed my eyes at him, "Okay. But what side are you on?"

He regarded me for a few seconds, "I have always been on the side of the First. I admit that I wish for his return. However, I will not go against his wishes of wanting you to live." He sighed, looking to the fire, "The First was the most powerful of us all. He was our leader and I will always be loyal to him. Even as eleven of our fellow Ancients stood against us, I fought alongside him. It was because of him that we were able to remain victorious for so long. We were gravely outnumbered but his power was…" he trailed off, biting his lower lip, "But a few hundreds of years after the war, he disappeared. There was a rumor that his Hikage aided an Inu Daiyoukai a thousand years ago to destroy a stray Hikage that had become hungry for destruction but then there was nothing until you came along, Hayami." He looked at me with sadness in his eyes, "He came back to give you a second chance at life. The first time he has come back in thousands and thousands of years."

"That's because Hayami's Hikage called him to save her," Rin added with glee.

"Hmm," he hummed out, looking at me as if in deep thought.

"Where are the remaining Ancients?" Sesshomaru's voice was heard for the first time since this conversation had begun. Everyone turned their eyes on him.

"Well," I turned to Kei, "The ones that have gone against us in the war have been sealed away but those seals are now fading away and have been for centuries. Soon they will break and they will be set free. I already know of two Ancients who have been set free. As for the remaining of the ones that were with the First…" He paused, "There is only me and the Third. The Fourth, Sixth, and Fifteenth have been destroyed in the Ancient War."

_That means five of them died on the other side. Which would mean that there are still six Ancients alive that are sealed?_ _I don't like those odds. _

"Which means this will be a battle between three and six," Kei said as he looked at me, "Because, whether you like it or not, you are a part of this. I already know that they plan on using you to get to the First."

"They've already been using this Naraku fellow to spur him into killing you. And have used some of their blood descendants as well. One of them managed to kill you. The Third and I want you to come with us. We will be able to better protect you from those threats and you won't be a danger to the child this way."

I could already tell that Sesshomaru hated that by the dangerous aura he was exuding. I shook my head at the Kitsune Youkai, "Sorry. But I don't really know you. I'm not about to leave with a stranger and trust him with my life."

To my surprise and shock, Kei smiled at me, "I understand. I did not believe that you would even if I told you. I don't wish to separate you from your mate." His eyes glanced at Sesshomaru for a split second before holding my gaze, "In which case," he stood up, looking down at me, "Let me offer you my demonic energy and transform you into a youkai."

"Wha… WHAT?!" Could I really take him up on his offer? Could I really be a youkai? Would that change who I am? I was skeptical about this offer. _Should I?_

* * *

**Do you think Hayami will accept the offer? Do you think she should? Do you think Sesshomaru will let her? What do you think will happen next? **

**I also need suggestions for names for a Tengu Youkai and Wild Boar Youkai. Let me know what you think their names should be! **


	21. Chapter 21

BatmanForPresident: You have a point there for sure. Let's see how that goes!

AmbertheCat: Curveballs can be fun XD hehehehe.

Nikichan: Tengu has a name now. But the boar is female :) Looking forward to hearing an idea for a name!

xKaminix: I shall be using your tengu name! :) thank you! And I guess you will have to read to find out 0.0 XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21 **

**Choices**

**(3rd POV) **

There was a moment of silence in the clearing, the only sounds were of the breaths, heartbeats, and fire. The declaration of the Seventh had caught them all off guard. Did he really believe he could make Hayami into a youkai? And what would that really mean? Would she still remain the same? So many questions and doubts wrapped up in their minds as they let the words sink.

"Turn the human woman into a youkai? Don't be ridiculous," Jaken scoffed, unsure how to feel about this idea. Surely this would mean his lord would no longer be mated to a lowly human but at the same time, Jaken had gotten attached to the woman as she was. He wasn't sure if she would remain the same. What kind of youkai would she become?

"Hayami…" Rin let out as she shifted to look up at the woman with concern. Rin had a terrible feeling about this idea. Usually, things like this would come with a cost and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what price Hayami would have to pay.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to waste more of his time with this Ancient Youkai after the youkai had attempted to take away his mate and then having the nerve of offering to change her. She was his and he would not allow another male to do anything to his mate. Especially a youkai he did not know nor trust. He stood from his log, moving swiftly towards the forest edge in order to leave the presence of the Ancient.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned him as she stood up, Hayami following not far behind as they started to follow the Inu Youkai.

"I have heard enough of your foolish ideas," Sesshomaru said to Kei, "We are done here."

"Are you some kind of idiot?" Kei spat at the Inu, fist clenched as he watched the group walk away from him, "She is a mortal. She will die if she doesn't change. Or at the very least, she will have a better chance at survival. The other Ancients will-"

Sesshomaru cut him off with a glare of his shoulder, speaking through an angry and possessive growl, "I shall be the one to protect _my_ mate."

"And wouldn't there be a price?" Rin questioned as she looked at the Kitsune with curiosity. All eyes turned to the small girl.

Kei's eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"Well," the small girl started, "Things like this usually come at a cost…" Hayami smiled at the small girl, thinking that Rin was the most brilliant child.

"That's not-"

"There is," a new voice cut in, a form appearing beside the Kitsune. Red hair blowing in the soft breeze as golden-orange eyes regarded them with tight lips.

"Tai-Taiyo…" Kei whispered in shocked awe, eyes wide with his mouth slightly parted, "You're really here."

Golden-orange narrowed eyes turned on the Kitsune, "I sensed countless disturbances and that caught my attention." The newcomer pointed to the woman with his chin, "Did you really offer to turn this woman into a youkai?"

Rin smiled at the man, "Thank you again for saving Hayami's life, mister!"

The First turned his gaze to the child, a frown on his lips, "Hmm."

Sesshomaru regarded the Inu Daiyoukai that appeared before them. He was familiar in every way and yet there was something oddly different. This youkai was somehow different from the one that had saved Hayami's life. He wasn't sure how to explain it. There was just something different. He decided to keep his guard up. He was sure that his instincts could not be wrong.

"I wish I could take the credit of saving the woman's life but I cannot," the redheaded Inu let out, crossing his arms over his chest under his kimono sleeves.

"What?" Kei questioned, "But there were witnesses. Your presence was felt when you saved her life, Taiyo. She even has your Hikage inside of her."

Taiyo turned to his fellow Ancient with a quirked brow, "Is that so?" He sighed, a black mist forming behind him into a large black dog made of the Hikage as it bared its fangs at them. The form towered over them. This form was as large as Sesshomaru's true form. "This is my Hikage. As you can all see, I still have it in my possession." The black dog disappeared as the mist was absorbed back into Taiyo's body.

"But that is impossible," Kei let out, looking at the woman, "There is no way there could be two First Hikages."

"Perhaps an imposter than," Taiyo offered as he observed the woman with his eyes. There was something about her that he just couldn't quite figure out.

"No one can be that perfect at impersonating someone, Taiyo," Kei let out, confused, "Her Hikage has your demonic energy. No one can fake that and a scent. Not ours. That's for sure."

The Kitsune was right. There was no way that someone could have become his imposter. There was something else going on and they had to figure it out. Something just did not add up.

The redhead turned to his fellow Ancient, "Why did you offer a human to become a youkai? You do realize there would be nothing left of this woman if you did so. All she would become is your own demonic underling." Golden-orange eyes narrowed, "Or was that your intention? To make her your puppet?"

The Kitsune raised his arms up in surrender, "No! Of course not! I was just thinking that if she can take the power of your Hikage that she could be able to transform into a youkai without any issue."

With a deeper glare, "She would still be under your control, you fool. I thought I said that we are not to make anymore youkai's from our own energy. We should not be taking away anyone's free will."

Kei looked away, scratching his cheek with a claw, "Yeah. Sorry. I forgot about the law. It's been thousands of years…" But then he looked back, "But her offspring would have their free will! It never follows the next generati-" He got slapped upside the head, "Ow!"

"That is not the point, stupid Kitsune," Taiyo let out before turning back to the group that was watching them with curious eyes and one of them with a dangerous glare. "Relax," he directed his words to the other Inu male, "I will not let anything happen to your precious mate. Kei is harmless. He is just an idiot."

"Hey!" the Kitsune's ears dropped as he frowned.

He ignored him, turning to the woman, "May I see your Hikage?" Hayami hesitated before nodding her head, letting the Hikage wrap around her in the familiar armor. His eyes narrowed as he watched and sensed his Hikage around the woman's body. There was no denying it. This was his Hikage but it was extremely weak in power as if most of its power was confined to her body. _I see. _A smirk formed on his lips, "How interesting." She let the Hikage retreat back into her body.

"So?" Kei asked, "It's your Hikage, isn't it? How can there be two?"

The First ignored the Seventh again, "Girl, tell me. Are you from this time?" She bit her lower lip and shifted a bit, telling him that he had assumed correctly. "I see. You are from another time. And so, you must have my Hikage from that time. My future self must have given it to you believing it would protect you rather than harm you. It must have been my future self that also saved you." He narrowed his eyes at her, "Go back to your time. You do not belong here. You should never have been allowed to travel through time."

"Me?" she pointed at herself before pointing at the redhead Inu with anger, "What about _you_? You just said your future self gave me the Hikage and saved my life in this time. This is technically all your fault. Why don't you do something about it, huh? Like maybe, remember this and make sure that I don't go to the past? Just don't put the blame on me!" She briefly paused, "And I _do_ belong here!"

_Why would my future self send this girl back in time and save her life by giving up my own? _Taiyo pondered this as he watched the angry woman. This would have been all simpler if he could speak to his future self but he knew that he could not do such a thing. He could not speak to his future dead self. The Kitsune truly was a fool for not realizing that the only way the woman's life could be restored was to be given a life in return. His future self had given his life force to the woman. He tried to ask the Future Hikage but it would just repeat, _I cannot. _His future self must have told it to remain secretive about the reasons for this woman being in this time rather than her own and why he would exchange his life for hers. All he knew was that this woman must have been important to his future self for one reason or another.

Taiyo let out a tired sigh, "Perhaps you are correct. There must have been a reason for you to be brought to this time. Regardless, my future self deemed you worthy of my power. And so, I will tell you all there is to know about my Hikage." His eyes turned to Sesshomaru, "That is if your mate will allow me to teach you these things."

The younger Inu Daiyoukai had been silent yet sending deadly glares at the two strange males. He was angry and ready to fight if it met that his mate was in danger. He did not like hearing that the Kitsune had tried to make his mate a youkai puppet. This had angered him but he managed to remain passive in order to acquire more information. They had all once again been told something shocking. They now all knew that the Hikage that was within the woman had come from the future where she had come from and that it was the future First Ancient that had given it to her. What could all of this mean? Sesshomaru had to admit he was intrigued to find out more, mostly because it all had something to do with the woman he had chosen as his life mate. He needed to know in order to better protect her. If she were in danger, he wanted to know everything he could know in order to protect her. But something about another male training his mate unsettled him.

"Jealousy does not suit you," the redhead smirked smugly, "I have no interest in stealing your mate. I only wish to help her better understand the power within her. After all, as long as she has it she will be a target."

_Which is one of the reasons I do not believe I would give my Hikage to a human. _Taiyo did not understand his future self. There were countless reasons why his Hikage should never be given to a mortal. Death was among them. A mortal body was not created to withstand such power. Another was that it attracted creatures that hungered for power. She would never be truly safe unless the Hikage left her. Why would he give this curse to her? The First was a guardian to the humans. He did his best to try to give them the tools in order to protect themselves. But he also knew that he had failed and had fallen like the other Ancients into a demonic existence. Yet, he still wouldn't curse a human or possess them in any way. Which meant there was a bigger reason why he had given it to her that outweighed the risks. But what could that be? _Who are you, woman? Who were you to my future self? _He kept wondering these things. And he would continue to wonder until the answers would present themselves to him.

* * *

**Well... Did anyone see that coming? Also, does anyone miss Inuyasha and gang? In a couple of chapters, there will be some fluff. Get ready for it! ^.^**


	22. Chapter 22

AmbertheCat: Because I love them *blushes* please, don't hate me. And oh yes it will be.

laulora-chan: thank you so much! And yeah... Too high of a price for sure. Sesshomaru would not like that...

TaoVortex: Aww that makes me feel so happy reading that! Thank you!

BatmanForPresident: and there is more to unfold! XD

Nikichan: Thanks! I used one of the names in this chapter!

Yuki: Your wish is granted!

sandy93: Of course. And thank you!

Taylor(denney2): Thanks!

Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**What is Right and What is Wrong?**

**(3rd POV: Weeks Ago) **

This small part of the forest was devoid of any noise. Even the wind did not breeze by. The great demonic energies were warning any others to stay away. This energy did not leave anyone to believe they could come close to them. There was deadly tension as the two figures stared at each other with displeased, hollowed eyes.

"Tell me again why you thought using that pawn of yours was going to work at all, Orochi?" the woman sneered at him, her dark brown hair shifting behind her back as she crossed arms over her generously sized chest.

"Patienssss," the man hissed out with a smirk on his lips, his serpent eyes looking at her with discontent, "He has been keeping them busy while I've been undoing these sssseals. How do you think I got to get yours undone without the others knowing?" His eyes shone with mirth, "Perhapsss I should have left you behind and gone to get the others firssst."

The woman rolled her chocolate eyes at him, "Oh, please. Like you could undo the other seals own your own. Mine was the easiest one for you to do. I know that is the only reason why you brought me back first. You needed me to help you unseal the others. And we need the others to unseal… _Him_."

"Heh Heh," he let out without any humor reaching his eyes, "You are right. You are by far the mossst annoying one but I do need you if we are to get our revenge and get the world our leader wisssshes for."

The woman clicked her tongue in distaste, "That's rich. You calling _me_ annoying. Your speech is the most annoying. I wish I were back in the seal rather than hear you speak. You vile _Hebi_."

"Ho," he let out, his eyes glistening in amusement, "Speaksss the ssstubborn Inoshishi? You are a laugh." He shook his head, eyes turning to deeper slits, "Regardlessss of our loathing of each other. We musst work together if we are to bring him back to usss so that we can finish what we had been countlessss years ago before that fake leader stopped usss. Or do we have a problem, Leiko?"

Leiko had a sour taste in her mouth as she spoke to the Hebi Youkai with his disturbing scaly green skin and even darker, almost black, hair that was a tangled mess around him. As far as youkai went, he was not one of the more attractive ones. He was one of the most youkai looking Ancients. She wasn't sure if he could even get back to how he used to look before the Ancient War. He used to be quite handsome in those days like the rest of them. But something twisted not only turned his heart but also turned his beauty to hideousness. Granted, he still had some human-ish features. He just looked more Hebi than human thought.

She couldn't help wonder if her beauty would wither someday as well. She thought back at the First. Her first love and her first heartbreak. She remembered going to the side of the Second after she had been rejected as a mate. An Inoshishi and an Inu weren't exactly meant to mate anyway. But she had loved him even if they were not the same. After he had broken her heart, the Second had been there to pick up the pieces and she followed him without question. Perhaps that had been a mistake. She never meant to cause any hard to any mortal. She had just been hurt. _How foolish and irrational of me, _she thought. But there was no going back now. She needed to get _him_ back. After all, he had tied her to him and she could not undo it. Her will would never be her own again. Maybe, she should just let the demonic take over her soul and let it eat up her beauty. Would that make the pain and regret leave? None of that would matter now.

"No. There's no problem, filthy Hebi," she said, uncrossing her arms to starting leaving the man behind. If you could still call him that. Would you call a being like him a man still?

"Where are you going?" he questioned her, as if suspicious of her.

"You need me to find a lot more powerful demonic and spiritual energies to get those damn seals open," she sassed back, knowing he must have drained many lives to acquire enough power for her seal to be undone.

The more energy their Hikage absorbed, the stronger they could become for a limited of time before it ran out and they needed to replenish it again. She would require a great amount to be able to undo the seal of the Seventeenth. She knew that that would be their next one. The Chouchou Youkai was going to be the next to be freed as that was the seal that was less powerful than the rest. She hated the Chouchou Youkai. The beautiful male youkai was even more beautiful than she was. How was that okay?

Her teeth clenched before she let out, "So, I am going to get it." She disappeared into the silent woods to find her own sacrifices so she could free her fellow Ancients from the seals they been placed under by the First as a punishment.

_Taiyo, _she thought with a frown, _I am sorry but this world is cruel because humans have made it so. They do not deserve this beauty. I shall follow _him _until they are no more. Please, forgive me. _But she knew that he would never forgive her. His love for humans was too great for him to ever forgive anyone that tried to eradicate or enslave them. She just needed to believe in the slight hope she could be forgiven one day.

XXX

**(3rd POV: Present)**

"Sit boy!" a loud thud was heard in the forest, echoing through the night sky.

"Damnit, Kagome! What the hell was that for?!" an angry Inu yelled at his female companion, dirt on his face with a deep scowl. He was not pleased to have been eating a mouth full of dirt.

"Because you are being rude, Inuyasha. All I said is that I want to go see Hayami because I am worried about her. I don't see why it's a big deal if I go visit her," the girl yelled at the boy with a furious expression.

Another girl and boy, a Kitsune Youkai and a Neko Youkai were watching their exchange while they ate by the fire in the moonlight. The pair had been arguing over this for a while now. Kagome wanted to go visit their new friend but Inuyasha stubbornly refused her to go.

"Are you some kind of an idiot?! Did you want to die?! Have you forgotten that bastard is with her?!" Inuyasha shot back, speaking of his older brother.

"Hmph," Kagome let out, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff, "That doesn't really matter anymore. He won't hurt me. He would have done something by now. Besides, I think he's changed since Hayami and Rin joined him."

….

"You really are an idiot," he let out with a deadpanned expression. Another thud echoed through the forest as the girl made him 'sit' again. "Goddamnit. Would you stop that?"

She glared at him, "As soon as you agree that we go check on her. I'm worried. She's been targeted by Naraku and that other youkai. I just want to make sure she's doing alright."

"I have to agree with Kagome," Sango agreed, cutting through the conversation, "I also would like to check on her and that small girl. Though…" she placed a finger on her chin in thought as she looked up at the clear night sky, "I believe Sesshomaru will protect her. But I still want to see her."

"Yeah. Me too!" Shippo added with a cheery smile, thinking he would see the nice woman again that had beat up Inuyasha for him.

"Sesshomaru doesn't protect anyone," Inuyasha grumbled, "He doesn't care about anyone else but himself."

Kagome shook her head, "I don't think that's true."

She noticed the last time the soft way Sesshomaru had looked at Hayami. She had never seen the Inu Daiyoukai look at someone that way. He might have tried to hide it with his regular emotionless mask but Kagome had seen him enough times to see the subtle change in the way he had looked at Hayami. There was definitely softness in his eyes. Could it be that Sesshomaru could actually love? Could he actually love a human? She knew how ridiculous it sounded but she couldn't deny what she saw even if she was shocked about it. Sesshomaru had looked so cruel and deadly. He was frightening. But the last few times she had seen him, she did not fear him. She was no longer afraid of his presence. Something had changed for sure.

"Not anymore, anyway," she finished before looking at the fire burning in front of them, "Something's changed."

Miroku nodded his head, "Men can change with the love of a good woman." A second later, he had a mark on his cheek after rubbing Sango's butt after his statement. He let out a disappointed sigh even though the slap was expected.

"Ha," Inuyasha let out humorlessly, "Like that's ever going to happen. He doesn't have a heart. He can't love."

Inuyasha was still stubborn with the fact that his older brother had, indeed, changed. He was just not ready to admit it even though there was plenty of proof. What would it mean for him if his cold brother ready did have a change of heart? Nothing! Right? Nothing would change for him. Sesshomaru would always be a bastard.

_Heh. Love? Sesshomaru? Fat chance of that ever happening. Pigs flying would make more sense!_

He never knew how those words were going to bite him in the ass. Twice.

XXX

(Hayami's POV)

I wasn't sure what I thought or felt about these 'Ancients'. I felt like the Kitsune had intentionally left out the part that I would have to become his puppet if he changed me into a youkai. In other words, that one pissed me off and I was sure Sesshomaru felt the same way. Whenever Kei would address me or even take a step closer to me, Sesshomaru's demonic energy would flare up in warning which would cause the other male to leave me alone. I was quite happy with that.

Taiyo was a whole different story. I couldn't get a clear read on him. It's like life had been zapped out of him and he was just going through the motions. No doubt, whatever happened in the war between Ancients had taken a toll on him. That was my guess. Why else would he had gone missing for so long that even his fellow Ancient allies wouldn't know where to find him? You have to admit that I had a point.

"How disappointing," I sent a glare at the Ancient Inu in front of me as his eyes looked at me with discontent, his lips in a thin line.

Taiyo had asked me to make the Hikage become a large dog as he did before but I only managed to make it form into a dog the size of a horse. I wasn't sure what he was expecting from me. Making the Hikage grow larger than a tree was a little overwhelming. I didn't have that power and I was frustrated he was expecting me to. I didn't want to know what Sesshomaru and Kei were thinking about my 'failure' from their spots on the sidelines of the clearing Taiyo and I were in the middle of.

I wanted to tell him to go fuck himself but managed to bite my tongue. He was trying to teach me how to use the Hikage after all. I should be grateful for that. I just hated his teaching methods. His approach really did need some work.

"Use all of the Hikage. Not just a portion of it."

"I can't or it'll kill me," I told him. The more power I used, the more it would weaken me.

His eyes narrowed at me, "I am telling you to use all of the Hikage. Not of its power. There is a difference. You should be able to form the Hikage in any way you wish without using much of its power. **Try again**." The last two words were thrown at me so firm that I couldn't argue.

"Right," I let out, closing my eyes.

I took a deep breath to calm myself in order to concentrate on my task. I had to shape the Hiakge into a large dog. After a few minutes, I couldn't feel anything different. The rest of the Hikage that still remained inside of me refused to add to the form of the dog beside me, choosing to stay within me. _Come on. Let's go. _I was becoming frustrated that it wouldn't do what I wanted it to.

"Well?"

I opened my eyes and looked away in shame, "I can't do it."

To my surprise, Taiyo took long strides towards me before he circled around me. His eyes searched my body as if he were looking for something that the rest of us would be unable to see. He continued to circle around me, my eyes following him and wondering what he was exactly searching for.

"Taiyo?" Kei questioned, seeming to be just as confused as I was, "What is it that you are doing?"

Without moving his eyes away from me or stopping from moving around my body, he responded, "What is it that you feel about the Hikage this woman has?"

"What do you mean? Just seemed to me that she made that puny excuse of a dog to me. Is she really not using all of the Hikage?"

Taiyo stopped, looking over at his friend for a second before turning back to look at me in the eyes as he stood in front of me, "I see."

_What is that supposed to me? "I see". I see_ what_?_

"What is it?" Kei questioned him.

The First stared at me for a lot longer than I wanted him to before he turned away, walking towards the other two males. I had to blink, shocked he would just leave training without a word to me. The dog form disappeared within my body before I followed behind him. I guessed we were done for the day.

"Kei."

"Hm?" I froze as I watched Taiyo punch Kei straight in the jaw without so much as a warning. The power in the hit must have been a lot because the Kitsune flew back into a tree as it splintered from the impact. "What was that far? That hurt, Taiyo!" Kei yelled as he massaged his bruising jaw.

"For being a fool," he answered before leaving the three of us alone as he wandered off on his own.

_Anyone else confused? _Were all Ancients so strange?

* * *

**Note: What do you think will happen next? Stay tuned!**


	23. Chapter 23

AmbertheCat: ... You may hate me for a little while ^.^' lol

xXRitz-aholicXx: I am too! Hehe! ^-^

BatmanForPresident: Yes. Trouble is coming for sure. And you will see. XD

2: oh? I'm curious to know what you are thinking and if you are right :) I guess we shall find out in the next few chapters.

xKaminix: I don't want it to be predictable so this is an awesome compliment. Thank you! ^_^

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**When Pigs Fly**

**(3rd POV: One Week Later) **

Inuyasha had to curse his damn luck for having jinxed himself about a flying pig. He was left panting as blood dripped down to the cold ground below his bare feet. He was forced to lean heavily on his sword to keep himself up.

_Shit. What am I going to do now? _he thought as he tried to keep the enemy from attacking his friends.

He had to come up with a better plan. None of his moves seemed to work and the wench was able to regenerate her body the moment he would actually manage to get a hit in. This woman was a lot stronger then he would like to admit. Black smoke was moving around her body in a way that seemed to give her the ability to fly and even use it to hit him.

"It will be easier on you if you just give up?" she taunted him with a smug smirk on her lips as she looked down at him. "You won't ever be able to defeat me."

"Heh," he breathed out, smirking, "That's what you think. I might not know who the hell you are or why you've decided that attacking me and my friends was a good idea but you are going to regret it."

He shifted in his spot in order to bring his sword up to strike a strike at her with his Windscar. He hoped that this time it would make a clean hit and her whole body would be destroyed. However, his body moved too slow as the black smoke around the woman changed into sharp spears and came shooting in his direction before he could raise his sword to defend himself.

"Inuyasha!" he could hear Kagome scream out his name in fear and worry.

_Shit. _

He wasn't sure what came over him. His eyes closed shut as he waited for the pain the come. To his surprise, he did not feel any pain and only registered a large blast. His eyes slowly reopened as shock washed over him.

"S-Sesshomaru?!" his eyes were wide as he noticed the familiar back of his older half-brother as Sesshomaru stood there after blocking the attack from reaching him.

_What the hell? What is he doing here? _

"Hey, Inuyasha," his eyes turned to see that his brother was not alone as Hayami smiled at him from over her shoulder as she stood beside the Inu Daiyoukai. "Happy to see that we got here just in time before you were a doggy kabob."

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled at the two of them, "Why are you both here? You're in the way!"

He watched as Hayami's eyes rolled, "Oh, please. You were going to die is Sesshomaru hadn't deflected that attack."

He hated the fact that she was right. If they hadn't have appeared when they did, he would have been a goner. He noticed as his friends had run to be by his side. Kagome checking on him as his attention was to his brother and the human woman he seemed to always keep with him.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him with worry.

"I'm fine," he let out with wounded pride.

Kagome sighed in relief, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

The Inu Daiyoukai did not glance at the woman as he spoke back, "Your gratitude is unnecessary. I did not do this for any of you."

Kagome couldn't stop herself from smiling knowingly, her eyes shifting to look at Hayami. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru had protected them because he was trying to make Hayami happy. This showed how much he had changed.

"Mind your own business, _faker_," as the dust cleared from the blast that had been shot in the direction of the female enemy, the group could see that she had not been harmed in any way but looked dangerously pissed off from her position a few yards away from them on the ground. "_Imposter_. _Human_. How dare you have the First's Hikage! You do not deserve such power! You do not deserve any part of him!"

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Inuyasha snapped at her.

"Me," Hayami answered, "I'll have to explain everything to you guys later."

"You know this woman?" Miroku questioned her.

She shook her head, "No. But I know about her. Kind of. Judging by the Hikage she's wielding around her, I'd put my money on her being on of the Ancients."

Before anyone could ask their next question, the woman snapped with her angry glare at Hayami, "You disgust me. Just looking at you-" she cut herself off, "Fight me! Let us see which of us is superior! Let us see who the First should have really chosen!"

"Eh?" Hayami let out, confused, "What do you mean? Are you jealous or something?"

The woman's glare intensified at Hayami, the Hikage around her becoming more twisted as he appearance turn more boar-like. What was once a beautiful woman, was left to look like a crossbred of animal and human.

"I already have my mate. You can have the First," Hayami said without a thought to what she was saying out loud because the truth just seemed to flow out of her.

"What?" the woman looked confused before sniffing the air.

Inuyasha did the same before his face turned pale, stomach felt sick, and he was left stammering out, "Wh-what?!"

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Sango asked him with concern and curiosity.

His clawed fingered pointed at the couple in front of them, "She… They… With him… What the hell were you thinking, Hayami?!" His last question was thrown to the person in question as his face was red with embarrassment and anger.

"Again," she said over her shoulder, "I will have to explain all this after we deal with Miss Jealousy."

"I could never be jealous of a lowly human!" the Inoshishi spat back as she used her Hikage to lash out at Hayami.

Hayami's own Hikage shifted out in the familiar protective armor to keep the woman's from penetrating her skin. Hayami's arm raised up as she used a blast of demonic energy to attack the woman. The female youkai was pushed back a few feet from where she once stood.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha let out as his eyes were wide from seeing such a powerful blast come from Hayami.

His mind went still for a second before questions began to form inside of his mind. How was it possible for a human to be about to do something with such strong demonic energy? This shouldn't even be possible. Just who the hell was Hayami? What the hell was she? She looked and smelt human but there was no way a mortal could withstand such power. Was this why his brother was so interested in her? Because of this strange ability?

_I knew he couldn't actually care about her. He must be using her for her power. _

He didn't know that the real reason was that his brother had actually developed emotions for the woman at his side. And he wasn't ready to accept it as such. He formed different excuses, not believing is bastard brother would ever love anyone, let alone a human.

"How dare you?!" the female youkai shouted in rage, "How dare a fake try to attack me?! You are not one of us! You will never be able to defeat me!"

"Sango, have you noticed?" Miroku started as his eyes grazed the female youkai's new injuries.

"I know. They aren't healing like when Inuyasha would attack her," Sango responded, earning the attention of the others.

"Wha do you mean? Hayami is able to really hurt her?" Kagome asked sounding hopeful after they had witnessed the one-sided battle between her and Inuyasha.

"It must be something about the armor that appeared on her," Miroku assumed as he watched the two women now falling into a battle together.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Kagome questioned the Inu Daiyoukai that remained in his position while Hayami went to fight the female youkai on her own.

"Heh," Inuyasha cut off before his brother could answer, "Like he would even bother. She's just a useless little human and he hates them. She doesn't matter to him. "

Kagome was able to protest with him and give him a piece of her mind but found that it was unnecessary. Sesshomaru had shifted to grab hold of Inuyasha's collar before punching in straight in the face. Inuyasha flew back a few feet and landed on his behind, clutching his swollen face with a look of shock.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously at him, "You know nothing, Inuyasha."

For the strangest of reasons, the words his half little brother spoke had angered him. How dare he speak about his mate in this way? Sesshomaru's mood had changed drastically for the thought that someone would mention that the woman did not matter to him. Inuyasha truly did not know anything. Why else would Sesshomaru mate with the woman if she did not matter to him? The thought is foolish. His brother was truly a fool.

"If you are concerned about her, then why are you not fighting with her?" Miroku questioned out of curiosity, still finding it rather strange that the cold-hearted youkai they had once known seemed to be replaced by someone capable of caring for another.

Sesshomaru speared him with a single glance before moving his gaze back to his mate. He was not patient enough to explain the situation to these foolish mortals. Besides, he would intervene if he saw that his mate could not go any further. Yes, it did anger him to sit by as he watched her fight but he knew that there was not much he could do.

"He can't," the group turned to see that a new figure appeared a few feet away as he stood off to their side watching the battle.

"A Kitsune youkai," Sango let out as she noticed his nine tails behind his back.

The Kitsune turned to her with a sly smile, "That's right. I'm also the Seventh Ancient Youkai." He turned his gaze back to the fight, "And that Inoshishi youkai is the Fourteenth Ancient Youkai. A regular youkai cannot really hurt an Ancient. We will just keep regenerating that way. Only an Ancient can truly harm another."

"Are you saying that Hayami is an Ancient?" Kagome questioned him.

His lips pursed, "She has the First Ancient's Hikage within her. That's the power she using right now. I bet that's the reason why Lieko isn't healing."

"What the hell?! If that's the case, then why the hell are you not helping her?!" Inuyasha snarled out in anger that his friend was in a battle without any help.

"Because," Kei started as his eyes turned serious, "We are being watched by three other Ancients. And just like Lieko, they are not on our side. If I were to interfere right now…"

If Kei were to interfere in this fight, he knew that the three others would join in. Four against one was not the best of odds even if Hayami were able to help him.

_Our time is running out, _he thought.

The enemy was able to unseal two others now. The Seventeenth and the Tenth were watching this alongside the Twelveth. Only one more was left to be unsealed before they would all unseal the Second.

_If that happens… We may all be in a lot of trouble. We need you, Taiyo. Hurry and bring back Kurama so that we can stop this from going any further. _Kei felt helpless as he continued to be a spectator.

"Are they really all that strong?" Shippo questioned the older Kitsune.

"Not all of us have the same amount of power. We mostly have the same kind of power but the First is the most powerful while the Second follows behind a bit."

_Though now… _

"Then there is the Twelfth and Fourteenth that are the weakest of us all."

_And the ones to have been unsealed first. _

"But the rest of us… Are pretty equal in power. If I were to go help her out, they would not hesitate to stop me."

"Then what? You're just going to stay in the sidelines like some damn coward?!" Inuyasha snapped at him.

"You truly are a fool," to everyone's shock, it was Sesshomaru that spoke. His golden his looked as if they were going to make Inuyasha burn to ash, "You truly believe we would stand by if there were any other options, Inuyasha?" He turned his gaze away, "Keep quiet."

"What the hell are you-"

Inuyasha was cut off by Kei, "Shut up or I will let you die by going off to fight with her. Is that what you want? What about those friends of yours? Do you want them to die?"

It was as if Kei's words finally dawned on Inuyasha. Kei was remaining with them because he could protect them if the other Ancients would try to attack, but if he went off to fight with Hayami then the rest of them would be easy to kill off after being unguarded.

Kei sighed, muttering under his breath, "At least Sesshomaru isn't dead weight like the rest of you."

"What was that?!" Inuyasha snapped, "Got something to say?!"

"Would you all just shut up," Hayami said as she landed in front of the group with her back pointing at them, "You do realize what kind of situation we are now in? Now that we aren't really just dealing with her?"

Sesshomaru could tell that she was trying to stay strong in front of them all while she was struggling to maintain standing up. She was reaching her limit. He would just have to use his Bakusaiga and hope he got a hit or that it would work on an Ancient. He wasn't going to let his mate take damage.

"I've grown bored of you," the Inoshishi spoke. Parts of her body was covered in cuts but she did not seem the least bit tired, "Is that all you got?" Her lips twisted in an evil smirk, "As I thought. You are nothing."

The woman raised her hand to the group with her face twisting into a sinister look of glee. Hayami knew what was about to happen, bracing herself as Kei stepped to stand next to her in order to shield the others.

"Now you all die!" Lieko yelled as she let out all of her demonic energy into a powerful blast that would annihilate them all.

_No. She used everything she had in that. What were you thinking, Lieko? _Kei wondered as he hoped that his power and the power of the First Hikage would be enough to stop it from killing them all.

* * *

**Don't hate me for this cliffhanger T.T (I also need new names. One for a Butterfly (male) (17th) demon and one for a rabbit (male) (10th)**** demon. I'm pretty sure I haven't named them before so please give me your ideas :) **


	24. Chapter 24

AmbertheCatL Thank you again for reviewing. Always puts a smile on my face :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 24 **

**Information Overload**

I willed the Hikage to be my shield against the powerful demonic blast that was directed to me and my friends by the Inoshishi Ancient Youkai. The time seemed to slow as the blast moved towards me and Kei. Just as it was about to make contact with us, Taiyo materialized in front of is and pushed the demonic energy back until there was nothing left. I was speechless at this display of power. They must not have been lying when they said that the First Ancient Youkai was the strongest. This youkai was able to stop such a powerful blast just by standing in its way!

"Whoa," was all I managed to let out as the air cleared.

My eyes were on Taiyo's back with awestruck eyes until the others began to gasp and ask about the Inoshishi. I had to peel my gaze away from the Inu Ancient Youkai to look over his shoulder at the female Ancient. My eyes widened even further as her body seemed to be turning into cracking stone.

"You've overdone it, Lieko," Taiyo commented without any emotion in his voice, "For what purpose would you give up your life in order to take them down?"

_What? What does he mean? _

The woman looked away as her legs were made of stone. She looked stricken with guilt and pain as she spoke, "I… I don't know anymore." She let out a pained sigh before smiling at him, "At least, it was nice to see you, one final time before I go back to the Earth." Her eyes shifted to me, "I am sorry. I was overcome with envy. I have made a grave mistake a long time ago due to a broken heart. Please forgive me." I nodded. She smiled, closing her eyes, "This is for the best. I will finally be free of him. Goodbye."

We watched as her body was completely turned to stone before it crumbled into dirt and washed away into the wind. So many questions surfaced into my mind. I didn't know that an Ancient could die like that. I felt the presence of the other Hikage's disappear after she disappeared into the air.

"What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha questioned for the rest of us, "I thought Ancients were supposed to be all-powerful. She didn't seem all that to me."

"Says the person who was almost beaten by hurt," Miroku commented as a matter of factly earning himself a glare from Inuyasha.

"It's what happens to us when we decide to use all of our demonic energy and our Hikage as…" Kei paused for a moment, "Well, I guess you could call it a bomb. We were lucky she wasn't so powerful or she would have wiped us out along with her."

"So, when you die, you turn to stone?" Shippo questioned, hopping on the taller and much older Kitsune.

He nodded, "Yes. We go back to the Earth we once came from. It's not exactly like dying. It's more like returning home for us. We will never have a physical body back though."

Taiyo turned to Kei, "Unless they don't turn to stone. Then they have truly died."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked as she looked curiously at him, "Are you saying not all of you go back to the Earth?"

Taiyo did not answer her as he turned around from the group and began to walk away in the direction where our temporary camp was waiting for us along with Rin, Jaken, and A-Un. We watched him take his leave in confusion.

Kei sighed, combing his long hair with his clawed fingers, "No. The Earth decided if we are worthy to go back to it. I guess, in the end, it believed Lieko was worthy enough to. She wasn't completely overtaken by evil." He turned to the retreating form of Taiyo, "I'm sorry about him. He doesn't like oversharing."

_That sounds familiar_. I gazed quickly to Sesshomaru. Even if he was my mate now, he still didn't talk often. But I did enjoy the subtle affections he would share with me.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said before coming into my personal space. I could see in the corner of my eye that Sesshomaru was ready to make his brother leave if need be. "Mind telling me what in the living hell gave you the idea that mating with that bastard was a good idea?" he asked me, sounding completely pissed off.

I was about to tell him that whoever I choose to be with was none of his business but that went completely out of the window in the next moment.

"And now you're-" he was cut off be Sesshomaru's fist colliding with his jaw again, causing Inuyasha to stumble down to his butt with his hand covering his bruised jaw. "What the hell, Sesshomaru?! Don't tell me you haven't told her!"

"Oh no," Kei let out with a sigh.

"Tell me what?" I looked between the three of them but none of them would even look at me.

I turned to the other humans in the group but they seemed just as confused as I was. I turned to my mate as his back was turned to me and he was staring down at his younger brother who was still on the ground. I moved to stand in front of Sesshomaru with a narrowed gaze to tell him I meant business.

"What does Inuyasha mean? What haven't you told me?" I asked him.

His golden smoldering eyes were gazing down at me but he remained silent. The air had become tense around us all. No one else dared to interrupt this conversation.

"Sesshomaru," I said in warning, "Tell me. What aren't you telling me?"

Without looking away or another instance of hesitation, he finally spoke, "You are with child. _My_ pup grows within you."

His words did not register the first few seconds after he spoke them. It was like my brain just couldn't understand what he had just told me. It was like he was speaking a foreign language to me. The words continued to echo into my brain as if to try to get me to comprehend them. I got lost in several emotions once they did pass through me. I felt the shock, surprise, happiness, tenderness, affection, and so much more. But the one that stood out the most at this particular time was anger.

I glared at my mate, "How could you not have told me that I was pregnant with our baby?!"

I had sickening thoughts, _Is he ashamed that I am carrying a half-breed. Is that why? Is he regretting mating with me? _

"Probably for the same reason I didn't say anything, either," Kei cut in stepping to Sesshomaru's side. Kei's lips were in a sad smile, "There's no telling the effects the Hikage will have on your child. It might not even survive."

_What? _I couldn't believe my ears.

"We didn't want to tell you because…" he looked away in shame and guilt.

"If I lost the baby…" I finished as I trailed off, putting a gentle hand on my stomach.

_Did Sesshomaru really keep this from me because he didn't want me to worry about this? Or grow upset? But still, he should have told me even if his reasoning was justified. We should be able to tell each other everything and deal with things like this together. Not shoulder it on our own. _

But Sesshomaru was always the kind of man that wanted to take on the world on his own.

"Is that truly your reasoning in not telling your mate that she has conceived?" everyone's attention turned to a newcomer with black feathered wings behind his back.

I could already tell that this new youkai was an Ancient from the presence of the familiar Hikage within him. His black hair was kept short on top of his head as it spiked upwards. His dark brown eyes looked amused as he watched us with a tiny smirk to match. There was a deep scar running across his left eye, but his eye seemed fully functioning. He was a look taller and muscular than the rest of the males in our group. His wings trailed behind him, indicating to me that they would be large and wide.

"Kurama," Kei greeted with a grin, "Finally. It's about time you showed up."

Kurama chuckled, "Ah. Well, when you are summoned by the First, you have to come. It is nice to see you, old friend. I hope things have been well for you."

Kei shrugged, "Same old." He turned to us, "This is Kurama. He is the Third Ancient and a Tengu Youkai. The final one on our side."

Kurama rolled his eyes, "That is a boring way to introduce me."

Kei looked at him, "What? Think you could have done better?"

"I am beginning to believe that you are as dense as ever when it comes with certain things."

"What? You lost me."

The Tengu Youkai turned to me with a reassuring smile, "Your child will be fine, miss. The Hikage will not harm the life that grows within you. I am sure it will try to do its best to protect the pup. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"You can't tell her that," Kei argued, "No human has ever had a Hikage in them before. How do you know it won't do something to a pregnant one?"

Kurama looked at the Kitsune Ancient as if he were trying to figure out if he was joking or being a complete idiot. I knew that my friends were confused but they remained silent as they watched the Ancients converse together. I felt a gentle hand move on top of my hand that was still on my stomach. I turned to see that it was Sesshomaru's hand. This little bit of affection made my heart swell with love.

"Truly, Kei. You are correct. No _human_ has ever wielded a Hikage because they are not capable of such a thing. They are incompatible," Kurama answered, his words slow and meaningful.

"Exactly," Kei said, looking smug for a second before it dropped, "Wait."

"What are you saying?" I finally asked, stepping in.

Kurama turned his gaze to me, his features softening, "You could not be a human. If you were, the Hikage would have never been able to be a part of you."

"I'm not… Human?" with all the information overload today, I thought I may pass out.

I turned to look up at Sesshomaru to see what he thought about this all. But I couldn't really get a good read on him. He was staring at the Tengu with sharp eyes.

"She smells human and looks human to me," Inuyasha argued.

"Yeah. She doesn't smell like a youkai or anything," Shippo added.

"What are you trying to say, Kurama? She's human. She has to be," Kei let out just as confused as the rest of us.

Kurama turned to Kei, "Have you truly not noticed?" Kei looked even more confused. Kurama sighed in exasperation, "The Hikage is being used as a seal. I would say that the Hikage is merged with the sealed part within her while she appears to be human currently."

"Okay…?" Kei still sounded like he was confused.

_Hell. I'm confused and this is about me. _

"At least one of you is less a fool than the other," we all turned to see that Taiyo had returned, followed by our three other companions. He must have gone to get them.

Kurama bowed to Taiyo, "It is nice to see you again, Taiyo."

Taiyo nodded in greeting to him, "Nice to see you are well, Kurama. I am glad you were able to come."

Kurama straightened himself, "Of course. I am eager to have this war finally come to an end."

"Taiyo," Kei started walking to the Inu Ancient, "Is it true. Is Hayami not human?"

"Huh?" Rin started after coming to give me a hug once she was close enough. She looked up at me, "What do they mean, Hayami?"

"I don't know," I said with honesty.

"Hayami, not human? Ha!" Jaken let out in a huff.

Ignoring the rest, Taiyo answered Kei, "In part. I suspect that her mother was human."

_Well, yeah. I'm pretty sure I would have known if my mother was a youkai. I think. _

He turned to me, "Have you ever met your father, Hayami?"

I shook my head, unsure what this could mean. "Are you saying that my father was a youkai?" I asked. Did I want to know this answer?

"Yes."

"So, she's a half-breed. Like me?" Inuyasha said as he pointed a thumb to himself.

Kurama laughed, "Oh. No. I wouldn't say that. But it would make sense why when her father's side was sealed, she reverted to her mother's side."

"I'm confused," I said, "If I'm not human, or a half-youkai. Then what am I?"

Kei gasped, eyes wide in realization, "OH. SHIT." He turned to the other two Ancients, "Are you saying that she's...?" They gave him a look after he trailed off. He turned to me with a smile, "Damn. We're going to need to get that seal off."

I glared at them all, "For the love of! Just tell me what I am already?!"

I rarely lost my shit like this. I guess I could blame it on the hormones now. Or maybe the simple fact that the three of them have been dancing around this topic for long enough. I was sure that everyone else wanted to know as well by the looks on their faces. And I knew that Sesshomaru was losing patience too.

Kei spoke with a grin, "You're a second-generation Ancient."

I blinked, "O-kay. And what does that mean, exactly?"

"It means that once the seal in you is broken, you will be a full-blooded youkai with the blood of Ancient coursing through your veins," Kurama answered me. He continued to explain, "Ancient blood will always win over the other kind of blood from your other parental side. For example, I'm a Tengu Ancient Youkai. If I were to mate with a different kind of youkai, my offspring would be a full-blooded Tengu, regardless. That is why your human side will be taken over by the Ancient Youkai blood in you."

_Information overload detected. _How was I supposed to take this?

"And of course, that means your offspring will be the same too," Kei added in.

Taiyo shook his head, "No. Sesshomaru's demonic blood is powerful enough to be still present within the child. Their offspring would be a Half-Ancient but a full-blooded youkai."

"Oh," Kei's face dropped for a second before he shrugged, "Still a third-generation Ancient though."

"Hayami's father is an Ancient?" Shippo asked from his position back on Kei's shoulder. They seem to have hit it off.

"Yes," Taiyo answered him. His eyes turned to gaze into mine, "I am. Or at least, I will be in the future."

"Eh?" I let out, eyes blinking as the words were spoken to me. I freaked out, "EH!?"

This was all too much for me. I find out I'm pregnant with Sesshomaru's baby. I am a second-generation Ancient. I will be a full-blooded youkai once this seal is broken. And I just met my future father. _WHAT IS HAPPENING?_

* * *

So. Did anyone of you see this coming? XD I'm sure some of you did. I did try to foreshadow a bit. Hoped you liked it!


	25. Chapter 25

crazy4manga: I hope it was a good oop. lol

2: Thank you! I'm so glad to hear it! :3

Fairygirl960: Haha. Maybe I should work on the foreshadowing a bit better ;)

AmbertheCat: Right?! My brain would have fried. And aww thanks! ^.^

Snodil: I will take that as a good 'omg' XD

A/N: I want to apologize for the lack of updates. I've been struggling with an illness for a while now and haven't had the energy to write lately, though I am doing my best to not be MIA for long. I'm sorry if my writing is sloppy this chapter. But I really wanted to update for all you amazing readers. Thank you so much for all the love and support. In a way, it heals me a little bit knowing people like my story (stories). So, again, thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Do Not Come Near The Pregnant Woman!**

If there were any reason that could be given to a woman to act like a feisty bitch, it would be after she was told she was pregnant with her mate and not human. Oh, I forgot the part about meeting my father that hasn't even met my mother for me to even be born yet. Confused? Does your brain hurt? Yeah, welcome to the club.

"Get out of my face!" I yelled at Inuyasha as he tried to get closer to the side of the females in the campsite we have now begun to occupy.

I had begun to favor being with my own sex and away from other males. Why? I just wanted to have some girl time. Sesshomaru was not overly pleased being butted to the side of the males. He seemed to much prefer to remain by my side. But this mother to be was not having it. I had way too much information thrown my way. I deserved a time without men! And anyway, this would give him time to spend with his little brother and my daddy dearest. Oh, look! A family get-together! I might have become hysterical after all that information overload. Hopefully, no one kills each other.

"What the hell? I don't see what the big deal is. We're only a few meters away anyway. We can hear you!" Inuyasha yelled back with his fist up and eye twitching in anger.

I could see Miroku raising his hand up with an awkward smile, "I can't…"

Miroku was the only human male in the group and did not have the super hearing as the other males do. I found it interesting that almost all the males were youkai and all the females, excluding Kirara, were humans. Er, well, I won't be for much longer.

"I don't give a damn! Out! Do not test the fury of a pregnant woman or so help me, your death will not be quick _or _painless!"

"Eh! Bring it on! I'd like to see you try!"

"Uh, Inuyasha…" Shippo started as he jumped on the Inu's shoulder.

"What is it, Shippo? Can't you see I'm a little busy?"

"Well, I just thought you should know that Sesshomaru looks like he is ready to murder you. That's all," Shippo mentioned before going back to sit with Kei.

"That's right! You should think twice before speaking to Lord Sesshomaru's mate like that!" Jaken scolded the younger Inu from his spot near A-Un and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha slowly moved to look over his shoulder to where his brother was leaning against a tree in between the two separate campsites. I was somehow able to feel Sesshomaru's anger and protectiveness radiating from him. Inuyasha had just threatened his mate and I was surprised he hadn't actually gone for the attack. Though I took it as he felt like I could handle this situation without his interference but he would intervene if I and our baby was in any real danger. I felt that was why he remained close to me. He gave me the space I asked for but was near if I were to need him. It still keeps surprising me how Sesshomaru is protective.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned, "Just go back to the others and leave us girls alone." She crossed her arms over her chest with a glare towards him to show she wasn't joking around.

Sango sighed, "Miroku wasn't much better."

Miroku had to be threatened by the three of us and get a huge slap on the face by Sango to leave us ladies alone. He was saying that it would be an injustice to separate the men and women. We were not having it.

"The only one with a good reason to be with us is Lord Sesshomaru because he is Hayami's mate and he isn't giving us such a hard time," Rin sighed along with Sango in defeat, adding to our lady commentary.

Inuyasha seemed to be slapped in the face with her words like a huge insult. If I weren't so angry, frustrated, and upset, I would have laughed at his expression.

"I really want chocolate ice cream with a banana and nuts and whip cream and chocolate fudge sauce," I huffed out, closing my eyes as I imagined a huge tub of it in my hands.

Now I understood why I suddenly was craving things I hadn't been craving in months since being in this era. Stupid pregnancy cravings! I wanted so many different comfort foods. And didn't I read somewhere that fish was bad for pregnancy? What was I supposed to eat here?

"Why don't you make some?" Inuyasha questioned, still not getting the hint of leaving us alone.

"I don't think she wanted the kind that we can make here but more like the kind back in my era, Inuyasha," Kagome answered him before turning to me, clapping her hands like she just got the best idea, "How about you come back with me? You could get your ice cream and your fill of whatever your craving and it might be safer in our era than back here for the baby."

I have to admit that I liked the sound of getting whatever I was craving but at the same time, the majority of my being was against the idea. I wanted to stay with my mate. It was like an impulse of wanting to be near him and even the thought of being away was painful.

"That's not a bad idea," everyone's attention was moved to Taiyo all the way at the other end of the campsites. His golden-orange eyes fell on me, "You should go, Hayami. It would be safer for you and your unborn offspring while the other Ancients are roaming about. This is no place for a pregnant Ancient. Second generation or otherwise. Especially when their power is sealed away still."

"It would be different if we unsealed her power," Kei seemed to suggest, "She could be even stronger than you, Taiyo." The other two Ancients turned to the Kitsune Ancient with a cold glare that told him to shut up, "What?"

I could feel my anger flaring up again as I stared at my so-called father. He was hiding something. He hadn't told me everything yet. I had just about enough of all these secrets and there were more? I couldn't believe this.

"How do we unseal it?"

There was a deafening silence that fell through the campsites from my sudden question. I knew that they hadn't asked me to go through with it, waiting for me to say that I was ready to be unsealed and into my form as a youkai. And none of the Ancients had mentioned how to unseal my youkai blood. I wondered what it would require.

"Hayami…" Rin said, snuggling deeper into my arms from her place between my legs.

She wanted to be close to the baby and was extremely happy and excited when she heard about my pregnancy. But I could tell that me losing my humanity was a sore spot for her. No one knew what it would do to me once my human side was overturned by my youkai side. I could become an entirely different person. No one could be sure about it.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for an answer and everyone turned to Taiyo, "Time."

"Time?" I asked. Was this some sort of joke?

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes. Time. It is already currently unsealing itself. Can't you tell? Your body should feel the changes. You've become stronger, no? Are your senses sharper? What about your intake of food… Before the pregnancy?"

I thought those were all because of my training with Sesshomaru and the Hikage's influence on my body. I had never imagined it was because I was slowly becoming a youkai and losing my human side. I was honestly unsure what to feel about this all. I had been losing my human side for months without even realizing it. I was becoming a youkai with each passing day with no one knowing about it. Though it made sense that the more the youkai blood in me was released, the more powerful my use of the Hikage had gotten. But still, I still smelled and looked like a full human to other youkai. How strange was this?

Taiyo continued, "If I know myself as well as I believe I do; I'd say that my future self made it so that by a matured age that the seal would begin to slowly be broken over time, in order for your body to get used to it rather than overwhelming you all at once."

_So, thoughtful, _I thought with sarcasm. I should have been made aware of all of this before I even got in this situation.

"Are you saying that no matter what, Hayami will become a full-blooded youkai? She does not have a say?" Miroku questioned Taiyo.

"She does not."

"I'd say that she has a few more weeks before the seal is completely broken," Kurama added as his eyes narrowed looking at me as if looking inside of me, "Which would be best that she does change before she goes into labor." The Tengu turned to Taiyo, "Do you believe that your future self sealed away your daughter's Ancient blood once she was conceived to prevent the mother from certain death, as I do?" Taiyo nodded his head once without saying a single word. "Ah."

"Mind sharing with the group?" I said, eyes narrowed with impatience. I really hated that they weren't being straightforward.

"Apologies," Kurama said, turning back to me with a smile, "I just believed that your father in the future made it so that your mother would be able to birth you into the world. You see, as we mentioned, humans cannot withstand the powers of an Ancient. Your mother was human and would have died while your Ancient blood was developing within her. In order to ensure both of you survived, he must have used his Hikage to safely seal away your Ancient blood, making you a human and safe for your mother to carry you in her womb."

"And this happened once before?" Miroku questioned, sounding interested and somber.

Kurama nodded his head, "Yes. As you can imagine, we have lived for a very long time and had a lot of mates throughout the years. Some of us have tried to mate with humans but it was never successful because the female human could not survive the power inside of them, even if was only half. And the ones conceived by the female Ancients and a male human would not make it because the mother's Ancient power was too overwhelming for the human blood that was still in the baby. An Ancient offspring does not fully mature into its Ancient blood until the day before their birth."

So, by sealing my Ancient blood, leaving me human instead, made my mother able to give birth to me without either of us dying. And because the Hikage was used as just a seal for the Ancient blood, they must have counteracted each other's influence on our human bodies. It kind of all made sense. In theory.

"None of you ever thought of doing the seal thing before to keep your kids from dying?" Inuyasha let out, arms crossed as if he were pissed that they wouldn't have done something like my father did for me and my mother to protect us.

Kei burst out laughing, "Are you serious? Do you know how many offsprings we've had over the years? Losing a few of them isn't all that bad to us. I lost count of how many mates and offspring I've had. Hell, I probably have many descendants."

"Wouldn't that mean a lot more Ancients in the world?" Shippo questioned with furrowed brows.

"Yes and no," Kurama cut in, "They may have Ancient blood in them and maybe stronger than the average full-blooded youkai but there is only one way an Ancient offspring could actually be named an Ancient and be at the same level of power as us Ancients."

"True Mating!" Kei blurted out like a child, giving a canine victory grin at Kurama for saying it first. Kurama only rolled his eyes in response.

"True Mating?" a handful of us said at the same time. I'm sure you could tell who didn't ask.

"A truly rare occurrence," Kurama murmured, "They say you only have one True Mate in a lifetime. And for us Ancient, our life spans are seemingly endless and finding our True Mate can be both a blessing and a curse."

"Like for Katsuki…" Kei muttered, the three of them seemed to have fallen to silence.

I wanted to ask. I wanted to know who Katsuki was and their story but by the grim expression on each of their faces, I just couldn't form the words. I didn't seem to be the only one who couldn't seem to be able to ask.

"Who the hell is Katsuki?" Inuyasha blurted out.

_What an idiot. _

Taiyo was the one to speak as the two others seemed to still be lost in their memories, "Katsuki was the Fourth Ancient and an Okami Daiyoukai. Many years before the war, he met his True Mate and they had a child. This child was just as powerful, maybe even more powerful than his father. And became an honorary Ancient. But Katsuki's mate lost her life as she grew old. He was lost in grief for many years, only able to move on because of their child."

"He never did really move on though," Kei said, "I'm sure he was glad to go back to the Earth and end his suffering without his True Mate."

I couldn't imagine being separated by the love of your life like that and having to be immortal on top of it all. I just couldn't believe it would be easy. I remembered my mother telling me that my father was the only person she would ever love like that and she never looked at another man. She was deeply in love with my father. It was strange to believe that the man named Taiyo was the same man that my mother had given her heart to. I was meeting my father and yet that felt too surreal for me. Did she really fall in love with him? Was what she felt for him the way I was feeling about Sesshomaru? Because I couldn't think about living without him now.

"Hold on a second," Miroku started, looking at Taiyo with serious eyes, "Are you trying to tell us that you believe that Hayami could be the product of a True Mating?"

I didn't particularly like that he referred to me as a product but I let it slide in favor of hearing the answer to this question. Even the other Ancients were looking at the redheaded Inu. Everyone seemed to have placed their full attention on Taiyo.

"We will not know for sure until Hayami transforms into her youkai form," he said before his eyes turned to me, "If you bear the same mark on your forehead like me, you would be a True Hier from a True Mating."

As if on cue, the two other Ancients touched their foreheads with their own individual marks on them. They all had different ones and they were all with greater detail than the one Sesshomaru has: his crescent moon. It was almost like their marks told a story.

"That's right. Only Katsuki's offspring from his True Mate had his mark. None other of our descendants bear the same mark. They have something a little similar but not at all the same. It's then that you know that your son or daughter is meant to be your True Hier," Kurama explained to us all, dropping his hand back down to his knee.

"And where are Katsuki and his brat in all this? If they are so powerful, shouldn't they be helping us with this war?" Inuyasha was getting angered again.

He was pissed that he was thrown into this new conflict when the only thing on his brain was killing Naraku. But the Ancients promised they would help him with that if their group remained with the rest of us. I wasn't sure what they were planning but I had a suspicion that the Ancients on the opposing side were targeting Inuyasha's group now and this was a way to stay protected: together.

"They gave up their lives in the last war," Taiyo said, as he stood up from his seating position and left without another word to check the parameter of our campgrounds again.

Kei let out a sigh, "I keep telling you all. The three of us is what's left on our side. The others are with the Second."

"Where the hell are you going?" I heard Inuyasha's voice call to me.

"Have a father-daughter talk that I've been needing for years," I said over my shoulder as I walked in the direction where the man that would be my father had gone.

* * *

A/N: Would you like the next chapter to be 3rd person with a focus on Sesshomaru? I feel like I haven't done that in a while. Let me know.


End file.
